What Is Our Blood Spilt For
by AngelDesaray
Summary: (PREQUEL TO THE LION AND THE PANTHER) Aurora Tabris wanted to escape the life she was being forced into, and she got her wish. After the fateful day blood ran through the Arl of Denerim's castle, Aurora's life only continues to spiral out of control. She just wants something-anything-to show her that there is meaning to all of this destruction, a reason so much blood has been shed.
1. Chapter 1: White Wedding

_**Yes, yes, I know... "YOU STARTED ANOTHER ONE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"**_

 ** _In my defense...I was planning this one as soon as I was writing The Lion and the Panther. I just haven't been able to start it until I got my XBox in the mail so I can start writing/playing Origins again._**

 ** _And honestly I love Origins a lot more than Inquisition...Origins...yes..._**

 ** _Annnyway, please review! I'll probably have the second chapter up tonight as well lol, if I'm being honest with myself.  
_**

 ** _And for my Star Wars Fanfic readers, yes, I am still working on my SW fanfics. I almost have another Binary Skies chapter edited and ready and I'm working on the next In The Thick of Battle Chapter.  
_**

 ** _I have to focus on multiple tasks or I'll never get anything done, I'm weird like that-I can't focus on just one thing, it has to be multiple things._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Wake up, Cousin," came a distant but familiar voice that grew clearer with each word. "Why are you still in bed? It's your big day…"

Aurora Tabirs slowly stirred awake with a groan, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head, a few stray strands of long blonde hair falling into her face. "Just a little longer," she protested, squinting deep blue eyes against the light of the candle her cousin Shianni had lit in the room.

"Come on, don't make me use cold water again!" Shianni threatened playfully, the elven woman shaking her head with a small laugh, short red hair bouncing about as she did so. "You do remember what today is, don't you?"

Inside, Aurora balked. Of course she knew what today was—she'd been counting down every day leading up to today with dread, knowing each day that passed was a little more of her freedom slipping away. Still, she decided to play oblivious.

"Summerday?" she offered, swinging around to sit on the edge of her seat.

Shianni sighed in exasperation. "No, you idiot—you're getting married today, and Soris too. That's what I came to tell you! Your groom, Nelaros…he's here early!"

Aurora stood up, tempted just to fall back into bed and deny the existence of reality outside her bedroom. Her heart panged, and Aurora felt her spirits drop. "I don't like the idea of this arranged match business."

"And who else are you going to marry?" Shianni scoffed. "Besides, I already snuck a peak—he's handsome!"

 _Looks aren't everything, Shianni_ , Aurora thought.

"There's going to be music, decorations, feasting…weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!" Shianni said dreamily.

"Maybe you're the one who should be getting married," Aurora quipped. Shianni laughed.

"All in good time, Cousin, this is your day, not mine." Shianni sighed, shaking her head. "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress."

Before she left the room entirely, Shianni paused and turned back to Aurora. "Oh, Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside, so move it!"

Aurora rolled her eyes, grabbing her knapsack from the foot of the bed and moving to her footlocker to drag out the wedding clothes she had stored there a while ago. Once the knapsack was firmly around her shoulders, Aurora made her way towards the exit. She'd hardly left the bedroom before she ran into her father Cyrion.

"Ah, my little girl. It's…the last day I'll be able to call you that. Though I wish your mother could have been here," her father said sadly. Aurora's already low spirits dipped a little more, but she resolutely tried to claim her freedom one more time.

"Could we talk about this arrangement?" she asked seriously, arms folded over her chest. Cyrion sighed.

"Still not pleased, I can see. Of course we can talk," he said warily.

"Why can't I choose who I marry?" Aurora asked in a pleading tone. If she was going to marry, she wanted it to be for love—not because an elder had said they believed a stranger would be a good partner for her.

"Tradition, child," her father chided her, starting on a lecture Aurora had heard far too many times by now. "With so little contact between alienages and so few chances to travel, you must trust your elders. The dowry has been paid, the Chantry has issued a permit, and everything is ready. All we need is you."

"But I don't want to get married!" she returned in exasperation. Her father laughed as if she was simply a child throwing an adorable fit.

"I understand. Before I met Adaia I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

Aurora sighed, allowing him that much. "I appreciate your efforts," she relented, though she still hated the idea of an arranged marriage.

"All right time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape!" he joked.

"A small chance is still a chance," Aurora said with a shake of her head.

"Still have your mothers smart mouth I see," her father mused. Aurora started to leave, but her father stopped her. "Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear: the martial training…the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in…best not to mention it to your betrothed."

Aurora's eyebrows rose in surprise. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Later," her father said quickly. "Definitely later. We don't want to seem like troublemakers after all. Adaia made that mistake."

Everyone was doing a wonderful job at killing Aurora's mood. She was going to be extremely gloomy and grouchy for her wedding at this rate. Bringing up her mother's death in such a way…well…it would be a while before the memories returned to the back of her mind.

"Mother was a clever rogue," Aurora said softly.

"Yes…that she was." Her father shook his head, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a worn and familiar pair of boots from their depths, handing them to Aurora. "Take this—your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's the very least I can give you as you start your new life. Go on, I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you."

"Thank you, Papa," Aurora said with a nod, making her way to the door and stopping just long enough to put on the boots before she ventured outside to the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of the Alienage. The closely built, run down houses framed the tight alley her house was nestled at the end of, the flies were buzzing about in their usual clusters, and there was a small group of drunken elves already in sight even though Aurora hadn't even made it two paces out her front door yet. Filthy water splashed underfoot here and there as Aurora made her way down the weathered stone pathway, eventually arriving in the square where people were bustling about, mostly preparing for the wedding. Nessa, one of the other Alienage girls, and her family seemed to be packing up for a trip.

Odd.

Aurora made her way towards the family, stopping to accept gifts from friends of her mother's she didn't remember and the party of drunken elves who had wandered into her path—she managed to get forty bits from the drunken elves, and her mother's friends had apparently saved fifteen silvers for her, which made her feel at least a little better. She could at least enjoy the wedding presents if not the wedding itself.

"Many blessings, young one. We hoped to stay for the celebration, but we must be off," Nessa's father said as Aurora approached.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously, noting the decently sized cart they were gathered around.

"The Ostagar Ruins," Nessa said rather gloomily. "The army camp there is calling for laborers."

"We wanted to look for work in Highever," Nessa's mother said, though her father quickly cut in.

"But there's just not possible."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aurora asked sincerely, noting the grim mood the two women seemed to have about the situation.

"You're still a child—you can't do anything," Nessa's father said rather harshly. "Enjoy your special day and put us out of your mind."

Seeing the flicker of offense in Aurora's eyes, apparently, Nessa's mother quickly cut in. "What my husband means is you're very generous, but we don't need charity to solve our problems."

 _There's nothing wrong with accepting a little help, but whatever_ , Aurora though, holding her tongue and giving a polite nod. "I understand. Good luck to you," she said instead.

"Many thanks. Again, blessings on your day," Nessa's father said tersely before they turned back to what they were doing and Aurora started to walk away. To her surprise, Nessa quickly caught up to her, stopping her from going too far.

"Wait, can I talk to you a moment?" Nessa asked as they came to a stop.

"Of course," Aurora replied, turning to face the other woman.

"I apologize for my parents. They're too proud to accept help, much less ask for it. My parents will labor in the army camp and expect me to do the same, but…I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers who haven't seen a woman in months."

Aurora couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine at the thought, sympathizing with Nessa's concerns almost immediately. She'd be afraid in such a situation herself, or at least paranoid. "Would some money help?"

Nessa sighed. "Of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare. We'd need another three silvers to make it to Highever and another ten to rent a house here big enough for all three of us. But…that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money, and if they did, why would they give it to us?"

Aurora smiled just slightly, pulling out the majority of the coin she'd just received doing her wedding present rounds and pressing it into Nessa's hands. "Here's ten silvers. Take it. Stay here where you belong."

Nessa's eyes grew wide as she stared in wonder at the ten silver coins. "Where did you get this much money?" Her expression lit up, and she started to laugh with joy. "Never mind, I'm sure not talking you out of this! Thank you, thank you so much, you saved my family, I love you! Now I just have to handle the parents."

Without another word, she turned back to her family to share the news, and Aurora quickly made herself scarce before Nessa's family could try to make her take the coin back.

After wandering a bit longer and receiving a few more congratulations, Aurora managed to spot Soris lounging by the gates to Denerim's market district.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" he asked as Aurora drew nearer. Aurora groaned loudly.

"Is running away still an option?"

Immediately the smile was gone from Soris' face. "Are you insane? Where would you go? Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?"

Aurora shrugged. It wasn't looking like that bad of an option right now. "It could happen…"

"Live in the forest with the savages, far from humans? Sounds like a dream. Not like we'd know where to find them," Soris finished in a mutter. "Besides, why would you run? Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

Aurora stifled a laugh. "Maybe you'll get a cage for a wedding present."

Soris laughed loudly at that. "That's _terrible_. Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say I do."

Aurora took the lead as she and Soris made their way towards the stage in the Alienage square where the ceremony would be taking place. There, she saw her bridesmaids and Shianni waiting for them, Shianni waving to get her attention. Aurora smiled and started to make her way towards the woman, but the smile started to slip from her face when she saw a small group of humans approaching from behind them. A rather tall, light ginger came up behind one of the other bridesmaids, grabbing her by the arms. The black haired woman gasped and struggled, managing to break away and put a few feet between her and the man.

"Let go of me! Stop, please!" she cried, trembling in fright.

"It's a party, isn't it?" the man asked with a cruel twist to his mouth, watching the girl as she continued to back away. He turned to the two human men flanking him with a laugh. "Grab a whore and have a good time."

"Savor the hunt, boys," he continued, turning his eyes on Shianni. "Take this little elven wench here. So young and _vulnerable_."

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" Shianni snapped, eyes narrowed at him.

"Please, my lord! We're celebrating weddings here!" the elven man next to Shianni pled. The ginger approached the two with a snarl, backhanding him so hard the poor elf was flung to the ground.

"Silence, _worm_!"

Aurora's jaw and fists clenched, her eyes flashing dangerously at the sight before her. Soris caught her mannerisms, speaking in a soft and fearful voice behind her. "I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…"

"I won't let these humans abuse us," Aurora hissed.

"Fine, but let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?" Soris said in obvious agitation. It was at that moment that the ginger noticed them, his greedy eyes riveting on Aurora.

"What's this? Another lovely one come to keep me company?" he asked, fingers grasping her jaw in a firm grip that made shivers run down her spine before she yanked herself free from his grasp, refusing to back away despite his uncomfortably close proximity.

"Dream on, human," Aurora spat venomously.

"Ha, do you have any idea who I am?" the man sneered at her, though Aurora did not back down.

Beside her, Soris started to make _don't do it_ gestures, and the ginger turned just in time for Shianni to hit him as hard as possible with a nearby bottle, knocking the human out cold. One of the man's wingmen approached, anger and shock clear in his voice.

"Are you insane? This is Vaughn Urien, the Arl of Denerim's son!"

"What? Oh, Maker…" Shianni gasped, mortified and covering her face with her hands. Aurora did feel a spike of fear at the revelation, but she stood her ground.

"Maybe his father should've taught him better manners," she returned coldly.

"You've a lot of nerve, knife ears," the other crony said as he approached. "This will go badly for you."

Aurora only gave him a dirty look, turning her attention to Shianni as she approached them, shaking her head.

"Oh, I really messed up this time…" she whispered fearfully.

"It'll be all right," Soris reassured her. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

"I…I hope so…I should go get cleaned up," Shianni said shakily, brushing past them while two of the onlookers approached them.

"Is everybody else all right?" Soris asked the two.

"I think we're just shaken. What was that about?" the woman asked him.

Soris laughed nervously. "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early." He cleared his throat. "Well, let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed," Soris informed Aurora. Aurora's eyes flickered to the blonde and lightly tanned man standing beside her, sizing him up. Maybe he was handsome by Shianni and Soris standards, but…Aurora wasn't seeing much that she did like, and he looked a little…shallow, or at least a little dim.

"And who's the fellow with her? Not mine, I hope," Aurora said casually, unable to stop the quip before it slipped past her lips.

"By the Maker, I can't believe you sometimes! Yes, this is Nelaros, your betrothed," Soris stressed before he led Valora a few steps away to give Aurora and Nelaros a moment. Nelaros turned to her, looking worried.

"Do I really make such a poor first impression?" he asked, and Aurora sighed. No one had recognized it had been said in good humor. Of course.

"No, of course not. I apologize," Aurora said graciously. Hopefully in time Nelaros would get acclimated to her sense of humor, or they'd never get along.

"I…understand. Its all I can do to keep myself calm."

 _And here comes the small talk. What to say, what to say…_

"How was the trip from Highever?" she asked politely, not really interested but needing something to fill the air between them.

"Uneventful, thankfully. The trade caravan we accompanied had little of value. I think that kept the bandits away," Nelaros said happily.

 _Right…_

"Come on, Cousin—we should let them get ready," Soris said suddenly as he returned to Aurora's side, rescuing her from any more awkward conversation, even though she and Nelaros had hardly spoken.

"We'll see you two in a bit. Don't disappear on us," Valora said.

"Or we'll come find you," Nelaros said cheerfully.

 _So much for the escape plan, then._

"Don't look now, but we have another problem," Soris suddenly said after the two had left, his eyes somewhere near the gates. Aurora turned around.

"Anything to put the wedding off for a while."

"Another human just walked in. Could be one of Vaughn's or just a random troublemaker. Either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid," Soris told her, nodding towards the black haired, bearded human in white and steel armor with a sword and dagger on his back.

"Right. Let's go talk to him," Aurora said with a nod.

"Let's do this quickly," Soris said, his nervousness evident in his voice as they started towards the human.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding," the man said graciously, crossing his arms and giving a small bow in greeting. Aurora was thrown off almost instantly. She'd…never had a human show her any kind of respect for her. It was an alien concept for her, like a human marrying an elf.

"Thanks, but please go. I'd rather avoid any unpleasantness," Aurora said carefully. The man laughed lightly.

"What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?"

Aurora sighed. "The Alienage just isn't a good place for humans to be."

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving," the man said in a firm but calm tone of voice.

Aurora felt annoyance starting to settle in. She was just trying to do what was best for everyone. "I will ask once more, politely. Please leave," she stressed.

"And I refuse yet again; now what?" the man challenged, an eyebrow arched in question.

"I'm not backing down. This is no place for you," Aurora said firmly, trying to keep things as civil as possible. After all, he was armed to the teeth, and she was still in her every day clothes without any weapons—now was not the time for a fight, even if he seemed to be pushing for one at this rate.

"Surely it's not escaped your notice that I'm both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be rather one-sided."

Her frustration was getting worse. She hadn't said anything about a fight—was he seriously trying to pick one with her? "Do you intend on using that weapon?" she asked coolly, eyebrow arched challengingly to emphasize her point.

"Not unless I'm left without a choice."

 _Uhg, we're just going in circles here, but I'm not about to fight someone when I'm in no position to fight them._

Aurora ground her teeth—obviously, she wasn't going to talk him into leaving. Negotiation was in order. "Fine, maybe we can compromise," She suggested, hoping she wasn't about to start another circular conversation.

"Ah, the diplomat comes out. It seems your temper isn't as fiery as I've been led to believe. What would you say, Valendrian?"

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades," came the voice of the Alienage elder as he approached, coming to stand beside the human. "It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long."

"You know this human, Elder?" Aurora asked, surprised.

"May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden," Valendrian said.

Aurora bit her tongue to keep from smiling once the bashfulness from trying to chase out a Grey Warden passed, the realization dawning on her that Duncan had been testing her. It was slightly amusing. "Well met, Duncan."

Duncan returned the smile—though it was ever so slight. "And you, dear girl."

Valendrian cut in. "But my question remains unanswered. Why are you here, Duncan?"

"The worst has happened. A Blight has begun. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies," Duncan said seriously, though Aurora noted that his answer still did not answer the question. At least not to Aurora—Valendrian seemed to have heard all he needed to.

"Yes, I heard the news. Still this is an awkward time. There is to be a wedding. Two in fact."

"So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies—My concerns can wait for now."

"Very well. Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places!" Valendrian scolded them before he disappeared, and Duncan gave another slight bow.

"Please, do not let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later."

* * *

"Oh, Soris, there you are! I was afraid you'd run off," Valora said as they reached the stage where the wedding was about to take place.

"No, I'm here, with Nelaros' blushing bride in tow!" Soris joked.

"You look radiant!" Nelaros commented, gazing at Aurora in her wedding clothes. It didn't make her feel beautiful or anything—she only shifted uncomfortably.

The Chantry Mother appeared then, taking her place while everyone else attending the wedding got settled. "Looks like everyone's ready," Soris commented under his breath.

Aurora's stomach clenched uncomfortably, and she was convinced she was about to throw up while her life flashed before her eyes. What was she doing, going along with this? She didn't want any of this, even if she _had_ been given a good match according to everyone else—it wasn't her choice!

"I can't do this…" she muttered in a low tone of voice. Soris had the gall to laugh.

"You had your chance to run, coward!"

 _Everyone kept reminding me I didn't. I should have still tried while I had the chance…_

Aurora watched, still feeling sick and panicky as Valendrian took center stage for a short speech before the ceremony began. "Friends and family: today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition, and to each other."

The Chantry Mother stepped up, flashing Valendrian a smile. "Thank you, Valendrian. Now let us begin," she said pleasantly, facing the small group of four as she started. "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I—"

Soris suddenly went rigid as his eyes fell on something behind the Mother, and one by one everyone turned to see Vaughn returning with his two goons and even a full and well-equipped guard in tow. Aurora sent a quick glance around the immediate area, noting that Duncan was nowhere to be seen—they wouldn't have any help fighting back against whatever Vaughn was about to do.

"Milord! This is…an unexpected surprise," she said before Vaughn shoved a little boy to the ground, purposely walking up the steps to the stage.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but I'm, uh…" Vaughn paused to laugh. "I'm having a party and we're _dreadfully_ short of female guests."

The Mother made a disgusted noise. "Milord, this is a _wedding_!"

Vaughn laughed loudly. "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding." Vaughn looked around at everyone gathered a greedy, lustful look in his eyes. "Now…we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

The one who'd spoken up first after Vaughn had been knocked out earlier laughed. "Just a good time with the ladies! That's all!"

The one who'd called Aurora knife ears only laughed, obviously drunk, or at least tipsy. Vaughn surveyed the people there like they were goods at a market gesturing as he did so. "Let's take…those two, the one in the tight dress and…where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here, Lord Vaughn!" Knife Ears Man called as he grabbed Shianni.

"Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a—" Shianni immediately started shouting, though Vaughn's loud laughter cut her off.

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her!" He turned around, eyes resting on Aurora in her wedding dress. "And see the pretty bride…"

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you!" Nelaros tried to say firmly, but Aurora could hear the shake in his voice. At least he was trying.

"I can handle myself! We have to fight!" Aurora told him quickly and in a low tone while Vaughn approached.

"Ah, yes…such a well-formed little thing," Vaughn purred, seeming to undress her with his eyes. It made Aurora's skin crawl.

"You villains!" Nelaros spat, his anger clear. Vaughn only laughed.

"Oh, that's quite enough. I'm sure we all want to avoid further…um, unpleasantness."

Pleading would do no good, nor would bargaining, so Aurora went right for the threats. "Don't you dare touch me! I'll kill you," she promised, eyes ablaze. Vaughn laughed, apparently encouraged by the threat he must have thought she couldn't fulfil.

"This one has spirit! Oh…we're going to have some fun," Vaughn breathed, stepping away. Aurora had barely even registered that one of his goons had approached them before said crony backhanded her and she hit the ground hard enough that everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood

_**Okay, a little bit of M content for, like, two paragraphs in this chapter. It was unavoidable, sorry.**_

 _ **PLEASE Review, I love reviews, so, so much!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us! Maker keep us, Maker protect us—"

"Stop it! You're driving me insane."

Aurora groaned, becoming suddenly aware of the fact that she was lying on a cold stone floor as she slowly regained consciousness, forcing herself up onto her arms. Shianni's voice was quick to reach her.

"Oh, thank the Maker you've come to! We were so worried."

Aurora opened her eyes, propping her arm up on her knees as she looked around at the other four women who'd been taken captive, including Shianni and Valora. One of them—probably the one she'd heard first—was rocking back and forth in a kneeling position and muttering something under her breath over and over. They definitely weren't in the Alienage anymore…and Aurora worried if her suspicion of where exactly they were was correct.

"Where are we?" she asked cautiously, braced for the bad news.

"We're in the palace, of course. Doubt we're getting a tour," Shianni quipped, obviously trying to lighten the mood somewhat but failing miserably considering how strained and bitter her voice had been.

"They locked us in here to wait until that… _bastard_ is ready for us!" Valora said.

 _They're probably going to rape, beat, and then kill us…but it will do no good to say that out loud. We all know it, but acknowledging it out loud is only going to stoke their fear…_

"We'll kill the first human that opens the door—we can't let them take us," Aurora said steadily, rising to her feet.

"But we're five unarmed women! What makes you think that we can kill anyone?" one of the others said shrilly. That only made the muttering one panic more.

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us!"

"Great, now this again…" Shianni said bitterly under her breath.

Aurora ignored them, getting up and searching the room for anything they could use as a weapon, trying the doors for herself when she passed them just because. If only she was better at picking locks…

"Look, we'll do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened," Valora said haltingly behind Aurora, causing her to turn around and face the group of women once more.

"She's right—it will be worse if we resist," the other agreed. Shianni scowled.

"It will be worse if we don't!"

"Someone's coming!" one of them hissed, and they all turned to look at the door. Aurora bit her lip, looking at the women before her. None of them but Shianni were in any shape to fight back, unfortunately, and just Aurora and Shianni were not good odds. She'd have to retract her fight back at all costs plan.

"Be quiet. Don't do anything until I say," Aurora said evenly, giving them all a steely look to show she meant it as the doors swung open. Six guards entered the room, looking cold and uncaring, a few even looking a little excited.

"Hello, wenches—we're your escorts to Lord Vaughn's little party," the one in the middle said, obviously the leader.

"Stay away from us!" the girl who'd been chanting this entire time said shrilly, rising to her feet. Without missing a beat, the guard at the front drew his sword and slashed her across the throat. The other girls screamed as the blood sprayed, but Aurora stood rigid in place, mind blanking from the shock of what she'd just seen.

Valora kneeled in front of the now dead woman on the floor, looking up fearfully at the guard. "You…killed her!"

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect," the guard mused as if he'd simply kicked a rock in the road before he started giving his men their orders. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner, Horace and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, bind the last one—she's a scrapper."

Their group was divided up and led out the door one by one until it was just Aurora and two guards who looked _too_ eager.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen," the one on the left said, but she could tell by the glint in his eyes as they came closer that was not going to be the case.

"Now, you heard the captain. Be a good little wench, or you'll end up like your friend there," the second, one with a mustache, purred. The pair came close enough that Aurora stepped back, finding the stone wall at her back. When she lashed out, it was from fear, not bravery.

"Try it. See what parts you lose first," she threatened as they stepped closer. Mustache pinned her to the wall with his arm as he laughed, trapping her right arm by the wrist against the wall when she tried to swing it at him. The other guard did the same thing with her left arm, both standing too close for her to maneuver to knee them where it would hurt. She struggled, even though she knew it was useless, even as Mustache's hand plunged mercilessly under her clothes, as the other started to rip her dress away little by little, as she felt nails digging into her skin, hands and lips and teeth against flesh, greedily taking whatever they could touch or reach. She tried to hit, to bite, but they had her pinned—she couldn't move. They even enjoyed her struggle.

"Horace was right—she's a scrapper!" Mustache laughed before biting hard enough to make tears of pain reach her eyes. She was about ready to resign herself to the terrible fate before her when a familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Uh…hello?" Soris said, and Aurora glimpsed her cousin standing in shock in the doorway, a sword in hand and a crossbow on his back.

"Oh, look at this, a little elfling with a stolen sword!" Mustache crowed, the pair dropping Aurora like a rotten piece of meat and turning to face Soris, approaching him and bracing for a short fight.

 _The sword…isn't for him. It's for me_ , Aurora thought, pushing to her feet and quickly tying the remainder of her dress with shaking hands around her torso so that it's strips at least covered the essentials as much as possible. As soon as she was standing straight, she nodded to Soris, gesturing for him to slide the sword to her.

As soon as he saw that she was ready, Soris dropped to one knee and slid the sword across the ground right under the guards and to her waiting hands. She twirled the sword expertly in her hand, fury and hate burning through her veins as the guards turned to face their now armed victim.

"Oh, sod…" the second guard said, though he didn't get a chance to say much else as Aurora had already stabbed him through the chest while they'd been processing that she had the sword, killing him before he could even draw his weapon. The other had made it to his blade but didn't have a good enough grip on it before Aurora knocked the blade from his grip and shoved her sword through his chest just like the first, letting him fall to the ground with the sword still in him. As she pulled away her hands shook terribly, and she felt sickness fast approaching.

"A-Are you all right?" Soris stuttered, obviously unsure of what to say. Aurora forced down the bile quickly rising in her throat, breathing ragged as she fought for control.

"I'm…I'm fine now, just…just shaken," she said unsteadily, kneeling down to peel the armor off of her first victim—she needed something to cover herself with, and this would do far better than the tattered rags clinging to some parts of her body now. She didn't have time to _think_ about what was happening right now—she needed to move, to act. Shianni and the others were still in danger, and they needed to get out of this cursed castle.

"Thank the Maker," Soris said honestly, though the concern was still clear in his eyes while Aurora situated the chainmail on her. It was extremely heavy for her, but it would have to do until she found something more suited to her needs. Maybe some good, old fashioned leather armor. Surely _somewhere_ in this castle there was leather armor. "Hopefully we can still save the others."

 _We have to_ , Aurora said in her head, pulling her sword out of Mustache. That was when the thought occurred to her. "Wait…where'd you get the sword?"

"That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me his sword and crossbow, but that's all we have," Soris said worriedly.

"Why didn't Duncan come?" Aurora asked in confusion.

"He can't interfere, he said. Something about the Grey Wardens being neutral."

 _Innocent women getting raped and murdered and he can't interfere?_

Aurora bit back her anger at the thought, picking a dagger off of one of the guards as well—she was a dual-wielding rogue. "Come on—we'll grab weapons as we go."

Soris nodded. "Nelaros is guarding the end of the hall, let's figure this out with him."

Aurora pushed past him to take the lead as she normally did, opening the door Soris had come through to find herself in the castle kitchens. She'd hardly walked into the room when the human cook turned away from the fire and spotted her.

"What's this? I don't recognize you, elf!" he boomed, stalking threateningly closer to Aurora and Soris. Suddenly he paused, taking in the blood soaked armor she wore and her bloodied appearance. "Wait…is that blood? You're bandits, rebels, outlaws! The guards will make quick work of you!"

He didn't get to say much else, as an elven servant who'd been lurking in the corner snuck up behind him and hit the man hard enough to knock him out. "You have no idea how long that shem's had it coming."

Aurora decided not to complain, glancing towards the door out of the kitchens. "Have you seen a group of elven maidens?"

"Yes, dragged them to Lord Vaughn's quarters they did. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the door Aurora had been eyeing before rushing out the door on the opposite side of the room. Aurora pushed open the door, ready to just rush through to her destination when she instead ran into more guards who'd been on a lunch break apparently. They both rose to their feet as soon as Soris and Aurora entered, suspicion clear in their faces.

"Where did you get a weapon, elf," one of them sneered at her.

"Uh oh," Soris muttered.

"You better talk quick, scum!" the second snarled.

"We don't have time for this," Aurora growled impatiently, throwing her dagger into the neck of the one that was armed with swords. It killed him nearly instantly since he had no armor, and the other whipped out his bow to retaliate but never got to notch an arrow before Aurora ran him through with her longsword. She turned to see Soris just managing to put an arrow in the crossbow by the time both bodies fell to the floor, and she sighed.

"How about you go grab the mace and shield off the guard I killed earlier? That should be easier to use than that crossbow. We'll be done by the time you figure out how to use it."

Soris frowned but didn't argue, setting the crossbow aside while he went to relieve Moustache of his weapons. When he came back armed, he strapped the crossbow to his back to be returned to Duncan later, or possibly given to Nelaros, and nodded to show he was ready to move forward. She handed him a dagger she'd pilfered off of the goon she'd gotten in the throat, just in case he ended up without the mace, then made her way to the door, determined to push on. They didn't have the luxury of time—every moment passed was more time for Vaughn to have his way with the other four elves. For all they knew, some of them were already dead.

They fought their way past two more guards before Aurora found the armory, and her face lit up. "Good! Soris, keep watch, we can find what we need in here," she ordered, already taking off her swords and looking for the leather armor she knew had to be in here that would finally let her fight as well as she normally could. The armor she was wearing right now was already wearing her down, and they still had a long ways to go before they found Vaughn.

"Thank the Maker, there's an entire female leather armor set in here," Aurora said with a sigh of relief as she approached the armor stands, stripping down of the armor she was currently wearing and starting to put on the armor, gloves, helm—even the boots, though she carefully tucked her mother's boots away in a large backpack she found in one of the chests where they would be safe. She secured the backpack after she tucked away some arrows, a shortbow, a few daggers, and some whole armor that could be worth some money inside, making her way to the door. "All right, let's go," she said, feeling much more comfortable now that she was not only properly covered in something that fit her but armored as well.

She'd just opened the door at the end of the hall, ready for more guards considering the terrible luck they were already having. She wasn't, however, prepared for the sight that did meet her once the door was opened.

She just barely managed to register Nelaros standing weaponless before three armed guards before the one in the middle slashed him across the chest and Nelaros fell into a pool of his own blood, dead in seconds. Aurora froze, shock dominating for several long minutes at the same time that the guards noticed Aurora and Soris.

"See? Told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents," the one who'd killed Nelaros stated calmly, sword still tight in hand.

"Should we keep the knife eared bitch alive?" one of the others asked. The leader only shook his head.

"They killed our boys: she dies."

Aurora's eyes snapped up to the leader, anger gripping her once more as she unsheathed her blades. "I'm going to enjoy this," she hissed.

"Stupid wench. We'll show you how men fight," the guard growled, and just like that all three converged on Aurora and Soris at once.

Aurora was ready and eager in a disturbing, bloodthirsty way. She was livid, fueled by the injustices these human men regularly carried out against her and her people. They'd killed her mother, killed innocent women, killed Nelaros, took whatever they pleased, hurt whomever they wanted…

She'd had enough.

Aurora caught the blades of the first guard that came at her, kicking the man in the stomach and then disengaging to run him through the stomach with her sword once he'd staggered back, knocking away the sword of the second guard with her dagger before she pulled her sword free and turned to face her new enemy. She managed to see Soris bash his opponent with his shield hard enough the man staggered and Soris scored a killing blow with his mace to the man's head, deciding to engage her opponent just long enough for Soris to reorient himself. Aurora's swords clanged against the man's shield and sword as she danced around him, careful to stay just out of his reach. He was so focused on her he'd forgotten about Soris, who came up behind him and swung his mace against the man's head, felling him instantly. The two simply stood there for a few moments, breathing a little heavier than normal before they both turned to Nelaros' fallen form.

"Nelaros! I'm so sorry," Soris said mournfully as Aurora approached. She kneeled beside the dead man, carefully closing his eyes. She caught a glint of something gold in the candlelight, and saw a wedding ring stained with blood identical to the band Nelaros wore on his finger, lying on the ground not far from Nelaros' now slackened hand. Carefully, Aurora picked up the band, gazing at the little piece of golden metal in her palm.

"He died to save me," she said softly. She may not have wanted to get married, and hadn't felt any attraction towards him…but he _had_ been chosen to be her husband, even if she hadn't been that willing of a participant. He had still tried to save her…and he had never deserved to die.

Soris put a hand on her shoulder, and Aurora quickly closed her hand around the band, pocketing the ring for later. "Let's make sure it wasn't in vain."

Aurora nodded, rising to her feet. "Let's keep moving," she said stiffly. "We don't have much time."

Not for the first time, she searched the guards, pocketing anything useful like money or injury kits before they pressed forward once more. She didn't know what room would be Vaughn's, or where exactly in the castle they were, so they searched every room, and more often than not each room's occupants would attack Aurora and Soris. As a result, they left a trail of bodies everywhere they went as they slowly searched the castle, and Aurora knew she wouldn't stop until Vaughn was dead and her fellow maidens were safe.

Finally, after passing a great hall, they came to one last hall with three heavy metal doors. The first on the right only had two guards inside that they made short work of, and the one on the left she couldn't open. But on the other side of the one in the middle…

Vaughn. He and his two goons stood over Shianni, who was on the floor with tears in her eyes as she pulled her skirt down, trying to cover herself. She had several bruises and cuts on her, and with horrifying realization Aurora realized that the deed had already been done—they'd interrupted before Vaughn could finish. He must have heard the fighting and hurried to get ready for the coming fight.

"My, my…what have we here?" Vaughn said coldly as he took in the sight of the blood-soaked Aurora and Soris.

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of these two," the one that had called Aurora knife ears announced. That only annoyed Vaughn.

"Quiet, Jonaley, you idiot! They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub! What do you think that means?" Vaughn growled at him.

"It means your guards are dead," Aurora spat, hands already on her sword and dagger.

"All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over?" Vaughn asked smoothly.

"You really think you can talk your way out of this?" Aurora snarled.

Shianni's soft sobs broke through Aurora's fury haze, the red headed woman looking up at Aurora with fearful pleading in her eyes. "Please…just get me out of here! I want to go _home_!"

"Think for a minute," Vaughn stressed as Aurora took a step closer. "Kill me and you ruin more lives than just your own. By dawn the city will run red with elven blood. Think about it: you know how this ends. Or we could talk this through…now that you have my _undivided_ attention."

Just like that, Aurora saw red again. How dare he! She was done rolling over for human scum like him! Even if they arranged a deal, Vaughn would rain Hell upon the Alienage anyway, and his reign of terror would continue. She knew the stories—it wasn't just the occasional elven woman Vaughn did this to. Women in general were swept away to Vaughn's castle and turned up dead a few hours later wherever was convenient to dump the body, be it the river, the sewers, or the very streets.

"I am _done_ talking," Aurora snapped. "It's time you died!"

"I'll gut you myself," Vaughn swore as he drew his sword and shield, lunging at Aurora. She easily sidestepped the move, and the one she still didn't have a name for converged on Soris while Jonaley came to assist Vaughn with Aurora. She turned just enough to slash Jonaley across the chest and kick him away before facing Vaughn once more, catching his shield with her longsword and deflecting his sword with her dagger. The clang of shield on shield sounded through the room as Soris fought his opponent, and Aurora noticed that Jonaley did not return—perhaps her blow had been a killing one. Good, that meant that she could focus on Vaughn.

Aurora caught Vaughn's sword with both of her blades, ducking under his shield as he tried to bash her in the head with it. That single movement allowed her to get under his defenses, and she came up fast after disengaging her blades to bring her dagger up his chest. He stumbled from shock at the deep wound, and without any hesitation Aurora swung her longsword while he was still stunned, taking off his head with the one clean blow. She turned around to see Soris still fighting the last man, and effortlessly threw her dagger into his back. The man keeled over and Soris backed away, staring at the carnage around them. Aurora stepped forward to pull the dagger from the man's back, and Soris finally spoke.

"He…he's d-dead!" Soris said in shock. "Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin!"

Despite Vaughn's threat, she couldn't find it in herself to regret what had happened, but knew Soris would have doubts. She shook her head. "What's important is that Shianni's safe," she assured him.

Soris shook his head, looking frazzled. "I-I'll check the back room for the others…Shianni needs you," he said pointedly before walking away. Aurora took a moment to search Vaughn and his boys, discovering that Jonaley was not dead, but still breathing—slightly. She left him there—he'd bleed out soon anyway, and she wasn't about to give him a mercy killing. None of them deserved it.

Once she'd finished pilfering and had secured her blades, Aurora approached Shianni's side, kneeling before her. She was still sobbing, and it tore at Aurora's heart.

"D-don't leave me alone!" Shianni pled with tears falling down her face. "Please…please take me home!"

Aurora carefully put an arm around her, her heart going out to her cousin. She wished she could do more and somehow take the woman's pain away. "Everything will be all right," she promised in a soft whisper.

"S-so much blood…I can't stand to look at it, it's… _everywhere_!" Shianni cried, turning into Aurora's embrace and away from the gory scene around them. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all?"

Aurora nodded, holding Shianni comfortingly close. "Not just them. _All_ the humans who hurt you."

"Good," Shianni whispered. " _Good_."

Aurora looked up as Soris returned with his bride Valora, and no one else in tow. They must have already been dead.

"Is she going to be all right?" Valora asked. Aurora didn't answer.

"Let's just get out of here," Aurora muttered. She couldn't stand to be in this awful place any longer.

"I'll take the rear guard. I can't wait to leave this place," Soris said, voice strained. No one complained, and one by one they left the room, and eventually the castle.

* * *

When they walked through the Alienage gates, they were greeted by Duncan and Valendrian, who met their small party as soon as they were a few paces into the Alienage.

"You've returned! Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormay's daughter, Nola?" Valendrian asked.

"Nola didn't make it! She resisted, and…" Valora stated, voice choking off with emotion.

"They killed her," Shianni finished softly.

"Nelaros too, the guards killed him," Soris added sadly.

"I see…would the rest of you ladies please take Shainni home? She needs rest."

"Of course," Valora said, leading a still shaking Shianni away. Valendrian turned to Soris and Aurora.

"Now tell me: What happened?"

"The arl's family just got a bit smaller," Aurora said flatly, resulting to dark humor as she continued to reject what had happened in her mind. It would take some time before she managed to come to terms with everything.

"Then the garrison could already be on its way. You have little time," Duncan said seriously.

Aurora looked at Soris, working her bottom lip between her teeth. "We may need to leave Denerim for a while," she said softly.

Valendrian sighed tiredly. "That it has come to this…"

Suddenly, an elf ran up to them, his eyes wide as he shouted for all to hear. "The guards are here!"

Aurora felt her heart leap up into her throat, but she bit back the fear, keeping her expression neutral as Valendrian spoke. "Don't panic!" he called to everyone who'd heard the proclamation, turning to Aurora and Soris. "Let's see what comes of this."

Aurora and Soris stepped back to stand just behind Valendrian, watching as a small contingent of heavily armed guards—much better armed than the men Aurora had fought in the castle—approached.

"I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage," the one at the front with a silvery beard announced

"Here captain," Valendrian said cautiously. "I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, Elder. You will not prevent justice from being done," the guard growled before he spoke in a voice for all to hear. "The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

Aurora closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. They would tear the Alienage apart until they had Vaughn's killers.

 _By dawn the city will run red with elven blood._

No. Her people were not going to pay because Aurora had taken justice into her own hands, even if, at least to her, the justice she'd dealt had been exactly what Vaughn and those who helped him deserved for their crimes. Soris wouldn't pay either—he'd only been rescuing Aurora from her fate.

Opening her eyes and stepping forward with a determined set to her jaw, Aurora spoke. "It was my doing," she said clearly and firmly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she spoke, Soris and Duncan's especially.

The guard looked at her in surprise. "You expect me to believe one woman did all of _that_?"

 _Well, even counting Soris it_ was _mostly me._

"We are not all so helpless, Captain," Valendrian said quietly.

The captain nodded. "You saved many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage," he said respectfully before turning to the rest of the Alienage, who had been steadily gathering to see what would happen. "This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

Duncan surprised everyone by stepping forward before the guards could gather Aurora. "Captain…a word if you please?"

The captain sighed. "What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see."

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's right of conscription. I remove this woman into my custody."

Aurora reeled in shock, whipping around to face Duncan. "You can do that?"

By the captain's reaction, he very well could.

"Son of a tied down—" the captain started to swear before he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Very well, Grey Warden, I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of the city, _today_."

Duncan inclined his head. "Agreed."

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!" the captain ordered, and with that, he was gone. Duncan stepped up to face Aurora, his expression serious.

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you're ready. We leave immediately."

Aurora looked back to where the guards had disappeared, knowing he was right. If she stayed she'd be in danger of angry humans taking matters into her own hands…and Duncan had just taken custody of her. She had to do what he said. She balked at the thought of leaving her home, leaving Shianni after what had happened, leaving her father and Soris…being alone with a human man in general…but she knew she had little choice in the matter.

"Understood," she said softly.

Do not take long. I agreed to have you out of the city forthwith," Duncan said gently. With a nod, Aurora turned away, walking a few paces away to where Soris stood looking nervous. He stepped up once she came near.

"Thank you…you really saved my hide back there…" he said shakily.

"I did what I had to…what was right," Aurora said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"As you always do. Well, I'd like to follow your example. No more daydreaming—I'm settling down. Valora's a good woman, and she has ideas on making life better for everyone here." Soris shook his head. "Your father had the women take Shianni back to your place. Will you see her before you go?"

"Of course!" Aurora replied. What kind of a question was that? Soris gave her a small smile, then pulled her in for a hug.

"Good luck, Cousin. You've been my hero since we were kids. It's just official now," he said softly before letting go. Aurora tried not to tear up, giving him a watery smile before she turned to make her way home.

Just outside the door, Aurora spotted her father, and instantly her spirits dropped even lower. This was not going to be an easy goodbye.

Her father started to speak before she even reached him. "If…this is what the Maker has planned for you, then I guess it's for the best…your mother would've been pleased."

Aurora just couldn't ignore his tone, and the words slipped past her lips before she could think much about what she was saying. "You're not pleased?" she asked. Of course he wasn't! His little girl was being conscripted by the Wardens and whisked away to Ostagar. Hadn't she given Nessa's family ten whole silvers so they could avoid going to that dreadful place?

"I just wish there was another way," her father said sadly. "I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings, and…I'm sorry, this isn't helping," he finished with a sigh.

He stepped forward, pulling Aurora into a hug, mindful of the blades on her back. "Take care, my girl. Be safe. Be wise. And…well, you know. We'll all miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Papa," Aurora said softly, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. She entered the house before she could break down and refuse to leave with Duncan. She had to leave, no matter what she wanted.

"There you are! Thank you! For me, for Soris, _everything_ ," Valora said, walking up to Aurora as soon as she entered the room. Aurora gave her a small smile.

"We elves need to stick together."

Valora beamed at her. "You're the sister I always wanted. Shianni seems to have regained herself. I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, and thank you again!" Aurora laughed softly at Valora's radiant enthusiasm even after everything that had happened, the smile fading as she entered her bedroom where Shianni was sitting on the edge of Aurora's bed.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened…you're amazing, you know that?" Shianni said quietly as Aurora entered the room.

"I just did what had to be done," Aurora said with a shake of her head.

"You always do. They'll write legends about you someday. When the world was at its worst, there you came—fire in your eyes, like something out of a storybook. I'll never forget that." Aurora was deeply touched by her words, tears coming to her eyes even as Shianni continued. "I love you, cousin. Make us proud out there."

Finally, Aurora allowed herself to cry, pulling Shianni in for a hug. "I love you too, Shianni…I'll do my best."

"Maker watch over you," Shianni murmured. The two simply stayed there, clutching tightly to each other before one of them—Aurora didn't know who—finally had the courage to pull away, and Aurora slowly made her way back to the gate where Valendrian and Duncan were waiting. She made sure she'd gotten rid of all of her tears by the time she reached Duncan, hands trembling slightly as the nerves started to settle in.

"Are you ready to go?" Duncan asked as she approached.

"I am," she said steadily despite her inner fear.

"Good. Then we leave for Ostagar immediately."


	3. Chapter 3: A Woman Among Men

_**I'm on a roll with this fanfic. Then again, I love Origins, and I don't want to stop playing the game haha!**_

 _ **PLEASE Review, spread the word, don't give up on it, the further in we get the more original content there will be.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a long trip from Denerim across the Hinterlands to Ostagar. When they camped, Aurora slept a safe distance away from Duncan, and never with her back to him. Thankfully, he never commented or complained, and allowed Aurora to continue with her habits. She was jumpy, traveling with a human man after what had happened at the arl's castle—how could she not be? She'd had plenty of time to face reality by now, and she was plagued with nightmares of the guard's hands on her, except sometimes Soris didn't come in time.

When she was awake, she gave no sign that she had these nightmares, and if she showed signs in her sleep, Duncan made no comment. She did not try to hide her concern over being in a war camp full of human men, however—any elven woman would be worried about such a thing. Of course, after Vaughn, she didn't have much reservations of knifing anyone who tried to force themselves on her, but that didn't mean she wasn't still afraid of the possibility.

Despite her fears and nightmares, Duncan and Aurora did talk some on their trip. He gave her a brief explanation of the situation at Ostagar, how the King of Ferelden, King Cailan, had gathered his armies and the Grey Wardens at Ostagar in a stand against the darkspawn, monstrous creatures that came out in massive hordes during events that were known as Blights. There had only been four Blights in all of history, and despite the doubt of many that this particular wave of darkspawn was a true Blight, Duncan was sure it was. The final stand against the darkspawn was fast approaching, and King Cailan was determined to plunge forward with the attack despite the fact he was still missing many of his reinforcements—he was confident that they could take the darkspawn with how they were now.

Now, as they walked through the ruins of Ostagar towards the heart of the camp, Aurora wondered if she had been conscripted to a suicide mission. The way Duncan had spoken, he didn't sound convinced that they were ready to try and take on the darkspawn horde, and that made Aurora worry.

As Aurora and Duncan drew closer to the heart of the camp, Aurora could feel the stares of the humans all around her. It was like an unescapable pressure on the back of her neck, and she subconsciously took a step closer to Duncan, her fear of being among all these human men returning to the front of her mind once more.

Once they passed under an archway, the area was starting to be less crowded, and Aurora relaxed slightly, though tensed again when she heard a voice calling for Duncan's attention.

She couldn't help it—she had every right to be on edge right now.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

Duncan stopped, clasping the arm of the blonde man in gold armor that had approached them flanked by two guards. "King Cailan: I didn't expect a—"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Aurora blinked in surprised. King Cailan? The King of Ferelden? Was she supposed to bow or something? Did she just stay quiet so she'd be ignored like nobles usually did with good little elves who minded their own business—outside of Denerim, anyway? She didn't know what to do, and she shifted uncomfortably as the conversation continued.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty," Duncan told Cailan graciously.

Cailan grinned. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Aurora stiffened slightly as she became the focus of the King, nervous as he came to stand in front of her. All she could think of was Vaughn, despite the King's friendly and—dare she say it—blissfully ignorant appearance.

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty," Duncan started to say, but Cailan cut him off.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan—we'll be shedding blood together after all. Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

Aurora cleared her throat, giving a slight respectful bow. "I am Aurora, your Majesty."

"Pleased to meet you. The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one am glad to help them," he said, giving her a warm smile that only made her all the more uncomfortable. "I see you're an elf, friend. From where do you hail?"

Aurora blinked, giving him an odd look. "From one of your Alienages, naturally."

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there," Cailan asked almost eagerly. That made Aurora's head spin from surprise. Was he truly that…clueless?

"You have no idea how bad it is, do you?" Aurora asked in shock, suddenly pitying him. She wondered if, were he to become aware of the true state of things, he would try to change it. Perhaps that was why his guards kept him from the Alienages. Maker forbid the elves receive some rights.

Then again, with her experience with humans, that probably wasn't the case. It was best not to get her hopes up.

It seemed Cailan caught the doubtful look in her eyes, because when he spoke next it was rather passionately. "You think I care nothing about these things, but I do. Well, I suppose trust will only come with proof. Things will change once the darkspawn are defeated, including in the alienage. Your people have suffered enough." Cailan sighed, oblivious to the fact he'd just gained some of her respect with his short speech. "But for now, we have a war to attend to. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

Aurora bowed again, a little more noticeably this time. "You're too kind, Your Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies," Cailan said with a shake of his head. Aurora's eyebrows rose slightly at the proclamation. Weren't strategies, well… _important_ , in war?

"Your uncle sends his greetings, and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week," Duncan told Cailan.

Cailan laughed. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"You sound very confident of that," Aurora commented neutrally, observing the king closely.

"Overconfident, some would say; right, Duncan?" Cailan asked in amusement, looking to the other man.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as _quickly_ as you might wish," Duncan said carefully.

Cailan shook his head. "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we see no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. You know, a king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god. But I suppose this will have to do," Cailan said with a sigh. "Now, I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Both Duncan and Aurora bowed respectfully at his departure, watching him go before Duncan stepped forward to speak with Aurora once more.

"What the king said is true—they've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

Aurora glanced in the direction Cailan had left dubiously. "He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously…"

"True…" Duncan said with a sigh, gesturing for her to follow him even deeper into the ruins. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. They soon will outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

Aurora frowned. "Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from Grey Wardens in Orlais. He believes the legend of the Grey Wardens to be enough, however, our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can, and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Aurora nodded. Right, the Joining, the official ceremony that determined whether or not she really would become a Grey Warden. Duncan had mentioned it briefly on the trip to Ostagar. "What do you need me to do?"

Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish all I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There's another Grey Warden here by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge should you need to."

With that, Duncan left, and Aurora sighed, her nerves returning now that she truly was alone in this camp of human men. Still…her hunger couldn't be ignored, and it would probably be best to figure out where everything was while she had the time to do so. Finding this Alistair could wait a little while.

Deciding the quartermaster would be a good place to start, Aurora pulled her pack off to go through its contents before she did anything else, switching out her gloves for something better and putting her helmet in her pack—she didn't need it right now, and she had a better one anyway.

Perhaps she'd find not only something to eat, but also some better armor she could trade for or buy. With the money from her wedding gifts and what she'd looted off of Vaughn and the guards at the castle, she had a decent amount, and she was certain the extra weapons and armor she'd pilfered would fetch a fair price as well. Not to mention the weapons and armor she sold would be more supplies for the army as a whole.

After making her way across the bridge to the main part of the camp—where not only Duncan was camped but also King Cailan, Teyrn Loghain, some Ash Warriors, and a decent amount of mages—and sought out the quartermaster. She spotted an elven courier with whom she felt far more comfortable asking for directions, and managed to find her way to the quartermaster, who was set up in a small corner not far from Loghain's tent.

"You there! Elf! Where's my armor? And why are you dressed so preposterously?" the quartermaster nearly growled as she approached. Aurora was taken aback for a few moments before his words clicked.

"Are you mistaking me for a servant?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked, surprised before realization seemed to dawn on him as well. "Oh, you're the one who arrived with the Grey Warden! I…please, forgive my rudeness. There are so many elves running about and I've been waiting for…I mean, it's simply been so hectic, I never thought…P—please pardon my terrible manners! I…I am just the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special…"

Aurora gave him a cool look. "Perhaps you should treat your servants more kindly."

"Y-yes, of course, you're very right. Did you…come for some supplies, perhaps?" he asked awkwardly.

Aurora nodded. "Yes, I did. And to trade."

"Let me know what you'd like."

Aurora held more money after selling what she'd pilfered than she ever had in her life—the total came to one entire gold piece, three silvers, and twelve bits—she'd never felt so rich in her life. Of course, she didn't have that much after she browsed his wares and discovered some leather armor that was better than what she currently had, a dagger made of grey iron, and some fresh fruit, bread, and even a little cheese. Once she was done, she only had a little over fifty silver, but it was still more than she'd ever seen in the Alienage.

She found a quiet corner not far from a bunch of pens made of wooden fences that appeared to be the kennels—at least it was the kennels for some of the hounds—and ate her small meal in peace, watching the busy workings of the camp around her. When she was finished, she found a safe place from prying eyes to change into her new armor, went back to the quartermaster to sell her old regular leather armor, and began to explore a little more. Having seen the kennel master looking rather troubled, Aurora decided to head back towards the kennels and see what was going on. As she approached, the man shook his head, gazing into one of the pens.

"Hmm…this isn't good. I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed…" He spotted Aurora approaching, and appeared to perk up. "Are you the new Warden? I could use some help."

Once more, Aurora was taken aback. She wasn't used to being treated so…well, not like elven scum, that was for sure. Was this something she'd start to find everywhere, or was she just having a little luck and finding all the pleasant people in camp before she ran into the ones that would treat her like the filth of the earth she was used to being thought as?

"What's the problem?" she asked, coming to stand even with him but a few safe paces away.

"This is a mabari—smart breed, and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed some darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first."

Aurora looked to the animal inside, a large hound that would no doubt look even larger next to her, lying down rather pitifully on the ground. "I'll give it a shot," she said dubiously.

"Go in the pen and let him smell you. We'll know right away if he'll respond. Let's hope this works. I'd really hate to have to put him down."

Aurora nodded, taking the muzzle from the man and walking into the pen cautiously. The mabari rose to his feet and growled almost instinctively, though as Aurora came a little closer, he relaxed, looking at her…almost respectfully. His eyes looked up at her intelligently, though she could also see pain in his eyes.

"There, there," she murmured lightly as she got down on one knee before the hound. "It'll be all right," she soothed. She reached out a gentle hand, and the hound slowly got back down to his lying position, allowing her to gently pet the top of his head.

"That's a good boy," she said softly, petting him a little longer before she pulled out the muzzle. "Now…I'm going to put this on you, just until you get your medicine…then things will start to get better. You'll see," she told him quietly.

He growled weakly, but didn't challenge her, letting her put on the muzzle and only whimpering slightly afterwards.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine," she promised him, petting his head again and scratching behind his ear before she got up and left the pen. The kennel master was smiling at her.

"Well done. Now I can treat the dog properly, poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the wilds any time soon?"

"I might be…why?" Aurora asked curiously.

"There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances. It's a flower that grows in the swamps out here. If you happen across it, I could use it. It's very distinctive: all white with a blood-red center."

 _Well I'm going to need a bit more than that,_ Aurora thought dubiously. "Where in the Wilds would I find this flower?"

"It usually grows in dead wood that collects at the edge of ground pools. There should be plenty this time of year."

Aurora nodded. "I'll see if I can find one if I head out to the Wilds," she promised.

"Good. In the mean time I'll begin treating our poor friend."

Aurora explored the camp a little more, having a pleasant conversation with a mage by the name of Wynne and getting a meal for a neglected, starving prisoner. She wandered only long enough after that to get a good idea of where everything was, then decided it was probably a good time to hunt down the Alistair fellow Duncan had told her to seek out. If only she had a clue as to who she was looking for exactly—she didn't know what he looked like or anything. Maybe Duncan had assumed this Alistair fellow wasn't someone she could miss. Chances were she'd passed him several times while wandering about the camp.

Eventually she did run into a soldier who knew what she was talking about when she mentioned she was looking for a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair, and he was able to point her in the right direction towards a part of the ruins that must have once been a great hall, stating Alistair had been asked to deliver a message to the mages. She thanked the soldier for his help, promptly making her way back to the ruins she had passed but hadn't gone in—at least she hadn't passed Alistair several times over like she'd suspected she would have with her luck.

Whatever she'd been expecting to find, it wasn't the scene she was met with.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" A mage was asking a soldier rather grouchily in the eastern corner of the ruined hall. As Aurora drew closer, she was able to make out the soldier's features. He was dressed in modest splintmail armor, and his messy semi-short hair was a ginger color that almost appeared brown. He had light stubble on his chin that looked like it was barely being kept at bay from forming a true beard, and once she drew close enough, she could tell that his eyes were a brownish hazel.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Ser Mage, she desires your presence," the soldier—most definitely Alistair, now that she was hearing their conversation—replied.

"What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens by the king's orders, I might add!" the mage snapped back. To Alistair's credit, he didn't even flinch at the man's rudeness, though Aurora's eyebrows had raised at the mage's retort.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Alistair asked, a small quirk to his lips. Aurora had to fight a smile.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes…" Alistair said smoothly, as if agreeing with the mage. "I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit," the mage retorted sourly.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was going to name one of my children after you—the _grumpy_ one."

Aurora had to bite down hard on her lips to keep from laughing, fighting to keep a straight face. "Enough—I will speak to the woman if I must," the mage relented, turning around and nearly running into Aurora. "Get out of my way, fool," he growled, a remark that wiped the smile off of her face as she shot him a nasty look. Alistair noted her presence then, turning to face her. He came close enough that Aurora took a step back, though she did her best to be discreet about it. If he noticed, he didn't say anything about it, settling for another glib remark.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he said with a smirk.

"You are a very strange human," Aurora commented, eyebrows raised as she studied him.

At least he didn't seem to be offended by her comment. He only seemed further amused. "You're not the first to tell me that." The smile faded as he studied her too. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Aurora tried to fight back another smile. "Would that make your day worse?"

Alistair snorted. "Hardly—I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment." It was at that moment that recognition finally sparked in his eyes. "Wait, I _do_ know who you are, you're Duncan's new recruit, the elf, from Denerim. I should have recognized you right away, I apologize."

"How could you have recognized me?" Aurora asked dubiously.

"Duncan sent word—he spoke quite highly of you," Alistair commented. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

Aurora inclined her head. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Aurora," she told him graciously.

"Right, that was the name," Alistair mused. "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is…"

Aurora cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering if there was a double meaning behind that statement or if she was just reading too much into things. "You want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

"Would that be so terrible?" he asked with a smirk, then seemed to backtrack hastily once he realized how this particular line of conversation might be taken. "Not that I'm some…drooling _lecher_ , or anything— _please stop looking at me like that_."

Aurora hid her amusement—she had _no idea_ what to make of this human—he was an odd one indeed. Amusing, obviously, he'd already nearly made her laugh a few times, but…she wasn't going to give him more than that. Not yet, anyway. She didn't know him well enough, and he _was_ a human man. She'd come to find that human men weren't to be trusted early on in life, a fact reinforced by recent events.

Her musings didn't last long as Alistair continued. "So I'm curious—have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"Have you?" she asked pointedly. Alistair grew somber.

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow, whenever you're ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

Aurora nodded. "Let's go."

"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on," Alistair said, gesturing for her to take the lead.

Aurora knew that they still needed to gather the other recruits, so with Alistair's help since he was the one who knew who they were, Aurora set out to find the other two. Unfortunately, the first one she met was a man she'd seen trying to talk a female soldier into sleeping with him, so they were already off to a bad start.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be," the man said, sizing her up in a way that made her step back uncomfortably, though she still spoke in an aggressive defensive tone.

"What did you think I'd be?"

"Not an elf, yet here you are," the man said, and Aurora had to bite back a smart comment along the lines of _what, an elf can't be a fighter_? "The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" she asked him, eyebrows raised. She could think of several organizations off of the top of her head that required some sort of proving or initiation ceremony—she wasn't that surprised that the Wardens had one.

Daveth laughed bitterly. "That depends on what kind of life you've led. Me, I'm perfectly willing to believe that this Joining is some kind of punishment. I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds," he said ominously, like it was some dreadful news. Aurora knew that there were darkspawn and wolves and all sorts of nasties in the Wilds, but she needed to go out there to get that flower for the mabari anyway, so she wasn't that frightened by the prospect, not even of facing darkspawn. Even after what Alistair had said, they _were_ Grey Wardens—fighting darkspawn was kind of what they did, so if there was as good a time as any to start…

Aurora shook her head. "So what? That wouldn't frighten me," she said honestly—she really did mean it. After Denerim castle, she wondered if things would faze her ever again. Maybe in some extremes, but she didn't think darkspawn would. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she would be terrified of the darkspawn when she finally saw them. She wouldn't know until she had her first run-in with one.

"Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn—what _isn't_ there to be scared of?" Daveth complained. "It's all too secretive for me, it makes my nose twitch! I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

Aurora didn't miss his bitter tone, and decided to reply smugly and see if he could figure out if she was serious or sarcastic. "I'm looking forward to it."

Daveth snorted. "You sound just like the bloody knight. Well, more power to you. Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be if you need me for anything."

Aurora watched him go with a shake of her head, deciding not to comment as she moved on. She could feel Alistair's gaze on her from behind, but she ignored it, focusing instead on finding the other recruit. He didn't say anything outside of directions, and Aurora didn't try to encourage conversation. She wasn't too keen on engaging the human, especially since she still wasn't quite sure what to make of him. At least at the moment he'd remain in her good graces with his sense of humor so long as he kept his hands to himself.

The other recruit wasn't far from where Daveth had been, and Aurora picked him out from the crowd quickly with Alistair's help.

"Greetings—you must be the third recruit we've heard about," the man said as she approached. Why was it they could all pick her out instantly but she had a hard time finding even one of them on her own? Was it the whole _elven woman armed to the teeth_ thing?

"Yes, I am Aurora," she said casually, staying her normal safe distance away.

"Ser Jory is my name—I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon." Jory inclined his head, taking note of her smaller stature and pointed ears. "I wasn't aware elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human."

Aurora shifted uncomfortably at the reminder, folding her arms over her chest. As usual, her defensiveness made her lash out, if only slightly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"No. Clearly the Grey Wardens pick their recruits on their merits," Jory said calmly. "I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens—is it not thrilling to be given that chance?"

Deciding to stick with the same answer she'd given Daveth, considering Alistair was right there and she wanted to be consistent, Aurora gave Jory a small nod. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"I fought hard to get here. Impressing Duncan was not easy. Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?" Jory asked her casually, though she could see the light of nervousness in his eyes. Aurora shrugged.

"Daveth said we might be going into the Wilds."

"I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited. I suppose since you're finally here I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there."

Aurora watched him go, shaking her head. Why was she the only one not bothered by the thought of the Joining? Was this a human men thing?

Now that she had found both of the other recruits, Aurora knew she needed to head back to Duncan—the sooner she was finished with this Joining ritual the sooner Alistair wouldn't be accompanying her. It wasn't that she had anything against him—other than being a human man—but she would have felt more comfortable without any man around her right now.

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you're ready to begin preparations." Duncan looked to Alistair. "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

Alistair smirked. "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick here in the army."

Aurora bit back a laugh, though a soft snort managed to escape her.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair; we don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us," Duncan chided him. Alistair was clearly pacified.

"You're right, Duncan, I apologize."

"Now then, since you're all here we can begin," Duncan said, returning to business. "You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

Aurora took a moment to wonder why in the Maker's name they needed blood for each of them, but considering how secretive they were being about the entire Joining ritual she didn't even bother to ask. "And what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

What was it with people telling her what to look for but not _where_ to look? "How will we find this archive?" she asked patiently.

"It will be an overgrown ruin by now, but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search."

She shrugged—that was good enough for her. Though she wasn't comfortable with the thought of going into the Wilds with the three human men…she didn't have much choice in the matter. They were all Grey Warden initiates, she apparently needed Alistair as a guide, and the things out in the Wilds were probably best faced in a group. "Find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood."

"The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that could prove valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will," Alistair said with a short nod.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

As that was clearly a dismissal, Aurora turned and started for the gate to the Wilds that she had passed earlier. The guard was already aware, apparently, that they were to be leaving, and so they left without any issues.

Which meant that Aurora was now officially alone in the Wilds with these three human men.

She'd never been so paranoid in her life.


	4. Chapter 4: Grey Wardens

_**Annnnnd Chapter 4, yaaaaaay (I had a busy few days, now my week is looking extremely uneventful. Looks like there will be a lot of writing)**_

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

They traveled in silence for the beginning of their journey. A part of Aurora wondered if the silence bothered Alistair, as he seemed more of the chatty type. Normally the silence would bother her too, but considering her company, she preferred to keep to herself and not be the one to start the conversation if they even talked at all outside of their current quest.

They traveled with Aurora and Alistair near the front, Alistair only semi leading by indicating to Aurora what direction they needed to go while mostly leaving Aurora to lead, which was odd to her. Jory and Daveth simply followed behind the pair, looking around nervously at the wilds around them. Aurora and Alistair seemed to be the only two at ease.

They'd actually traveled rather far from the camp without any interference, but Aurora didn't expect their luck to run that much longer, especially with her in the group. Lately she hadn't been that lucky.

That thought had just crossed her mind when movement in the bushes off to her left caught her eye, and her hand dropped to her dagger. The movement did not go unnoticed by her trained warrior companions, and Alistair looked ready to ask what was wrong before she suddenly acted, drawing the dagger and tossing it with precision into the bushes the same moment a wolf leapt out from within. The beast dropped dead to the ground, but Aurora was already drawing her sword as a growl sounded from up above, managing to get the sword in the air in time to catch the wolf that tried to jump on her from above, using the beast's momentum to make sure when it's dead body landed it was at her side and not on top of her. The howls of the rest of the pack sounded in front of them as Aurora hurried to retrieve her dagger from the first dead wolf, deciding the other three didn't need an explanation considering the two dead wolves and the other eight or nine that were now bounding towards them.

Alistair drew his sword and shield, charging right into the bulk of the pack without hesitation, bashing one wolf aside with his shield and running through another with his sword. Once Aurora had her weapons once more she joined him in attacking the wolves head on. Jory rushed to join them, though Daveth stayed back, picking the beasts off one by one with his arrows.

Once Jory reached them, they made quick work of the wolves, and soon their furry bodies littered the ground around them. Aurora sheathed her blades, nursing her right arm where a wolf had gotten in a good bite on her forearm and trying to decide if it was a wound that needed attention or one she could ignore until they were finished with their quest.

* * *

Alistair wiped the blood from his sword, taking a moment to discreetly glance at the elven woman who stood a few paces away from him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. He'd caught her fighting a smile at some of his jokes, and was suspicious she'd thrown around a few sarcastic remarks she'd made purposely ambiguous, and yet at the same time she tended to come off as cold and aggressively defensive, not to mention he had not missed the distance she kept between herself and anyone—literally anyone—else. Was it because they were all human? Did she have something against humans? Or was it something else? At least he knew it wasn't just him, as she appeared to treat everyone that way. She hardly spoke to anyone as well, and kept herself aloof in what might have been an attempt to ward off those who wanted to talk—with the way she acted, Alistair almost felt like approaching her with conversation would be a crime against her somehow. Still, she seemed so uncomfortable and on edge, even when they had been in the safety of the camp, and he wanted to do something to try and help her feel a little more at ease.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Alistair sheathed his sword and approached her with an impressed smile on his face. "That went well—I think we work rather well together," he commented, keeping an eye on her reactions so he'd know if he was accidentally ruffling her feathers. "How did you know the wolf was there?"

Aurora sighed, nudging one of the wolves' legs out of her way. "The sun reflected off your armor and caused the wolf's eyes to glint—that kind of stood out in a bunch of bushes, told me something was there. After that all I needed to do was look."

"Well, it was a good thing you saw it—things wouldn't have been so pretty if you hadn't." He noticed she was favoring her arm, then caught sight of the blood dripping free. Concerned, he reached out to grasp the injured limb, keeping in mind to be careful. "You got bit. Here, let me take a look—"

Aurora shied away from his hand, sharply cutting him off as her deep blue eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing a wound. I'll take care of it."

Alistair was taken aback, backing away with hands up to show he'd meant no harm. "I…was just trying to help," he said haltingly. Aurora pulled out her water skin, carefully peeling off her leather gloves so she could treat the wound. He managed to catch a glimpse of a collection of bruises on her wrist that looked like they had been caused by a firm grip, but she'd turned so he couldn't see any more in the next moment.

"No offense, but I don't need your help. I'm not a defenseless little elf woman, I can handle myself," she muttered.

Ah, so this did have something to do with being human. Possibly because he was a man too, considering her comment. Alistair sighed, retreating once it was clear she wanted to be left alone. "I never said you were—I was just trying to be kind."

She didn't say anything in response.

They continued on their way, and Alistair noted that whenever they were near any body of water, Aurora scanned the banks, looking disappointed whenever she didn't find anything. _What's she looking for_ , he wondered.

Suddenly, as they were passing the carnage of a patrol that had obviously been jumped, a weak voice sounded. "Over here!"

Alistair was immediately looking for the source of the voice, but it was Aurora who spotted and quickly moved towards the wounded soldier weakly trying to get up.

"Who…is that? Grey…Wardens?" the wounded man rasped as he dragged himself closer to the group.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair couldn't help but say, noticing that Aurora was fighting a smile at the comment. He just couldn't figure her out—did she hate him or not?

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground...please, help me! I've got to…return to camp…" the man struggled to say. Aurora kneeled down, and for the first time Alistair saw her allow some kind of contact with another living being as she put a hand on the man's shoulder, studying his wounds.

"Let's try to bandage him up, at least," she said. "I don't have enough for his wounds…"

Alistair kneeled beside her, keeping a respectful distance away now that it was painfully clear she didn't like being too close to people. "Let me, I have bandages in my pack," he said. Aurora let her hand drop away immediately, stepping back and letting Alistair bandage the man. It took a few moments, but as soon as Alistair had put away what remained of his bandages and stood up, the man was staggering to his feet.

"Thank you. I…I've got to get out of here," he pushed out through a few pained groans before he stumbled off in the direction the group had come from. Jory was quick to speak up, looking like a panicked nug at the moment.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned man killed my darkspawn!" he fretted. Alistair sighed.

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful," Alistair tried to sooth him. Jory was immediately defensive.

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed! How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army_ in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the hoard," Alistair said patiently.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me," Aurora muttered under her breath.

"I am simply trying to stay alive! You do not see me fleeing, do you?" Jory retorted.

"A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't."

Aurora sighed in exasperation. "It appears that I am the only man here," she said in annoyance, arms folded across her chest as she leaned against one of the trees. She was just sitting back there, watching them squabble and judging them.

Alistair couldn't help the glib comment from slipping out. "After how well you handled those wolves, I know I'm relying on you to protect me."

Aurora's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and just for a second her guard was down long enough for Alistair to see the amusement reach her eyes, and a smile flashed across her face, a short laugh escaping her that she quickly cut off and tried to hide, looking away as she controlled her expression again. Ah, so she wasn't all rock and thistles—he'd have to keep up with the jokes, and maybe she'd stop being so standoffish.

Still, right now they still had a panicky group to calm down, and it appeared Aurora was leaving the calming to him while she simply shamed them from the sidelines. "Know this," he said as he turned back to Ser Jory. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first," Daveth said humorously. Oh good, Alistair wasn't the only one.

"That is…reassuring," Jory mumbled.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however, so let's get a move on," Alistair finished firmly. Of course, Aurora was already moving ahead of them, though it wasn't actually in the right direction.

"Aurora, this way," Alistair called, curious growing when she kept moving.

"I know," she called before he could repeat himself. She kneeled down and…wait, was she picking a flower? Whatever it was, she had it tucked away safely in her pack before Alistair could look twice, and she had rejoined them in a matter of moments. "I'm ready."

She had hardly taken a few steps in the right direction when Alistair reached out to grab her shoulder long enough to stop her. "Wait!" he said sharply. He stood there for a moment, the three recruits looking at him curiously before he nodded ahead, drawing his sword and shield, which prompted the others to ready their weapons as well. "There's darkspawn ahead."

The other two men suddenly grew nervous, though Daveth did have a steady enough hand to knock an arrow in place. Alistair now took the lead, guiding them forward until the first darkspawn came into their field of vision.

Aurora was at his side, so Alistair was able to catch her reaction to seeing her first darkspawn. She'd kept a cool and level head, remained calm and casual at the thought of approaching them, and so he was curious to know what she would do when she finally saw darkspawn. The woman lived up to what he'd seen of her so far, and of Duncan's high praise of her.

Aurora paused, if only for a few moments, taking in the sight of the twisted creatures before her. They were like skeletons with rotten flesh stretched tight over their bones, their many razor sharp teeth filling their mouth, and their dark armor and weapons stained with blood just like their skin. Disgust and revulsion flickered across her face, but he didn't see any fear, not any that showed through anyway. In the next moment Aurora had steeled herself, hands firmly gripping her two blades as she charged the creatures with Alistair.

This time their enemy had blades and shields, but Aurora handled the situation as well as she'd handled the wolves, though it wasn't as easy. Alistair ran into a small group of stout rogue darkspawn, taking care of the short creatures before they could retreat and start trying to pepper their small group with arrows. Jory and Daveth dealt with the two Hurlocks, the thick human sized darkspawn with swords and shields, and Aurora…

Somehow the woman ended up toe to toe with a Hurlock Alpha while more darkspawn came at them from the surrounding areas at the sound of a fight echoing through the Wilds. She left a regular Hurlock, an archer, and a few rogues in her wake getting to the Alpha. Daveth picked off the darkspawn that tried to come at her as well, and when a few of the darkspawn broke away to take care of Daveth, Jory intercepted them, allowing Daveth to continue watching Aurora's back. Alistair was worried to see the petit elf fighting such a large and heavily armored creature, but she seemed to be doing all right at the moment, using her smaller stature to slip under the creature's attacks and get close to try to do some damage herself before nimbly dashing out of reach. Still, that was a dance that she couldn't keep up forever—what was she waiting for?

Alistair was already moving to join her in fighting the Alpha when two Hurlocks charged at her from the right. He shifted to intercept the two Hurlocks instead, smashing his shield into the one on his left before it could register it was being charged, deflecting the sword of the other with his own sword. An arrow zipped past Alistair's shoulder, lodging in the eye socket of one of the creatures before another appeared in its throat. It was easy for Alistair to shove his sword through the creature after that, kicking the dead Hurlock off his sword and to the ground so he could focus all his attention on the remaining Hurlock.

Alistair finished off the remaining Hurlock, turning to help Aurora just in time to see her go in for the kill. The elven woman came in close as the Alpha raised its battle-axe high, ready to swing it around to cut the woman in half. As the axe swung low, Aurora did not pull away, putting herself in clear danger to get her kill in a move that would have to be a precise strike. Her longsword swung through the air faster than the battle-axe, and with the one well-aimed swing she severed the Alpha's head from its body, though still took the hit from the battle-axe, which knocked her to the ground. Thankfully, the only part to hit her had been the handle and the Alpha's arms considering how close she had moved in to cut the creature's head off, but it was still a heavy blow. Aurora grunted from the impact, staying on the ground while she worked to catch her breath. Everyone now had quite a bit of blood on them, but the woman seemed to be either oblivious or uncaring about that fact as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Alistair asked as he approached her. "That was one nasty hit."

Aurora shrugged. "I'll be all right. Nothing I can't walk off." She hesitated, stopping just short of brushing past him. "Thank you…for keeping those other two off me. They would have been too much for me," she admitted quietly before she continued on without another word, rummaging through the darkspawn creatures' stuff for a few moments for anything useful. After she was done scavenging, she pulled out the three vials for the darkspawn blood Duncan had given the recruits, tossing two of them to Jory and Daveth.

"Uhg…right…darkspawn blood," Jory said uncomfortably, eyeing one of the dead bodies with revulsion. Aurora had already cut into one of the darkspawn and almost had a full vial.

"Suck it up and just do it already. I'm not going to do it for you," Aurora stated, standing up and tucking her vial away. She stepped over one of the bodies, approaching Alistair again. "Which way is the tower?" she asked.

Alistair glanced up towards the sun, seeing where in the sky it was so he could point her north. "It should be over there—we'll know when we reach it, we'll have to cross a bridge when we start getting close," he told her.

Aurora nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Several times while the group traveled further into the Wilds they were jumped by darkspawn, but they managed to fight them back each time. Aurora disappeared every now and then, and Alistair noticed that each time she reappeared her pack seemed to be a little fuller. What was she finding and where, there was nothing out here! That he could see, anyway. After they'd crossed the bridge and Aurora found and disarmed about seven traps he'd come to terms with the fact that the woman was good at finding things.

Now, as the ruins they were searching for finally loomed into view, the sound of darkspawn battle cries, and no small amount, reached them as well.

"There's a lot of them up ahead…this won't be easy," Alistair said quietly. Aurora unsheathed her blades.

"When is it ever?" she asked pointedly, creeping forward to some bushes right before they turned the corner and started up the hill to the ruins. She crouched low, peering through the leaves for a few minutes while the others crouched behind her.

"I count five archers…" she said softly, gesturing for Daveth to take a look to see where they were so he could take care of them. "There's at least five of their stubby rogues running around…four of their sword and shield bearers…is that one a mage of some kind?"

Alarm shot through Alistair, and he shifted to crouch down beside her. "Let me see," he said a little sharply, peering through the bushes. Sure enough, there was an Emissary among them, which made him swear under his breath. "A Darkspawn Emissary…as if the Alpha wasn't bad enough…"

"We'll just have to be sure he doesn't get the chance to cause too much trouble," Aurora said decisively.

"I'll take care of him," Alistair announced. "Just keep the others off me."

"Got it," Aurora agreed. Quietly they all moved into position, Aurora getting as close as she dared to the rogues, Daveth finding a spot where he had a perfect view of all the archers, and Jory eyeing the Hurlocks. Alistair locked his sights on the Emissary, hoping that the recruits would be able to hold the rest at bay long enough to take care of the much larger threat.

They all stayed perfectly still in their spots, waiting for the signal before Aurora nodded to Daveth. Everyone tensed, and then Daveth rose from where he'd been crouched and let loose his first arrow, which easily fell one of the archers. By the time he'd fired at the second archer, Alistair, Jory, and Aurora were all already charging the other darkspawn.

Alistair hurried right for the Emissary, who shot a fiery blast at him as he charged. He ducked behind his shield, the flames scattering against the smooth surface as he continued to race forward. A Hurlock got in his way before he could reach his target, and Alistair caught the creature's sword with his own, smashing his shield into the Hurlock hard enough to throw the creature on the ground. He paused long enough to block another attack from the Emissary before shoving his sword through the Hurlock. Jory had already killed one of the Hurlocks himself and was taking care of the other two, which left Alistair free to charge the Emissary. The creature seemed to realize this and, before Alistair was in range, it put aside it's staff and pulled out a curved blade, snarling at him. It grabbed his shield when he came close enough, catching Alistair's sword and snapping at his neck with its teeth. Alistair lashed out with his foot, getting the creature in the gut so that it stumbled back a few steps. The creature was swift to recover, swiping at Alistair's midsection with its blade as he came close, forcing Alistair to step back as it got to its feet. Alistair didn't waste any time on continuing to press the attack, which led to an almost constant back and forth between him and the Emissary, which seemed to have a talent for staying just out of trouble.

After a few more blows, pain suddenly ripped through Alistair's shoulder, causing him to stagger back and the Emissary to retreat to a safer distance. He looked to his shoulder to see a dagger sticking through his shoulder, though it's owner—one of the archers who had apparently run out of arrows—was quickly felled by Daveth. Still, that little distraction was all that the Emissary needed, as in the next moment Alistair felt a sickening tug quickly followed by the odd sensation of growing steadily weaker. The Emissary chanted its strange spell, and Alistair grit his teeth to try trudging towards the creature as well only to find that the Emissary had also paralyzed him.

Alistair felt a flash of panic rip through him at the realization that he _couldn't_ move while the Emissary came closer, still doing its disturbing chant but now wielding its blade in its other hand. This was how he was going to die—gutted while held immobile before the battle even began while leading these recruits through the Wilds. The Emissary raised its blade, ready to deliver the killing blow when something whizzed through the air and lodged in the side of its head. Alistair blinked in surprise as he was abruptly released from both the paralysis and the strange weakening sensation, stumbling backwards and turning to see Aurora finishing off her rogue adversary with one blade.

Once the short creature was dead, Aurora hurried over to Alistair's side, already pulling out one of her injury kits. She seemed to have a lot of those in her kit, or at least possessed the ability to pull them out of thin air.

"Hold still," she commanded him, placing one hand on his shoulder despite his protests and pulling the blade out. Alistair hissed in pain.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked before she put pressure on the wound. Aurora reached a hand forward to show she had the remains of crumpled elfroot in her palm, most likely a quick salve of some sort already applied to the bandage she had pressed to his wound that she was already moving to wrap.

"If I can stick people with sharp objects I should also know how to heal injuries from those sharp objects, no?" Aurora asked pointedly. Alistair was surprised with how gentle she was as she treated him considering her gruff approach to everything else since he'd met her, but he didn't complain. "This is only temporary. I'm sure one of the healers back at camp can get you in fighting condition before the battle in no time."

Alistair cleared his throat, waiting patiently until she'd finished bandaging him up. "Right…thanks."

Aurora nodded, right back to keeping a safe distance from him and acting aloof as he put his sword and shield away. "Let's just get what we came for and get back to the camp."

Alistair sighed, gesturing towards the ruins that now towered before them. "It should be somewhere in there."

Alistair and Aurora led the way into the ruins, scanning for any sign of the documents. All that remained besides the ruins themselves was one broken chest not far from where they stood.

"Well, that looks promising," Aurora sighed, effortlessly pushing off the broken lid of the chest to reveal it was empty. Before anyone could comment or ask _what now_ , a new voice reached them.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

* * *

Aurora stood from her place by the chest and turned to see a woman standing above them a little deeper in the ruins, raven hair pulled back in a bun messier than the one Aurora had kept her hair in since she left Denerim, and dressed so scantily she wasn't hiding much. A black skirt of leather strips at least covered her below the waist with the black leather boots and black wrappings, but all she had to cover her on the top was a deep purplish red piece of fabric that hooked around her neck and draped down to her navel and wrapped tight around the small of her back. Thin ropes of gold kept the fabric in place, and a plume of feathers spiked off of her left shoulder, attached to a black leather and fabric sleeve that fit snugly on her shoulder. The weathered, twisted staff on the woman's back instantly told Aurora she was a mage. Vibrant, calculating amber eyes watched their groups every move just as intently as Aurora's blue eyes watched her as Aurora moved to the front of the group.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" the woman inquired, her voice sounding smooth but dangerous as she came to a stop before Aurora, folding her arms over her chest. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger, or intruder?" the woman finished in a voice as sharp as Aurora's blades.

"I'm neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse," the woman said in amusement before walking right past them, still talking. "I have watched your progress for some time. _Where do they go_ , I wondered, _why are they here_? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

As the woman came to a stop where the windows of the hall they were standing in must have once been, turning to face them once more, Alistair approached Aurora, still keeping respectfully away—something she'd started to notice and, well, she appreciated his thoughtfulness and care to respect her clear desire not to be too close to human men—but coming close enough to speak in soft tones to her.

"Don't answer her, she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman was quick to judge, her voice scathing. "Oo, you fear barbarians will _swoop_ down upon you!"

Alistair pursed his lips, looking at the ground thoughtfully. "Yes, swooping is _bad_ …" he drawled slowly.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth said in the panicked tone of voice Aurora was starting to reference with the other two recruits. They really were a paranoid cowards once it came to the real world, weren't they?

" _Witch_ of the _Wilds_? Such idle fantasies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" the woman mocked, looking down upon the men like they were imbeciles far beneath her. At least Jory was acting the part. The woman pointed to Aurora, amber eyes now focused on her as she spoke in a strong tone. "You there: women do night frighten like _little boys_. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Aurora inclined her head. She kind of liked this woman, though she wasn't foolish—she could feel a sense of danger about this woman and knew she had to be careful. "You can call me Aurora."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish," the woman—Morrigan—said smoothly. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?

"Here no longer?" Alistair echoed, accusation creeping into his tone as he stepped forward, gaze sharp. "You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky… _witch thief_!"

"How very eloquent," Morrigan said in amusement while Aurora raised a hand to keep him from charging Morrigan or doing something rash. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them!" Alistair returned, and Aurora dropped her hand when it was clear that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"I will not, for 'twas not _I_ who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer, if you wish; _I_ am not threatened," Morrigan mused.

"Then who removed them?" Aurora asked patiently.

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

Aurora's eyebrows rose. Really? Her _mother_? Aurora shook her head. They wouldn't get anyway just standing about, playing twenty questions with Morrigan. If Morrigan's mother had the documents, then they needed to see Morrigan's mother. Aurora wasn't about to ask too many questions and invoke Morrigan's ire—after all the darkspawn they'd fought on the way here, she was ready to return and get some rest.

"Can you take us to her?" Aurora asked carefully, ignoring the looks she got from the other three.

Morrigan chuckled lightly. " _There_ is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair said slowly. "First its 'I like you,' but then _zap_ …frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will, just you watch!" Daveth fretted, looking genuinely afraid now.

Aurora was starting to feel like a babysitter. Thankfully, Jory of all people came up with a smart reply that shut Daveth up for the time being.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change," Jory griped. Aurora hadn't even realized it was cold…

"Follow me then, if it pleases you," Morrigan said, and with that she turned away to lead the party of four deeper into the Wilds.

* * *

"Greetings Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who—"

The old woman standing in front of the shack that had just come into view was quick to cut Morrigan off, her vibrant but experienced amber eyes giving credit to the claim that it was Morrigan's mother they were meeting.

"I see them girl. Mm, much as I expected," the old woman hummed as they approached.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked skeptically, standing on Aurora's right. Daveth and Jory grouped on her left.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe! Shut ones eyes tight or opens ones arms wide…either way, ones a fool!" the old woman stated, eyes narrowing slightly.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth leaned over and hissed at Aurora, who resolutely ignored him and tensed when he got close.

"Quiet, Daveth!" Jory snapped at him. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad," the old woman said smoothly. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

The old woman turned her attention to Aurora, stepping forward to stand right in front of her. "And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?" the old woman asked her. Aurora studied her for a moment, still cautious—if she had been getting a sense of danger, even if it wasn't being directed at them at the moment, from Morrigan, then she wasn't about to doubt that the old woman before her was just as dangerous, if not more. Wiser than her riddle filled way of speaking was leading the other three to think, anyway. No doubt they were thinking _crazy Witch of the Wilds_ while Aurora was thinking _powerful woman not to be messed with_.

"I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking," Aurora said in a measured tone.

The old woman laughed. "If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask!" Once she stopped laughing, the old woman studied her, long enough Aurora shifted uncomfortably but not long enough for anyone to break the silence with a question. The old woman's gaze did not waver from Aurora as she spoke. "So much about you is uncertain, and yet…I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So _this_ is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair drawled in a snarky tone of voice from beside Aurora, a smirk flickering across his face.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" the old woman mused as she appraised Alistair again. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tails, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!" the old woman said wistfully before cackling with laughter. Morrigan sighed, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose like she had a sudden onset of a headache.

"They did not come to listen to you wild tales, Mother," Morrigan said in exasperation.

"True—they came for their treaties, yes?" With that, the old woman disappeared into the house for a few moments, still talking, but loud enough for them to hear. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You—" Alistair began to accuse hotly before her words registered in his mind, watching as the old woman handed the treaties over to Aurora. "Oh…you protected them?"

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Aurora didn't question the old woman's statement—she'd already had a discussion along those lines with Duncan, and it had become painfully clear as she'd explored the camp that not many were taking the Blight as seriously as they probably should. "Thank you for returning them," Aurora said graciously.

"Such manners!" the old woman mused with a smile. "Always in the last place you look…like stockings."

The woman laughed at the odd looks she received for the comment. "Oh, do not mind me—you have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then," Morrigan said simply.

"Do not be ridiculous girl! These are your guests!"

Morrigan sighed. "Oh, very well, I will show you out of the woods—follow me."

* * *

They arrived as night began to fall, the moon starting to rise high in the sky. Morrigan had left them once they'd made their way back to the Grey Warden tower, and after that they were on their own. Alistair was not sad to see her go, and sincerely hoped he'd never see the witch ever again.

As they passed through the gates, Alistair caught sight of the bonfire where Duncan stood waiting for them, and was just about to start heading that way when Aurora suddenly veered to the left.

"Um…Duncan's that way," Alistair said pointedly, though the woman just kept moving, and Alistair sighed, turning to Jory and Daveth. "You two go on ahead, we'll catch up," Alistair said with a shake of his head, following after Aurora. He was about to call for her attention again when he realized she was talking to the kennel master.

Odd…

"The mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Unless I get that herb I told you about, there's not much hope," the man was telling her. Aurora was already reaching back into her pack, and within a few heartbeats had pulled out the flower Alistair had thought he'd seen her pick earlier.

"Is this the flower you were looking for?" she asked sincerely, handing it over to him.

"Let me see…yes, that's certainly it! Give me a moment and I'll make this into an ointment."

While he did that, Aurora made her way into the pen they were standing beside, where the poor dog whined from within, sounding truly pitiful. She crouched out of sight at that point, but Alistair figured she must have been petting the dog or giving it some kind of comfort. The kennel master entered the pen then, and a quick exchange passed between them.

"Do you have him?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes passed in relative silence with the occasional whimper, but eventually the two stood and left the pen.

"He looks better already. I'm sure he'd thank you himself, if he could," the kennel master told Aurora with a smile. Aurora wasn't looking at him—she was still focused on the mabari.

"What will happen to him now?" she asked quietly.

"Let's give him a day or two to recover," the kennel master said with a shrug, appraising her for a few moments. "Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you."

Aurora looked up at the kennel master in surprise. "You think that's possible?"

"Maybe. It's likely he understands you're responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as the average tax collector. Come back after the battle and we'll take another look."

Aurora nodded, turning to leave before she spotted Alistair, who was leaning against a nearby ruin pillar and smiling. He spared her any comments, however, deciding just to enjoy seeing once again that she wasn't all steel and thorns. "Come on, they're waiting for us by the bonfire—you'll need to start getting ready for the Joining."

* * *

"So you've returned from the Wilds—have you been successful?" Duncan asked as the pair approached. Aurora nodded.

"Yes, we have," she informed him.

"Good. I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately," Duncan said with a nod as she handed over her vial, as did Daveth and Jory.

"Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother…" Aurora said carefully, remembering the old woman's warning even if it was something she'd already discussed with Duncan to a degree.

Alistair spoke up then. "There was a woman at the tower, and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very…odd."

"Were they wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so. They might be apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry," Alistair said with a furrowed brow.

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

Aurora was surprised, shooting Alistair a discreet look. He'd been a Templar? She wouldn't have expected that. All the Templars she'd ever come across had been brisk, strict, cold, and aloof. That wasn't exactly what she saw with Alistair.

Still, now was not the time for such questions. Now was the time to focus on the Joining, like Duncan had said. "Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" Aurora asked curiously.

Duncan and Alistair both grew somber. "I will not lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

Well…that…was not expected. The way he phrased his words, this ritual could kill them.

Then again, what did she have to lose? She had nothing to go back to—if she went home they'd probably just arrest her, or maybe not even bother and just go right to killing her. She was here all ready, and after all the trouble she'd just gone through to get the stuff for the Joining, she didn't feel like backing out. Not to mention…she did like being able to walk around armed, walk around herself—as much as she could be right now, as she was still coping—without fear of being stoned for it. Well, not as much fear. And a part of her had truly started to want to become a Grey Warden—especially after hearing Duncan had tried to recruit her mother before she'd died.

Aurora stood straight, refusing to back down from cowardice. "I've come this far—I want to see this through."

To her surprise, Jory agreed with her. "I agree—let's have it done."

Duncan nodded. "Then let us begin—Alistair, take them to the old temple."

* * *

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it!"

Alistair stood off to the side watching the recruits while Jory, who had just spoken, paced nervously. Daveth rolled his eyes, saying what Aurora was thinking.

"Are you blubbering again?"

Jory scowled. "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," Daveth muttered, though Aurora noted that Alistair made no comment, having been uncharacteristically quiet since Duncan had sent them off. And though he watched them…he wasn't quite looking them in the eye. She didn't like that at all, but she wasn't going to complain or bolt, like Jory appeared to be ready to do. She settled for a scowl, honestly tired of the whining these two had been doing ever since she'd arrived.

"I swear, I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman."

Jory didn't react to her jab; he continued wringing his hands. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…It just doesn't seem fair," he despaired.

 _Shem, don't you dare start complaining about how tough and unfair your life is around me, do not even go there_ , Aurora thought as her eyes flashed dangerously at _It just doesn't seem fair_.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth stated pointedly.

"Including sacrificing ourselves?" Jory asked incredulously.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth said firmly. Maybe she'd judged the rogue human too quickly—maybe there was some honor in him yet.

Though she was getting tired of listening to them, so she settled with a sharp rebuke. "Will you both just shut up?" she asked in exasperation, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts," Daveth mocked him.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade," Jory stated in desperation. At that moment, however, Duncan arrived, and they had to shut up anyway as the Grey Warden began to speak. Alistair straightened, suddenly looking…well, a little tense and on edge. That wasn't a good sign either.

"At last, we come to the joining," Duncan said as he walked past them. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Aurora made a face of revulsion at the thought—after Denerim's castle, she could stand to see blood, have it on her, but… _drink_ it? That was just…disgusting! Unfortunately, that put her in the same class as Jory as he gave Duncan a horrified look.

"We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan replied. Alistair chose that moment to speak up, his tone serious and quiet.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspwan and use it to slay the archdemon."

That's why the ritual was deadly. They had to survive subjecting themselves to the taint of the Blight. Charming. "Let's get on with it, then," Aurora said, looking back to Duncan.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan stated. Alistair bowed his head and closed his eyes, his voice coming out…almost soothing in a haunting sort of way. Aurora listened carefully to every word.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day… _we_ shall join _you_."

Alistair looked up, and Aurora looked away before he could catch her watching him. Duncan moved to the table where a chalice sat waiting, pouring the three vials of blood into the cup before taking it in both hands and turning to face them. Alistair looked like he was bracing himself, and Aurora looked around at the other two, wondering who would be first.

"Daveth…step forward," Duncan said steadily. Daveth didn't shrink from the chalice, and Aurora had to bite back her revulsion as he took a drink, wondering if she'd be able to stomach swallowing the vile liquid.

Suddenly, Daveth doubled over, screaming in pain in such intensity Aurora actually took a step away from him with Alistair, watching as he started to collapse to the ground.

"Maker's breath!" Jory exclaimed, drawing his sword.

Daveth slowly crumpled, and in a matter of seconds was dead upon the ground.

"I am sorry, Daveth," Duncan said in a frighteningly calm tone before turning to Jory. "Step forward, Jory."

Jory instantly started to back away from the man. "But, I have a wife, a _child_! Had I known…"

"There is no turning back," Duncan said seriously, gazing intently at the man that was now backed against the stone wall.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Jory explained in a panicked tone of voice, greatsword clutched in trembling hands with white knuckles. As soon as Jory said no, Duncan set aside the chalice, and for a moment Aurora thought Jory might actually be allowed to back out. At least…until Duncan pulled out a deadly looking curved dagger and began to approach the panicked man. Jory swung his blade, which Duncan easily batted aside, grabbing Jory's wrist in a firm grasp before running Jory through the stomach with the dagger.

"I am sorry," Duncan said, though his voice was…emotionless, and sent shivers up Aurora's spine as she stood perfectly still, eyes riveted to the horrifying scene before her. It seemed her brain was trying to process that the two men she'd just spent the past several hours with were now dead on the ground before her, Jory's blood starting to pool and stain the stone around his body. Though…was this worse than the sights she'd seen at Denerim? It was still horrifying, and she found herself momentarily paralyzed—even Alistair beside her was disturbed, it was all over his face, his fidgety and nervous movements, and the fact that he'd taken steps back with her.

Duncan retrieved the chalice, turning to Aurora. Blast it…a part of her had hoped he'd forget she was there. "But the Joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Duncan passed the chalice to her slightly trembling hands, and Aurora didn't resist, gazing down at the chalice and the dark red liquid within for a few moments. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself to down it fast enough she wouldn't taste it, hopefully.

 _What do I have to lose? Besides, isn't it better to take the path that there's at least something of a chance of survival rather than trying to bolt and dying like Jory?_

Aurora's jaw set in firm determination, and before she could panic and back out she tipped the chalice back and did her best to choke down some of the blood within. Duncan took the chalice back, and Aurora didn't miss as she started to feel warm all over that Alistair and Duncan were both backing away to a safer distance.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," Duncan said steadily just before the pain hit, and Aurora leaned forward as it suddenly felt like her head was going to explode, her blood pounded in her ears, and the warm feeling spiked to an unbearable burn. The temple around her was quickly disappearing, giving way to a haze of green, cloying smog, smoke, the thunder of darkspawn howls, roars, and battle cries…and then…right before her, a blood red dragon with harsh, jagged scales and wicked teeth that curved harshly from it's mouth. And the beast was right before her, looking right at her as it roared in her face, the heat and stench of it's breath almost overpowering despite the fact her body already felt ablaze

But the dragon was quickly fading, fading…blurring into darkness…

Aurora swayed dangerously, and as Alistair saw her begin to collapse backwards he darted forward, managing to get his arms securely around the small woman and hold her up before she could hit the ground.

* * *

Aurora first realized that she was lying upon a cold stone surface as she came to, next realizing with relief that she was not suffering the pain she had been experiencing before she lost consciousness.

After that, the events preceding the darkness she'd just come from came to the front of her mind, and Aurora opened her eyes to see Duncan and Alistair leaning over her, Alistair looking rather concerned. She shifted uncomfortably at their close proximity, and both men backed away.

"It is finished…welcome," Duncan said as she slowly sat up.

"Two more deaths," Alistair said softly. "In my Joining, only one of us died. But it was…horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through," he said sincerely, managing to catch Aurora's gaze before she looked away. They gave her a moment to reorient herself, and Duncan waited until she'd managed to get to her feet to speak again.

"How do you feel?"

Aurora fixed her bun, hands still shaking slightly as she tried to stay steady—the room was still spinning a little. "I'm…glad I didn't ask many questions. Nothing you said prepared me for that—nothing you could have said would have either…"

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," Duncan said pensively.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked, drawing their attention. Aurora allowed him an answer in the form of a small nod. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining…" he admitted.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do," Duncan explained. "That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget there is one last part to your Joining," Alistair suddenly cut in, and Aurora tensed slightly. More? What more could there be?

She relaxed as Alistair hurried to explain, having noticed her reaction. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us…of those who didn't make it this far."

Aurora had a flash of Nelaros go through her mind as Alistair handed her the already made pendent, holding the leather string a little tighter in her hands as Duncan claimed her attention once more. "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

Aurora would have reacted in surprise if she wasn't still reeling—at least he was giving her time to recuperate. "Very well," she said quietly

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you're able."

Aurora watched him go, noticing that Alistair lingered for a few moments, like he was debating saying something. She didn't pay him much mind, however, as she was still wrapping her mind around everything. She noticed in the back of her mind that the bodies of Jory and Daveth were gone as she leaned against the closest wall, taking a few deep breaths as she felt Alistair's worried gaze on her back. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, Aurora carefully took the ring she had kept on her since Denerim's castle out of its careful hiding spot, slipping it onto the necklace to rest beside the pendent before she put the necklace on.

If Alistair saw, he didn't comment, but when she didn't turn to face him and talk to him, he quietly made his way out of the room and left her to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Ostagar

_**Okay...phew...chapter 5...and since the battle of ostagar bleeds right into the next part I'm already working on Chapter 6. Yaaaaayyyy more freedom to play with original material!**_

 _ **Sorry I'm excited to get to the actually running around part of the story haha.**_

 _ **PLEASE Review!  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Once Aurora stopped shaking and the world stopped spinning around her, she tucked her newly acquired necklace out of sight under the newer, better armor she'd acquired from the quartermaster and changed into before starting off in the direction Duncan had pointed her. What she'd seen was still burned in the front of her mind…but there was nothing she could do about it now. The Joining was over, she was officially a member of the Grey Wardens, and there was nowhere for her to go but forward. She'd passed the point of no return when she'd killed the guards back in Denerim, and she knew it. Right now, she just wanted to survive this great battle everyone was anticipating so she could move on and try to get accustomed to her new life.

The war meeting was surprisingly being held on the other side of the hall, so Aurora didn't have to travel far to hear the argument the King and Loghain were having at the moment.

"Loghain, my decision is final, I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines," Loghain argued back as Aurora slipped in unnoticed behind the Revered Mother and a mage to stand by Duncan.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all," Cailan countered bluntly.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It is not a fool notion. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past…and you will remember who is _king_."

Aurora's eyebrows rose, and she tried not to make eye contact as the conversation continued to escalate.

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century," Loghain sneered.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" Cailan stated, turning to Duncan and cutting off the conversation with Loghain.

"They are, Your Majesty," Duncan said without missing a beat. Cailan turned his attention to Aurora.

"And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order."

 _You don't know the half of it…_

Aurora gave a respectful bow of her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now—you should be honored to join their ranks," Cailan stated with a smile. Loghain decided to pick that moment to growl at Cailan again.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to _reality_."

Cailan sighed in annoyance, leaning over the map on the table spread out before them. "Fine, speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines, and then…?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it's vital."

"Then we should send our best." Cailan straightened, turning his attention to Aurora. "Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done."

Aurora blinked in surprise. But she'd thought… "You mean I won't be fighting in the battle?"

"We need the beacon; without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge," Duncan said, which apparently ended that potential argument before it even started. Aurora sighed, though Cailan looked as blissfully cheerful as ever. Aurora was starting to get the impression he wasn't the sharpest sword on the rack. Idealistic, but not bright.

"You see? Glory for everyone," Cailan said cheerfully. Loghain simply scowled.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much—is that really wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan chose that moment to intervene, thankfully—Aurora was growing rather tired of hearing these two bicker, and it took everything in her not to snap at them, even if she liked her head right where it was. "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain said simply.

"Isn't that what your men are for, Duncan?" Cailan asked with a pointed look.

"I…" Duncan started before he simply sighed, apparently deciding not to argue. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The mage took that moment to step forward. "Your Majesty, the tower and it's beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi—"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn," the Revered Mother said harshly, cutting him off and earning a judgmental look from Aurora. Now she was starting to see the human behavior she was familiar with. It seemed as this battle drew closer people would start to show their true colors. She'd have to be on guard for any soldiers looking for some female company before a battle that could be their last.

"Enough!" Loghain snapped. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of battle!" Cailan said with excitement in his eyes. Loghain was already walking away.

"Yes Cailan…a glorious moment for us all."

Aurora didn't know why, but something about his tone of voice made her shiver.

"Come, let us tell Alistair of the plan before the battle starts," Duncan told Aurora quietly, waiting for her to fall into step behind him. All around them soldiers moved to and fro, gathering their things and leaving to get into position for the battle. It seemed she wouldn't get much time to prepare.

Alistair was waiting by the large bonfire they'd met Duncan at earlier, and he straightened as they approached. Duncan took up a spot in front of the bonfire, turning to face Aurora and Alistair, who stood side by side with a safe distance between them.

"You heard the plan," Duncan said with a nod. "You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked, just as surprised as Aurora had been.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men will not know when to charge," Duncan chided him.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch, just in case, right?" Alistair asked, looking rather disgruntled. Aurora couldn't blame him.

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle," Aurora said with concern furrowing her brow.

"That is not your choice," Duncan said sharply, looking between the two. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must to whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn, exciting or no."

Alistair sighed. "I get it, it get it…Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no."

Aurora actually cracked a smile, barely holding back laughter at the image that flashed through her mind. "I don't know…That could be a great distraction," she said, purposely not looking at him so she could try and keep some sort of illusion of seriousness to her remark.

Alistair looked at her in surprise, especially when he saw her smiling, but he didn't miss a beat on his return remark. "Me _shimmying_ down the darkspawn line?" Alistair laughed softly. "Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

Duncan sighed like he had a sudden headache, pressing on with the serious conversation in an attempt to salvage it. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gale up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Aurora asked, returning to seriousness.

"We will signal you when the time is right—Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

Aurora sighed. "All right…I know what I have to do."

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens—I expect you to be worthy of that title," Duncan told them seriously.

"Duncan…" Alistair said suddenly, his tone softer than Aurora had heard yet. "May the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all," Duncan replied before he turned and left, leaving Alistair and Aurora alone.

"Let's just get to the tower. It may not be the most glamorous job, but we best not dawdle," Alistair said with a sigh once Duncan had disappeared. "We don't have long before the battle starts."

Aurora nodded, already headed in the direction Duncan had pointed them in. Alistair remained one step behind at her right hand side, as he had been earlier. As they approached the bridge over the gorge, the wind picked up and it began to rain, giving the air an ominous feeling. Aurora didn't mind the water falling on her face and head—she'd always enjoyed the rain. However, right now…it only gave her a foreboding feeling.

They came to the end of the bridge, looking out into the valley in time to see mist rolling out from the forest and a terrifyingly large horde of darkspawn emerging from the trees. Even Alistair looked worried at the sight. Aurora, on the other hand, had never seen a battle, and she drew to the edge of the bridge, watching as a volley of fire arrows were released and moved down most of the initial line of darkspawn. The hounds were released next, colliding with the darkspawn forces before the men charged forward with a loud battle cry. From the enemy lines, flaming rocks were catapulted in their direction, and as she stepped back away from the edge of the bridge a large rock smashed into one of the towers—not the tower they were headed towards—and caused the night sky to light up from the explosion it caused, Alistair and Aurora shielding their eyes from the scene. Aurora looked around her in amazement for several moments, not even fazed when someone racing by—there were a lot of people running about now—plowed right into her and she staggered as they just kept running. Alistair steadied her with a hand to her arm, that hand dropping away almost as soon as she was steady.

Shaking her head to try and pull herself out of her daze, Aurora finally started forward across the bridge. "Come on, we have to get to the tower," she said firmly, passing archers and soldiers alike. More flaming rocks were hurled through the sky, a few impacting against the bridge they were on. At one point, one impacted right on the surface of the bridge behind Alistair, sending the man straight to the ground with a loud thud. Aurora skidded to a halt, doubling back and hauling him to his feet with great effort.

Uhg…why do humans have to be so big and heavy? But that had to hurt…

"Come on," Aurora repeated, and to Alistair's credit he kept going like he hadn't just been flung to the ground by a flaming rock. They managed to avoid being knocked back by any more flaming rocks, though several more impacted with the bridge and Aurora saw some men go down in flames, others toppled over the edge of the bridge. She did her best not to think about it, pressing onward until they were stopped outside the Tower of Ishal by a mage and one of Loghain's men.

"You…you're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower…it's been taken," the soldier said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about, man, taken how?" Alistair asked sharply.

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers. They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead."

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves," Alistair said with an air of command Aurora hadn't known he possessed. Well…she was just learning more about him all the time.

"Here," the mage said, stepping forward and casting some sort of spell while they all unsheathed their weapons. Aurora's eyebrows shot skywards in surprise when both of her blades suddenly shimmered with flames, swinging them experimentally.

"I could get used to this," she said smugly before she took the lead into the tower's courtyard with the others. They'd hardly turned the corner when they were met with darkspawn, and Aurora raced forward with Alistair at her side while the mage and the soldier—who was carrying a crossbow—hung back to pick the creatures off from a distance. Fireballs and lightning whisked over her head courtesy of the mage while Aurora charged one of the Hurlocks in the courtyard, tucking and rolling under his swinging blade to come up behind him. As soon as she was on her feet, Aurora spun around and stabbed him with her longsword, then her dagger. The thing kept moving, but for the moment she had him in place.

"Alistair!" she called, and in the next moment Alistair had shoved his longsword through the creature from the front, officially killing it. Aurora kicked the Hurlock forward off of her blades to see Alistair spin and get one of the short little rogues in the head with his shield, then went in the opposite direction since he seemed to have things well in hand. She raced towards the darkspawn archers, killing the first one with a blow through the neck and throwing her dagger into the head of the second. Once she'd retrieved her dagger she hurried to one of the platforms that had been constructed for their archers were another darkspawn archer kept shooting at Alistair from above, putting him at a serious disadvantage. She came around the corner and the creature snarled at her, pulling out a dagger and trying to run her through before she could act, throwing down it's bow. She blocked the dagger with both blades and lashed out with her foot, getting the creature in the leg and making it hunch over. That was all she needed, as she pulled her daggers away and cut its head off execution style. She stood on the edge of the platform, looking down to see Alistair dealing with three darkspawn at once, two Hurlocks and a rogue that was trying to sneak behind him. He was holding his own, but it was still an unwelcome situation.

Grabbing her daggers firmly in hand, she launched herself off of the platform and managed to land on top of the rogue, killing it instantly as she dug her blades in and then yanked them free, turning to see Alistair—now free of the troublesome rogue and the archer—holding both Hurlocks at bay with sword and shield. Deciding to make his job a little easier, Aurora risked injury by sliding under the human's shield, which was pressed against a Hurlock's chest, and shoving her dagger into the creature's gut before it could bring its blade down on Alistair. The creature stumbled back, which allowed Alistair to turn his full attention to the other Hurlock while Aurora dealt with the one she'd just stabbed. Despite its injury, it still lunged at her with a roar, and she knocked its longsword aside before dancing out of the way of its shield as it tried to bash her with it. She quickly moved, trying to get to a more suitable angle against the creature and quickly switching her longsword to the other hand so she could slash the creature across the back. That made it stumble again, so Aurora took the chance to come in close and stab the dagger through the back of the creature's neck.

She kicked the now dead Hurlock to the ground, watching for a few seconds as Alistair handled the remaining Hurlock and deciding he had things well in hand. If he needed help, the mage and the soldier were in the perfect position to do so, and she'd seen a few broken crates that could hold useful supplies. So, while Alistair finished up she started some quick looting, lifting a dagger off one of the darkspawn corpses, a few healing poultices from the broken kits, and even managing to find an injury kit—they'd probably need a lot of those.

"Really?" she heard Alistair ask as he turned to see her taking another dagger off of a darkspawn.

"Hey, you never know when you might need another dagger," she said. "Besides, one of these creatures had an injury kit. You can find good stuff if you look."

Alistair sighed in exasperation, but Aurora didn't pay him any more mind as she pushed past him and hurried up to the next part of the courtyard just before the tower entrance. There, they found several more Hurlocks, and Alistair almost got _too_ acquainted to a Hurlock Alpha.

As they rounded the corner the first thing they'd seen had been the Hurlocks, and Alistair and Aurora had gone right into fighting them. Alistair, had immediately found his hands full with three Hurlocks—poor human—but it had been the Hurlock Alpha charging him from the side while he was too busy with the three regular Hurlocks that had made Aurora afraid for a few moments she was about to see the man brutally slaughtered.

"Alistair!" she shouted, swiping through the rogue she'd been fighting since she'd spotted him trying to rush their mage and archer with her longsword before pulling out one of the daggers she'd just lifted from the darkspawn, grabbing its blade, and then flinging it with all of her strength towards the Alpha charging the human with a careful but precise aim. The blade lodged perfectly in the eye slot of the creature's huge helmet, and Alistair quickly backed away from the three Hurlocks as the Alpha fell between them.

Pulling out her own dagger once more, Aurora charged the closest one that was converging around Alistair. When he saw her coming, Alistair slammed his shield against the Hurlock hard enough to send the Hurlock to the ground. "Here!" he shouted as the creature fell before turning to the other two. Aurora didn't hesitate in plunging her longsword into the creature's face before it could get back up. She lashed out with her leg towards the next closest one, sweeping its feet out from under him and giving Alistair the opportunity to shove his longsword through the creature's chest. Aurora stabbed her dagger through it once it fell as well, just to make sure, then watched as Alistair slammed the Hurlock's shield aside and ran it through all the way to his swords hilt before kicking the creature to the ground. It was the last one, as the mage and soldier had already held the rest off while Alistair and Aurora had fought the worst of them.

Alistair looked at her, breathing a little heavier. "Thanks for the save," he said, watching as she rolled the Alpha over so she could pull her dagger free.

"Like I said…You never know when you'll need another dagger," Aurora said, rising to her feet. "Come on, we still have to clear the tower."

As soon as they entered the tower they were met with the haunting sight of soldiers whose bodies littered the floor and were awash in flickering torchlight. Aurora didn't even flinch, not even fazed by the sight of men littering stone floors after Denerim's castle but at least a little disturbed since these men had been fighting on their side.

They entered the main chamber to see barricades set up and even on fire, and on the other side a group of darkspawn stood waiting, bows drawn. Everyone hurried forward to move around the barricades, as there was a path that they could travel to get to them. However, when they came close enough, Aurora flung her arm out, catching mostly Alistair from the movement and staggering slightly as he crashed into her. Thankfully he managed to catch himself and neither of them fell over or was pushed forwards.

"Wait!" she barked, all of them halting and ducking when a few arrows whizzed overhead. She dropped to her knees by the right pillar, carefully undoing the rope and pin from what looked like a fire bomb. Alistair dropped down beside her to avoid getting shot while their mage and soldier companions laid down cover fire so she could work.

"How did you see that?" Alistair asked as the rope fell away and she carefully lifted the fire bomb.

"I was taught very well about several things," she said, eyeing the darkspawn on the other side of the barrier. "Duck."

Alistair obeyed without hesitation this time, and Aurora stood long enough to hurl the bomb towards the Hurlock archers on their right, killing the two instantly as flames engulfed them. The mage cooked a rogue that charged at them from around the corner with lightning before it could get too far, and Alistair rose to his feet, shaking his head.

"Is there anything else I should know before we continue?" Alistair asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"I'm also really good at picking locks, decent with a bow, and I've dabbled in herbalism, tracking and finding things, and even poison making, though I don't use that one much. Well…I've been thinking of studying the more explosive side of poison making, like those handy fire bombs," Aurora said thoughtfully.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Alistair said bluntly as they moved through the chamber, past the hall, and into the next main chamber. They were instantly jumped by a much smaller collection of darkspawn that they made quick work of, especially with Alistair and Aurora fighting almost back to back to keep each other covered. As if to prove her point, Aurora even stopped to pick the lock on one of the footlockers in the room they were passing through to see if there was anything useful. There was, and she pocketed her find almost immediately after making sure it was something useful, continuing this process several times through the room but doing it fast enough that it didn't slow them down. At the end of the chamber they came to the door to the next floor up, and only had to make it past three archers and a rogue, which wasn't difficult at all. As they came to the top of the stairs, it seemed Alistair just had to voice his concerns, speaking in a low and fast voice from beside Aurora.

" _Maker's breath_! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Aurora wiped some blood from her face from the previous fight, looking back at him. "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place," she suggested, somehow with all seriousness.

"Right, because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding—we'll laugh about this later!" Alistair responded sarcastically. She rather enjoyed having someone who understood her kind of humor—maybe if they both lived through this she could give him a chance to at least be a partner in sarcasm.

Alistair broke her musings as he continued in a tone that let Aurora know he was being serious once more. "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal."

Aurora cast her gaze about the room before her—it was devoid of darkspawn, though there were bodies and fire and broken crates littered about. She sheathed her swords, scrounging around the mess for a few moments. "Give me…a second…" she muttered before she finally found a corpse that had been holding a good longbow, pilfering their quiver of arrows as well and gathering any arrows she could find. Once she had her collection well in hand, she stood up to face her companions. "These ones don't know we're coming—let's try to be swift and stealthy about this," she explained, knocking an arrow in place as she hurried to the two doors that came before a wide open chamber. She hurried over the one on the left, waiting until the others were with her to kick the door open and line up her first shot with the crossbow wielding soldier. It couldn't even be considered a fight—Aurora and the soldier both stuck arrows in the two darkspawn who were within and the mage toasted them with a fireball to make sure they stayed dead. Aurora searched the darkspawn for anything useful, tossing the mage a lyrium potion one of them had before she moved to the door on the right. They did the same thing, and the fight was over just as quickly.

Maybe she'd use a bow and arrow more often…

As they entered the large open chamber, Aurora hung back, spotting two ballistae that could make quick work of the darkspawn in the horde. She grinned, gesturing for crossbow wielding soldier to man one as she took up the other, looking to the mage. "Want to lure them over here?" she asked pointedly, loading up the ballista and waiting patiently. The mage shot a fireball to the space halfway between the rest of the darkspawn and the ballistae, getting the creature's attention so they charged. Instantly, Aurora and the crossbow soldier started firing, the bolts sailing through the air and to the darkspawn enough that only one made it to Alistair, who was waiting in between for any unlikely survivors. After that short slaughter, there was only one archer at the end of the hall, and Aurora took out her bow and arrow long enough to fell the archer.

That left another door, and since they had no idea how many darkspawn were on the other side, Aurora pulled out her blades once more. "All right, let's get this over with," she commented, securing the bow and arrows for another time so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Aurora was glad she switched to the longsword and dagger when they kicked open the door, finding several archers and some rogues on the other side. Alistair slammed his shield into the rogue that charged Aurora, allowing her to move on to her actual targets—the archers. She reached the first one in moments, running him through with both longsword and dagger before the creature could reach its daggers. The second archer had its blades out, but Aurora was quick to descend, overpowering the creature in a matter of seconds. She turned to see the mage zap another archer into death, and Alistair was finishing off the last, so Aurora did a quick loot so that by the time Alistair finished his opponent she was ready to go up the stairs and to the third floor.

The next floor was initially empty just like the previous, though Aurora still crept cautiously close to the room on the other side of the main chamber.

"Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal—the king is depending on us!" Alistair said passionately under his breath from off to Aurora's right. Nothing else was said after that, because Aurora spotted six darkspawn in the next room—three archers and three rogues. Her and Alistair stopped the three rogues from getting to the soldier and mage, who fired at the three archers around Alistair and Aurora's quick fight with the rogues. It became a pattern of sorts for Alistair to knock the rogues to the ground with his shield so Aurora could run them through, or for Aurora to catch their blades and knock them back towards Alistair who ran them through from behind.

Quick work.

By the time the soldier and mage had finished zapping, burning, and pumping arrows into the archers Aurora and Alistair had already finished with the rogues and moved out of their two companion's way. Once the way was clear, Aurora did her quick looting and joined the others in waiting by the door to the next room. Alistair was the one to kick it open this time, and it was a good thing too because there was quite the flood of darkspawn followed by the loud baying of mabari hounds inside. Aurora rushed in to join him, and as Alistair threw a rogue off of him and instantly turned to face a Hurlock, he shouted to her.

"The lever, over there—it will release the hounds!"

He didn't need to tell her what he had in mind. She rolled under the blade of the Hurlock she'd been facing, rushing just beyond him while under fire of the archers in the room to reach the leaver, which she pulled back with one mighty heave. Instantly, the four dogs leapt eagerly into the fight, and Aurora charged one of the larger looking rogues with one of the hounds at her side. The creature blocked her, but with its hands full with Aurora's flaming blades it couldn't stop the large mabari from crashing into it and knocking it to the ground before ripping its throat out. Aurora had already left the dog to its kill, moving on to an archer off to her right and killing the beast with one of her daggers. She glanced at the rest of the room to see a Hurlock had killed one of the four dogs, but other than that everyone was fine. She retrieved her dagger, did her looting, and continued on to the hall without a word, and the other three didn't need a signal by now to follow her.

Aurora made sure they cleared every room in the hall lest some of the darkspawn creep up on them from behind, which wasn't that hard to do when there were only eight darkspawn and they had the addition of the three hounds helping them. They made quick work of the creatures, Aurora did her quick looting as the others finished their fights, and Aurora and Alistair were finding a rhythm that worked with the two of them while fighting the darkspawn—it still had its chinks, and they'd almost taken off a limb or two from one another by now, but they were doing quite well for having only fought during this particular battle and during their trip through the Wilds.

There were only two Hurlocks and two archers on the other side of the door at the end of the hall, and each of them picked a target and quickly finished the battle. Once the last darkspawn fell, Alistair hurried to the stairs.

"Come on, that's the top," he urged, and he and Aurora led the way up the stairs and through the door to where the beacon should have been. They ran into the room at full speed with Alistair in the lead since they'd spent most of their time fighting to the top of the tower, though stuttered to a halt when a deafening roar sounded. They looked in horror to find their way to the beacon blocked by a giant purplish ogre chewing on the soldiers that _had_ been guarding the beacon. Before any of them could even swear, the ogre turned to face them and roared again, saliva and blood spraying the air close to it.

Aurora glanced at Alistair as they all quickly pulled out their weapons. "Don't let me get squished," she joked weakly, though she was half serious—that thing was huge and brawny, especially compared to her. If it tried, it could definitely pick up all of them and snap all their backs at once.

Alistair didn't have time to retort as the ogre charged them, their mage and soldier companions rushing to the backs of the room to attack from a distance and leaving Alistair and Aurora to handle the ogre one on one. Immediately the ogre was being peppered with fireballs and arrows, though the massive creature only treated the arrows as an annoyance and so far the fireballs weren't coming frequently enough to really faze the creature.

Alistair raised his shield to block a heavy blow from the creature's hand, and Aurora darted so she could leap forward and dig her blades into the creature's thigh before kicking away, not wanting to deal with its ire. She didn't move away fast enough, however, and it swiped at her before she landed on the ground, sending her flying across the room where she hit the wall and landed with a cry of pain. Slowly, she pushed herself up to her elbows, feeling her side—which was burning in agony, to feel a rip in the flesh and come away with too much blood.

Aurora looked up in time to see their mage companion get the ogre in the face with a fireball as it picked up Alistair, causing the creature to drop the man and turn to the mage with a furious roar. It lowered its head and charged with all its massive weight at the small mage, and effortlessly impaled the poor human on its massive horn. Aurora shoved herself to her feet, weaving slightly, before she raced forwards and picked up her fallen blades that were no longer flaming. The ogre was taking a moment to pull the mage's body off of its horn as it turned to face the remaining three, and Aurora took her opportunity to wound the same leg some more, shoving her longsword into the creature's thigh and pulling down with all of her strength to do some damage. It kicked her off, and she hit the ground hard, which only put her in more pain, but she ignored that pain and pulled out one of her many pilfered daggers, throwing racing forward and this time digging her blades into the hand that tried to sweep her aside. The beast reared back, taking her daggers with it as they were still in its hand. From behind her, she heard quick and heavy footfalls, followed by a voice shouting two words.

"Aurora, move!"

Aurora dipped away, looking up in time to see Alistair kick off the ground in a jump and plunge his sword into the ogre's chest. The ogre fell backwards to the ground with a deafening roar, Alistair holding on the entire time. Alistair ripped out his sword once he was on the ground as the ogre flailed, grasping the sword in both hands before plunging his sword downwards into the ogre's skull. The thing died as Alistair twisted his blade, just to be sure, and then kicked off of the massive creature's body.

Aurora allowed herself to sink to the ground once the immediate danger was gone, a hand pressed to her main bleeding wound—she was rather sure she had more and just wasn't aware of it.

"The beacon is over there—we've surely missed the signal. Light it before it's too late," he commanded the soldier as he hurried over to Aurora's side. "How bad is it?" he asked, noting how she was favoring her side. No doubt he'd seen that entire swipe and knew she had to be hurt no matter what she said.

"Well…I wasn't squished," she said weakly as she shrugged off her pack. "I've got plenty of supplies in my pack…use some of those," she told him as she took her hand away from her wound, pulling out her canteen of water to pour the clear and soothing liquid over the wound to decently heal it. Alistair grimaced at the sight of the wound, but carefully set about treating it with as little contact to Aurora as possible. She pulled out a healing poultice to help, downing the concoction and handing Alistair some elfroot to use on her wound before she went back to waiting. The soldier had already lit the beacon, and now the entire room was awash in the intense firelight. Eventually, Alistair finished bandaging her, packing away the supplies and giving her an odd look after glimpsing its contents.

"Don't tell me you've found all of this here at Ostagar—what is some of this even used for?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"I've found all of it around—Denerim, the Wilds, the camp, this tower…you'd be surprised what you can find if you look, and you never know when something will come in handy—or what will fetch a fine price if you trade it," Aurora commented, allowing him to help her to her feet. "Now…we still have to guard this thing. I'll look around for anything we can use around here…see if I can make any traps…I already have a grease trap that just needs set up," Aurora murmured, sheathing her blades and limping over to search one of the crates. She came up with an interesting looking tribal necklace and a lyrium potion—though the latter wasn't going to do them much good anymore with their mage killed by the ogre.

Once she was sure she'd found all that was useful at the top of this tower, she made her way to the door, carefully setting up her grease trap and ordering their soldier friend to be ready to set the grease on fire should darkspawn come through the door. She left the door then, resting against a pillar at Alistair's insistence as she searched through her pack for the stuff to make some other sort of trap to help protect them from any more darkspawn invading the tower.

Alistair stood by the balcony that overlooked the valley, looking out nervously down at the battle below. "It doesn't look good down there…and I don't see Loghain's men—they should have flanked the darkspawn by now!" Alistair approached Aurora, who got to her feet to come see what he was talking about. "You don't think something happened to Loghain and his men, did you? Do you think the darkspawn somehow got behind their lines as well?"

"I don't know," Aurora murmured.

The door behind them suddenly burst open, and both of them spun around to see darkspawn suddenly flooding the tower room. Their soldier companion was shot before he could even fire at the grease trap, though it did slow a couple of the darkspawn down, and as Aurora was reaching for her weapons she saw Alistair throw himself to the left to avoid a giant chunk of rubble a Hurlock had thrown at him.

"Alistair!" she shouted, though no other words left her lips as one, two…three arrows suddenly lodged themselves into different places in her body and Aurora fell to the ground, hardly registering the impact as the noise of the world around her dulled to a high-pitched ring, and everything quickly faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6: Here We Stand Alone

_**Ahh...chapter six. I was delayed because the remaining computer in the house needed repairs to it as well, soooo I couldn't write for a few days. But it's back now, so I can write again, yaaaaaaay!**_

 _ **Please review, I'm dying for feedback.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Aurora didn't expect to regain consciousness. In fact, she expected to never wake up again, least of all to find that she felt as it she'd been run over by the ogre they'd fought.

Then again, she might as well have been, it had knocked her around rather well…

Aurora groaned at the sore feeling, slowly sitting up in the…bed, she was on a bed. Carefully, she opened her eyes to take in the small, cozy little hut that was her surroundings, surprised to see a familiar, scantily clad, raven haired figure approaching her.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased," Morrigan said in that smooth voice of hers as she approached Aurora's bed.

"…yes…Where am I?" Aurora asked slowly, still regaining her bearings. She realized next that she was only in her underwear, though she wasn't as uncomfortable about it considering it was just her and Morrigan in the room. If there had been a man in the room with them she would have freaked out.

"Back in the Wilds, of course. I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten, and I have just bandaged your wounds. You are welcome, by the way." Her tone turned to that of curiosity, her gaze probing. "How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?

"I…I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn…" Aurora murmured, trying to remember what had happened. They'd burst through the door…arrows flying through the air…Alistair leaping out of the way of some thrown rubble…

"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live," Morrigan told her, and Aurora looked up at the mention of her friend. Did she mean Alistair? Had he been rescued as well? She didn't get to ask her question, as Morrigan was still speaking. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field…the darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend…he is not taking it well."

Aurora reeled. Everyone that had been in Ostagar, all those people…dead? Loghain had retreated rather than fulfill his vital role in his own strategy, leaving the others, the Grey Wardens and the King of Ferelden…to be slaughtered like rodents?

But…still…she'd said friend. "My friend? You mean Alistair?" _Did he survive as well?_

"The suspicious dim witted one who was with you before, yes," Morrigan said bluntly. Aurora shrugged off the jab at Alistair, feeling…relief to know that the man had survived. For a human man, he wasn't that bad—from what Aurora had seen so far, anyway, she still didn't know him well. But it did bring her some comfort to know that someone she was acquainted with had survived. And to know she wasn't the only Grey Warden.

Morrigan continued to speak. "He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Aurora looked down at herself, noting that she wasn't bandaged, and that all of her injuries were healed and gone, even the bruises on her arm where the guards at Denerim had grabbed her, though she had a small scar on her chest where the one had bit her. She'd rather that hideous mark was gone forever, but if she didn't look at it she'd be okay. "Were my injuries severe?"

"Yes, but I expect you shall be fine. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal."

Aurora suddenly felt worry grip her, suddenly realizing she had no idea what happened to Alistair after she'd blacked out—he would have been left completely alone with the darkspawn flooding in when she lost consciousness. "What about Alistair? Is he all right?"

"He is as you are. I suppose it would be unkind to say he is being childish," Morrigan said bitterly. Again, Aurora ignored the comment, having gotten the impression by now that Morrigan was not very fond of Alistair and that what some would consider normal reactions—like grieving—she would consider foolish weaknesses. She seemed that kind of woman. Still…

"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan. Truly," Aurora said, inclining her head. The woman was surprised, then flustered—and it would probably be one of the few times Aurora saw the woman so at a loss.

"I…you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work—I am no healer."

Aurora gave her a slight smile, then slowly got out of the bed, looking around for her clothes. "I guess I'll get dressed and head outside, then."

Morrigan nodded. "I will stay and make something to eat."

Morrigan moved to a different part of the cabin, allowing Aurora the space to get changed. Aurora found her stuff in the locker at the foot of the bed, carefully shrugging on the leather armor and pulling her hair into its usual tight bun, the too short strands of hair dangling at the sides of her face. She left the helmet off, not really feeling like dealing with it right now and deciding she wouldn't need it for some time anyway. She searched through her looted goods and sheathed her sword and dagger after securing her pack, made sure everything was there, and regretfully discovered she'd lost the bow and arrows on top of the tower. A shame—she'd have to see if she could scavenge or buy a replacement. Once she was ready, Aurora stepped out the door.

The first thing she saw was Alistair a few paces from the door, standing on the shore of one of the Wilds' many swampy areas and staring out into the distance. She couldn't see his face, just his back, and he didn't seem to realize she'd joined them. He looked perfectly fine, she didn't see any bandages on him either, which was good. There were no missing limbs…all in one piece.

Morrigan's mother turned when Aurora left the shack, a secretive smile dancing across her face. "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

 _Worried? About me?_

Sure enough, when Alistair turned to catch sight of her his expression changed from that of one lost in dark thoughts and memories to one of utter relief.

"You…You're alive," Alistair breathed in a barely audible voice, his shoulders slumping forward as he wilted from relief. "I thought you were dead for sure…"

"I'm not, thanks to Morrigan's mother—I appreciate your concern," Aurora told him gently, though she was…unused to a human showing such concern for an elf. It was…strange, though she brushed aside the thought that it was a farce as she could see in his eyes the fear and worry that was probably about to flow forth from him.

As Alistair recovered from seeing that she was in fact alive, his face crumpled, some of the trauma he'd been struggling with rising to the surface. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower," he continued in that soft, shaking voice.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad," the old woman chided Alistair flatly. Guilt flashed across Alistair's face as he turned to face the old woman.

"I-I didn't mean…" he fumbled. "But-but what do we call you? You ne-you never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless," the old woman said dismissively. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth—I suppose it will do."

Aurora's head snapped around to face the old woman before her, and Alistair's eyes widened. Flemeth? The immortal witch the elves called _The Woman of Many Years_ , was this woman before her? The woman who had saved them.

Suddenly Aurora was grateful for her instincts to be respectful and gracious to the woman she'd sensed was dangerous despite her elderly appearance.

" _The_ Flemeth, from the legends?" Alistair asked, the shock reverberating in his tone. "Daveth was right…you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth asked reproachfully. "I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"If you're Flemeth, you must be very old and powerful," Aurora stated, eyeing the woman cautiously as she prodded just enough to see if perhaps by some odd chance this wasn't _The Woman of Many Years_ that stood before her.

Flemeth's eyebrows rose. "Must I? Age and power are relative—it depends on who is asking. Compared to you, yes, on both counts."

So much for the off chance that Flemeth wasn't _The Woman of Many Years_. Aurora suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious standing beside this woman, like she was an insignificant fly waiting in anticipation to be swatted into a black smear on the wall.

Alistair, it seemed, was a little slow on the uptake of fear, his voice instead holding quiet accusation. "Then why didn't you save Duncan? He is… _was_ , our leader."

"I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief must come later…in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said. Duty must come now," Flemeth said patiently before she sized them both up. "It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight, or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain," Aurora muttered bitterly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Alistair said in frustration. "Why would he do it?"

"Now _that_ is a good question." Flemeth shook her head. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature."

Aurora's expression darkened substantially, folding her arms over her chest. "Truer words have never been spoken," she said coldly, glaring at the ground. Alistair spared her a glance of wary curiosity, but he didn't press her for more as Flemeth continued.

"Perhaps he believes that the Blight is an army that he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The archdemon," Alistair answered, shifting in place. Aurora chewed on her lip, a thousand questions flashing through her mind.

"We should contact the rest of the Grey Wardens," Aurora tried. Perhaps they could get help or advice of some kind if they could reach out to the others. Alistair himself had only been a Warden for six months, not long at all, and Aurora had only just been added to their ranks.

"Cailan already summed them. They'll come if they can. But…I expect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them. We must assume they won't arrive in time," Alistair said gravely.

Aurora sighed in frustration, working her bottom lip and absently twiddling at one of the strands of hair in her face. "What is this archdemon, exactly?" she asked, wishing now that she had managed to get time with Duncan to ask him these questions and get filled in on everything she needed to know. Hopefully Alistair or Flemeth could answer most of her questions.

"It is said that long ago the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperiem to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An Archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history," Flemeth said cryptically. Again, Aurora agreed with her statement, returning to having both arms folded over her chest.

"Then we need to find this archdemon," she said simply.

"By ourselves?" Alistair asked dubiously. "No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half dozen nations at its back. Not to mention…I don't _know_ how," Alistair said, the desperation and fear glimmering in his eyes. Aurora couldn't blame him. He was green to the Order like her, though not nearly as green, and his entire world had just crashed around him. She was too new to the Wardens to feel the blow as deeply as him, but losing the king, knowing all those lives had been lost because of the treachery of Loghain…that she could understand. She could also understand that their job was serious and important, and right now they were the only ones who knew the truth. They had to at least try.

Flemeth arched a questioning eyebrow at Aurora's fellow Warden. "How to kill the archdemon, or how to raise an army? It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

"I…I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely," Alistair stated, ending with some conviction in his voice even though he'd started out with a confused and hopeless tone.

"You think the arl would believe us over the teyrn?" Aurora asked, gesturing between herself—the murdering little alienage elf scum, and Alistair the sarcastic but right now slightly panicked and confused Grey Warden.

"I suppose…" Alistair started before trailing off. "Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar—he still has all his men. And he was cailan's _uncle_. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet."

Finally, hope seemed to light up Alistair's features. "Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Aurora took care to phrase her words so that she wouldn't accidentally douse this first flicker of renewed hope inside her fellow surviving Warden. "I'm not sure if the arl's men alone will be enough…And if by some chance he won't or can't help us…Surely there are other allies we could call on?"

Alistair lit up at a sudden epiphany. "Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obliged to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else…this sounds like an army to me," Flemeth quipped.

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…build an army?" Alistair asked her, determination starting to radiate from him.

"Well…I doubt it will be as easy as that…but we can try," Aurora said carefully. Flemeth actually laughed.

"And when is it ever easy?"

Alistair's eyes steeled with his newfound determination. "It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against the Blight. And right now, _we're_ the Grey Wardens."

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

Aurora sighed, trying not to feel the weight that was being dropped on their shoulders. And to think, her biggest problem a few days ago had been the fact she was being forced into an arranged marriage…

"I'd be happy with just staying alive," she admitted.

Alistair pursed his lips, looking at her. "Mm, come to think of it, that would be nice…"

Good, his humor was returning.

Flemeth snorted. "Well, don't expect me to do _everything_. There is, however, one more thing I can offer you…"

Before Aurora could ask what this other thing was, Morrigan exited the hut, coming to stand with them. "The stew is bubbling, Mother Dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve…or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

Everyone was shocked by the statement, though Morrigan arguably most of all. "Such a shame— _what_?" she asked sharply, her voice cracking on the last word from how quickly her voice rose in pitch from her surprise.

"You heard me, girl; the last time I looked you had ears!" Flemeth said with a gleeful cackle. Aurora shifted uncomfortably at Morrigan's obvious displeasure.

"Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us…" Aurora said slowly.

"Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde," Flemeth said casually.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan asked in frustration.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years—here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives," Flemeth said with notes of finality in her voice. There would be no arguing with the old woman, that was for sure. Not that Aurora wanted to press her luck and try arguing…

"Very well, we'll take her with us," Aurora relented.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth…" Alistair started slowly. "But won't this add to our problems? Outside of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower," Flemeth said almost instantly.

"Point taken," Alistair mumbled, chastised, though Aurora was slightly amused by the exchange.

"Mother, this is not how I wanted this—I'm not even ready!" Morrigan protested.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I," Flemeth said seriously. Aurora frowned slightly.

 _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

"I…" Morrigan began to say before she sighed and relented. "Understand…"

Flemeth turned to them. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you _must_ succeed."

Aurora inclined her head respectfully. "She won't come to harm with us," Aurora promised.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan said, her voice sounding slightly strained. She disappeared into the hut, not gone for long at all—the silence didn't even get a chance to turn awkward before the woman had reappeared to join their little group.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. Tis not far, and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your _silent guide_. The choice is yours," Morrigan stated, the last part forced out through ground teeth.

"No, I prefer you speak your mind," Aurora said with a frown. She didn't like the thought of bringing other people to heel beneath her.

Unless of course they were no good shems who deserved to die, then she didn't have a problem with it.

Flemeth laughed. "You will regret saying that."

Morrigan turned to her mother. "Dear, sweet mother. You are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment," Morrigan said spitefully.

"Well, I always said, if you want something done, do it yourself…or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards," Flemeth chuckled.

Alistair looked frustrated. "I just…do you really want to take her along just because her mother says so?" he asked dubiously, studying Aurora. Aurora folded her arms defensively across her chest.

"We need all the help we can get," Aurora said simply, though a few other reasons raced across her mind along the lines of _I'm not about to cross_ The Woman of Many Years _, it would be helpful to have a mage along, I don't have much of a problem with her…_ The list went on.

Alistair sighed. "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them," he relented, though a few notes of displeasure still leaked into his tone near the end.

"I am so pleased to have your approval," Morrigan stated smoothly. Aurora smiled slightly—good, another sarcastic one. At least she'd be among people who might be able to understand her humor. Still…it was already clear these two were not going to like each other at all. She could already hear the bickering fights while she tried to block them out.

"I think we should just get underway," Aurora said with a shake of her head.

"Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I shall hate to return to a burned down hut," Morrigan said in way of parting. Flemeth scoffed.

"Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight!"

Aurora blinked at how harsh that seemed, even by this peculiar mother/daughter pairing's standards. Morrigan was taken aback as well. "I…all I meant was…"

"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear," Flemeth said cheerfully, and on that disconcerting note, Aurora waited for Morrigan to take the lead before she fell into step even with Alistair, a respectable distance between them as always.

* * *

There was only silence as the trio made their way through the Wilds, and Aurora found Alistair's lack of conversation far more worrisome than the darkspawn that surely lurked in the Wilds. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, and the constant frown he seemed to possess along with the dark, haunting look in his eyes…

Had she looked like that when she arrived at Ostagar? Was he going to be all right? He hadn't spoken much of the loss at Ostagar, not on the personal level anyway, and she worried about him, how it affected him. She hadn't had any connections at Ostagar other than he and Duncan, and Duncan had been more of a symbol of how she'd gotten there in the first place than anything else.

Now she just had the ring on her necklace to remind her of that—that was something she would never forget. A lesson she could never afford to forget, an event to remind her that shemlen men were not to be blindly trusted, and were to be regarded as dangerous, heartless, and greedy unless thoroughly proven otherwise.

She should have learned that lesson the first time after what happened with her mother, but she had foolishly held to the hope that perhaps there was good in all people no matter what race.

Aurora shook her head of the dark thoughts, pushing forward and continuing to follow Morrigan as she led the two Wardens through the Wilds, flitting through ruins and boggy swamp patches with an ease of a woman who'd known nothing else. Aurora envied the woman, somewhat—she'd had the freedom to live as she pleased out here in the Wilds, free to practice and develop her own talents without fear of retaliation. Well…perhaps there had been some fear when the woman was younger, perhaps not—Aurora didn't know. But what she wouldn't give to have that freedom in her own life before it was swept away in a river of blood. She'd always been captivated by the thought of the Dalish clans living in the wilderness, free from the oppression of humans…

Aurora was shaken from her Dalish fantasies as they came to a clearing rimmed with ruins, something rushing towards them from around the corner up ahead. Aurora tensed, reaching for her dagger, sharp eyes locking onto the fast moving object.

Aurora relaxed as it rounded the corner to reveal itself as a mabari hound, though surprise resonated through her as it bounded closer and Aurora realized it was a very familiar mabari.

As the hound from the Ostagar camp reached them, Aurora stepped forward and dropped to one knee, scratching behind the hound's ear. "What is it, boy?" Aurora asked before the hound pulled away urgently, bounding left and right in urgency and barking before he took up position in front of Aurora, his ears flattening against his skull as he lowered himself closer to the ground and growled menacingly at something she could not yet see. However, she did feel the sudden burning tug in her blood, and looked up with both hands on her weapons to see a band of eight Hurlock darkspawn headed towards them. A large and fully armored Alpha was at the front, and when it saw them it mimed slicing their throats with a guttural roar. Aurora drew her blades with Alistair while Morrigan pulled out her weathered staff, her amber eyes alight with a dangerous fire. Aurora didn't doubt that unlike the mage at the Tower of Ishal, Morrigan would be able to hold her own just fine.

The mabari hound bounded forward with Alistair and Aurora just a few paces behind it, Morrigan staying back as a frigid air suddenly appeared behind her. Before Aurora and Alistair even reached the group Morrigan had frozen one of the Hurlocks in the front, and as Alistair clashed his shield against the large greatsword of the Alpha and the mabari barreled into another Hurlock, Aurora swept her longsword with as much strength as she could manage through the frozen Hurlock, shattering it so it could not unthaw and continue its terror upon the area. The mabari, having just ripped out the throat of the darkspawn he'd clashed with, suddenly threw himself forward towards Aurora's right, crashing into a Hurlock that had been charging her. Aurora rushed forward and shoved the dagger through the creature's skull, looking up as lightly arced through the air overhead to crash into another Hurlock, the creature falling dead from the intensity of the spell.

Alistair was still locked in combat with the Alpha, though the fight was quickly becoming even more difficult for him as two of the remaining Hurlocks came at him as well. Aurora spun to lock blades with another Hurlock, the second one a few paces behind the first frozen in place by ice magic from behind. While Aurora held the Hurlock she was locked with in place, the mabari sank its teeth into the darkspawn's leg, causing the Hurlock to buckle and allowing Aurora to bat aside its blades and swiftly cut off the creature's head.

A bolt of purplish energy soared overhead and smashed into the frozen Hurlock, shattering it with another spell from Morrigan and giving Aurora and the mabari a chance to double back to Alistair, who was impressively holding his own against the two Hurlocks and the Alpha, though he had a clear cut across his cheek, there was dark crimson staining his armor in too concentrated of a spot for it not to be from a wound of his own, and he was hard pressed to keep up with the three pronged attack.

The mabari raced forward, leaping onto the back of one of the darkspawn and ripping its claws into flesh all the way down. The Hurlock howled and whipped around as the mabari sunk its teeth into the creature's ankle, yanking hard enough for the Hurlock to fall to the ground. The mabari wasted no time in jumping atop it and going into the kill, though Aurora was coming around to Alistair's defense as he caught the shield of the Hurlock with the flat of his blade, blocking a bone-shattering blow from the greatsword of the Alpha with his shield and being forced to jump over the low-swinging longsword of the Hurlock. Without his feet planted firmly on the ground, the Alpha shoved the man into the dirt. To get the Hurlock away from her fellow Warden, Aurora threw her dagger at the creature, distracting it long enough for it not to kill Alistair so she could get there in time to engage the creature, longsword whipping around fast just to be blocked by the creature's shield, and she was forced to dance away from the Hurlock's longsword as she didn't have her dagger to block it.

Alistair still had his wits and had managed not to be stunned by the blow to the ground, so he brought up his shield in time to block a killing blow from the Alpha. It knocked aside the shield with its foot, but was forced to stumble back a few steps as a second purple bolt of energy sailed through the air and struck it in the chest. That gave Alistair the time he needed to roll to his feet and retrieve his shield, raising the shield and charging the Alpha to strike it in the chest with all of his strength. The creature staggered again, but Alistair was already swinging with his sword and easily decapitated its helmeted head. He turned to help Aurora in her deadly dance with the last Hurlock, but the mabari beat him to it, barreling into the creature's side while it was focused on Aurora and pinning the creature to the ground, ripping into it effortlessly. Aurora let the mabari have its snack, limping off to retrieve her dagger as she caught her breath. Once she had her weapon back, she searched through her pack and tossed something at Alistair, who only barely managed to catch it.

Bandages. And she was wielding a shoot of elfroot and a health poultice now instead of a dagger and longsword. "Patch yourself up—it looks like they got you pretty good," she commented, nodding to the slowly blooming crimson on his left side.

"Right," Alistair murmured, finding a nearby rock to sit on while he patched himself up. Morrigan joined them once more—not so much as a speck of blood or a scratch on her, unlike Alistair, Aurora, and the mabari—while Aurora started to rifle through the corpses on the ground for anything good. She pocketed a few things, then sat back on her haunches as the mabari approached her with a happy wag to its short tail, panting. Aurora reached out with a small smile, gently petting the hound's head and scratching at its neck.

"Those darkspawn didn't hurt you, boy, did they?" Aurora asked, still petting the bloody but pleased mabari.

Alistair spoke up from his rock. "I think he was out there looking for you. He's…chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting," Alistair explained, watching the little elven woman as she actually smiled while petting and scratching the happy hound.

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful…" Morrigan said in annoyance. Alistair rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the mabari that had just helped them in a tight spot.

"He's not mangy," he practically cooed. Aurora chuckled, touching her nose to the mabari's for a few seconds before it licked her face and she laughed. Alistair paused. He hadn't heard the woman laugh—really laugh—without trying to cover it up. It was…different, but in a good way. It was nice to see actually happiness on her face, if only for a few moments.

"I wondered—after helping the Kennel Master heal him—what it would be like to have a dog like this…maybe it's meant to be," she said thoughtfully. The mabari barked happily, licking her face once more.

"All right, all right, settle down there…" she pursed her lips in thought, absentmindedly petting the mabari's head before she gave a slight nod of approval with whatever idea came to mind. "Alaron. Does that sound like a fitting name?"

The mabari barked again, licking her several times until she pulled away. "Careful there! You're as big as me, we don't want you crushing me!" she laughed, scratching Alaron behind the ears as she stood. She was right, he was as big as her—standing on all fours right beside her he almost came to her shoulder. As she turned to the other two, her expression once more fell to that of seriousness. "We should probably keep moving. The sooner we're away from darkspawn infested Wilds, the better," she stated, one hand on the head of the mabari that now sat at her side.

Morrigan sighed, casting a dirty glance at Alaron for daring to come along with them before she took the lead. "As you wish, Warden," she said with such disinterest Alistair was surprise she didn't cause the nearby plants to frost. Aurora didn't say anything, following behind the witch and drifting to the side every now and then to pick some elfroot or deathroot without even stopping, Alaron sticking right to her side the entire way.

* * *

Whatever route Morrigan had them on, it was a fast one. In what felt like no time at all the village of Lothering started to come into view as they made their way across a stone bridge that would take them to the outskirts of the village. Halfway across they ran into a few armed men standing around with several crates and two wagons blocking the way. Aurora tensed, knowing thugs when she saw them—especially since there was a dead Templar shoved carelessly to the side not too far from them. It was an obvious warning.

"Wake up gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. Led by an _elf_ of all things!" the shemlen leader said as he approached, sizing them up rather hungrily. Aurora's expression immediately fell into a sneer, and beside her, Alaron growled. One of the shemlen's companions spoke up, and the way he spoke had Aurora immediately pinning him as the dumb one, even if he was wiser for being cautious.

"Err…" the slow shemlen said. "They don't look much like them others, you know. Uh, maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Nonsense! Greetings travelers!" the shemlen leader said in a falsely cheery voice. Alistair shifted uncomfortably at Aurora's right, speaking softly so only she could hear.

"Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

Morrigan scoffed, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the shemlens much as Aurora was doing at the moment. "They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson."

That was what Aurora was thinking.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" the man clucked his tongue at them. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on!"

Aurora narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she stared the shemlens down. "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees."

"What did I tell you?" the slow one said as the leader took half a step back at the icy looks he was getting from the women. "No wagons, and this one looks armed."

 _Just this one? We're all armed!_

"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax," the leader amended smoothly.

"Ooh, right," the slow one drawled. "Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay."

Aurora scowled. Even though she had enough to spare ten silvers, it was still the principle, and after growing up in the alienage where ten silvers had bought an entire house for Nessa's family, she had learned to truly value money.

And she wasn't about to be robbed by shemlen thugs like these.

"Forget it. I'm not paying," Aurora said flatly.

"Well, I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know," the leader said flippantly, his thug friends tensing and a few in the back itching for their weapons. Aurora retained her calm even as the slow one issued the first naked threat.

"Right. We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules."

Behind her, Alaron growled and Alistair reached for his sword, hand on the hilt but not yet drawing the weapon as Aurora hadn't even reached for hers. Morrigan's amber eyes were watching her closely. Aurora instead crossed her arms over her chest, staying rooted in place and giving them a cold glare full of steel.

"Do you really want to fight a Grey Warden?" she asked in a calm but dangerous tone of voice.

The ripple effect was instantaneous, a few of the shemlens in the back letting go of their weapons and the three facing them taking a step back while the slow shemlen spoke. "Did she say she's a Grey Warden? Them ones killed the king."

Aurora's eyes snapped to the slow shemlen. The _Wardens_ killed the king? Where had they learned that? Was Loghain already spreading a fabricated story that painted them as the villains at Ostagar?

"Traitors to Ferelden, I hear," the leader said greedily. "Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found."

"But aren't them Grey Wardens good? I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?" the slow one asked. Maybe he had some brain cells in there where the leader was lacking.

"You have a point," the leader relented, turning to Aurora. "Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn-fighting, king-killing ways!" he said cheerfully. Aurora saw an opportunity to shame them further and kept her façade in place.

"You know, the Grey Wardens could use a donation," Aurora said thoughtfully, sizing the shemlen up.

"You don't say," the leader deadpanned.

"They is really good, boss, remember?" the slow one stated. The leader sighed, and Aurora could feel Alistair's shocked gaze and Morrigan's approving expression from behind her as the shemlen fished out a small leather pouch and dropped it into her hand.

"Well yes. Twenty silvers? That's all we've…collected today."

Aurora flashed him a predatory smile, pocketing the little pouch. "An _excellent_ donation, thank you."

"Then take it!" the shemlen stated, unnerved by the smile she gave him. "Er, do enjoy your stay in Lothering, and all that…"

The bandits moved aside as Aurora led the way forward, Alaron growling softly at the bandits as they passed. Alistair glanced around at them cautiously, coming a half step closer to Aurora to whisper so only she would hear. "I can't believe you pulled that off!"

"Wait for it…" Aurora stated calmly, ears straining until she heard someone knock an arrow against their bow, the wood creaking softly as they drew the string of their weapon back. Aurora whipped around at the sound and threw her dagger, which lodged in the archer that had been readying to fire on them while their backs were turned. Chaos erupted, and Alistair jumped back and drew his sword and shield while Alaron jumped on the first bandit that charged Aurora. That left three, one for each of them. Morrigan simply froze one of them, Alistair blocked a heavy swing from the slow one, and Aurora went right for the leader, retrieving her dagger from the corpse of the archer on the way. It was hardly a fight, as Aurora clashed with the leader's weapons once, twice, and on the third clash cut his hand well enough to force the man to drop his weapon, which let her easily disarm him of the other one, kick his knee, and force him to his knees with her blades at his throat.

"All right! We surrender!" the leader said, and the slow shem raised his hands as Alistair drew back from the fight, leveling his sword at the slow one's chest. "We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all!"

Aurora sneered at him. "Get by? You're a criminal!"

"Yes, I'm a criminal, I admit it. I apologize," the shem said hastily and without an ounce of sincerity despite the cold blades pressed to his throat.

"Hand over everything you've stolen," Aurora ordered sharply, tightening her grip on her blades.

"Yes, yes, of course! The coins we collected are right here. Just over a hundred silvers," the shem said hastily, pulling out a much better hidden and larger pouch and dropping it at Aurora's feet with haste. "The rest is in the chests we brought! I swear!"

Aurora's sneer turned sharper as she studied the trembling shemlen bandit, staring at his terror-wide gaze. "Now I'm turning you in to the authorities," she said harshly.

"There aren't any! Just the Templars, and they'll execute me!" he said shrilly.

"They'll do what they have to—you're coming with me," she returned flatly, gaze unforgiving.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" the shemlen shouted furiously, throwing himself back and reaching for a fallen sword. Aurora had run him through before he could grasp the handle, and Alistair made quick work of the slow one. Aurora sighed, running a hand down her face before she crouched down to pick up the pouch of silver and see what she could find on them.

"Foolish shemlens," she muttered under her breath, tucking a few injury kits and health poultices into her kit as well as a few shiny gems she knew she could get some good coin for. She tested the bow the one archer had used and, once she decided it would do she secured it and it's quiver of arrows as she'd had the other bow and quiver at Ostagar, making sure the new weapons weren't in the way of her drawing her blades before she rejoined the others.

They made their way past the bandit group's barricade and a little bit further down the stone bridge before a stairway into the valley on their right came into view, and they made their way down the first flight to stand on the landing before the final set of stairs on either side that would bring them even with the ground. A rather pathetic looking town loomed before them, most of the space in the valley filled with refugee carts and tents.

"Well, there it is: Lothering. Pretty as a painting," Alistair commented, gesturing to the valley before them. Morrigan, it seemed, couldn't resist making a jab at him.

"Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

Alistair scowled at her. "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

Morrigan smiled sweetly at him, unfazed. "Before or after I stopped laughing?"

Alistair shot her a dirty look. " _Right_ , very creepy, forget I asked."

"You have been very quiet, Alistair," Aurora spoke up softly, making sure he could hear that she held none of the ridicule and judgement Morrigan was pinning to him. Alistair shifted uncomfortably, the dark shadows shifting in his gaze as he looked towards Aurora without actually seeing her.

"Yes…I know. I was just…thinking…" he answered in a quiet, halting voice.

"No wonder it took so long, then," Morrigan mused. Immediately, Alistair was scowling again.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend in your entire life," Alistair retorted bitterly.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more _intelligent_ does not make it so."

Aurora had to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. This was going to be the entire journey, wasn't it?

Alistair seemed to pick up on her frustration with the current conversation—if it could even be called that—and quickly switched the subject.

"Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intended to go first."

"You have some thoughts on that point, Alistair?" Aurora asked, making it a point to keep him involved and listen to his opinion. Best to be the healthy counterweight to Morrigan's criticism.

"This should be good," Morrigan mused with a smile.

"I _think_ ," Alistair ground out, making it a point to ignore Morrigan. "What Flemeth suggested is the best idea. These treaties…have you looked at them?"

"Yes, I have," Aurora said. _In a way…sort of. I mean, I had to look at them when I put them in my pack. That counts, right? Maybe I'll actually_ look _at them later, but you and Flemeth already summed them up back in the Wilds._

As if sensing her lie, Alistair still gave her a short explanation. "There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish Elves, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

Aurora nodded slowly, then looked over to Morrigan. "What do you think we should do, Morrigan?"

"Go after your enemy directly. Find this man Loghain, and kill him," she said simply. "The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."

"Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming!" Alistair scoffed. "And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and—"

"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it," Morrigan cut him off coldly. "If your wish is to come up with reasons why something _cannot_ be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us."

Aurora shook her head, rubbing her forehead as if she had a sudden headache. In a way, she did, in the form of these two bickering. Suddenly, she realized they were both looking at her expectantly, and she blinked. "Wait…why are you leaving it up to me? The little elf scum newbie?" she asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Alistair was taken aback by her choice of words, staring at her for a few moments before he managed to scrape together his response. "I…I never said you were…" he sighed, some of his earlier frustration showing. "Well, I don't know where we should go! I'll do whatever you decide."

"Now that is unsurprising," Morrigan commented. Alistair resolutely ignored her as he continued to try and explain his reasons.

"Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go. I'm not going to fight about it," Alistair said tiredly.

Aurora sighed, shifting uncomfortably under their gazes. "I'll…think about it. Right now we need to resupply and see what news we can gather…maybe get an explanation for those bandit's ramblings about what Loghain's said about the Wardens and Ostagar."

Alistair nodded. "Fair enough. Let's head into the village whenever you're ready."


	7. Chapter 7: Aftershocks

_**Ok, I don't really have an comments, just next chapter! Tada!**_

 _ **PLEASE! REVIEW!  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

Alistair's gaze slid towards the scantily clad witch walking just behind Aurora and Alaron, eyebrows raised slightly. _This ought to be good_. "Do I have a choice?" he asked, tone clipped. Morrigan was unfazed. Maker's Breath, this woman hardly even had to try to get under his skin.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the _senior_ Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead while you follow," Morrigan stated smoothly.

"You find that curious, do you?" Alistair deflected, acting as if he was completely unaffected by her question. However, he could tell Aurora was listening, even if she was pretending she wasn't as they made their way through a maze of refugee tents towards the actual village of Lothering—how could she not be with how Morrigan and Alistair stood on either side of her.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit! Is this the policy of the Grey Wardens, or simply a personal one?" Morrigan asked, though by her tone she already knew and was just trying to drag it out of him. Alistair scowled.

"What do you want to hear, that I prefer to follow? I do," Alistair stated shortly.

"You sound so _very_ defensive," Morrigan mused, the amusement clear in her tone. Alistair's scowl deepened.

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and _die_? That would be great, thanks," he retorted bitterly. Aurora sighed up ahead, but made no comment on their bickering as she continued to lead the way. As they came to the actual village part of Lothering, which still housed tents but not nearly as thickly as outside the open gates, a Templar waved them down.

"You there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you, there's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering's lost."

Aurora wasn't discouraged, though Alistair noticed she kept a little farther away than normal from the armed man. "I was looking for some news, actually," she said casually, gaze skimming the ragged village around them.

"You might find that, though it's probably just frightened gossip. We've had refuges streaming from the south for the last two days. The chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we Templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend."

Aurora inclined her head. "Can I ask a few questions?"

"I'm just out here to keep an eye out for darkspawn. Please ask someone in town…no offense," he tacked on at the end, sounding exhausted.

Aurora nodded, then hesitated. "Is anyone in charge here?"

"The bann has marched north with Teyrn Loghain, so Lothering's on its own. Most folks look to Elder Miriam. Otherwise you could speak to Ser Bryant in the Chantry, I suppose. It's up to you."

Aurora nodded. "Thanks," she said quietly before she continued on. They didn't see any shops of any kind, though there was a wagon off to the side where a commotion seemed to be taking place. Alistair was about to suggest that they head that way when Aurora was suddenly diverted by a weathered elven man with a bruise on his cheek.

"Greetings to you my lady. If it…isn't too much to ask, might you be able to spare some bread?" the man asked, his wife and child close at his side.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a sympathetic frown, taking in their ragged conditions and the bruise.

"We thought it'd be safer in Lothering, that the Teyrn would bring his soldiers here. But bandits on the road took everything—our clothes, food…my daughter's pet lamb. Nobody cares about a few elves like us. Surely you understand?" The man asked her with sorrowful eyes.

Aurora nodded, a dark look flickering across her face before her features softened once more. "I met those bandits. They're dead now."

"You…killed them?" the man asked, shocked. His wife, on the other hand, looked overjoyed.

"That's wonderful news, perhaps our belongings are still there!"

"I can't thank you enough friend. Even if we don't get everything back, it's good to know others will be safe," the man told Aurora with a smile before leading his family away back towards the road. Aurora watched them go for a second, and once she turned away Alistair gestured back towards the cart.

"I think that may be the shop of the town, though it looks like there's some sort of disturbance over there as well."

Aurora sighed. "Well, no one ever said life was easy," she said with a shake of her head, starting towards the cart. They only made it so far before a little red-headed boy stopped them, wide brown eyes staring up at Aurora.

"Have you seen my mother?" he asked curiously. Aurora blinked in surprise, then got down on one knee in front of the boy.

"That depends. Who is your mother?" she asked with a gentleness Alistair had not heard from her.

"She's really tall and she has red hair. We live on a big farmhold, all of us. Some mean men with swords came, and mother told me to run to the village as fast as I could, so I did. She said she would be right behind me, but I've been waiting and waiting, and I can't see her!"

Aurora was still processing what the child said as Alistair's gaze turned to that of sympathy. It was hard to see the loss the Blight brought.

"Do you know where your father is?" Aurora asked, her voice careful and calm.

"He went with William to the neighbor's yesterday, but he didn't come back."

Aurora closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before she looked back up to meet the child's gaze, a…deep pain and understanding flickering in her eyes. "I don't think your mother's coming, child," she said as carefully as she could.

"Why not? Why would she leave me here?" the child implored. Aurora shook her head.

"I don't think she meant to leave you," Aurora told him, though there was a slight shake to her voice near the end.

"But she _must_ be coming!" the boy insisted. Aurora sighed softly, then tried a different angle.

"You can't stand here forever. What if she doesn't show?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should go home and look for her?"

Alarm flashed through Aurora's gaze, but she quickly got her expression under control. "No, don't do that, the men with swords might still be there," she said in a firm but still gentle tone.

"Then what should I do? I have nowhere to go, and I'm hungry!" he whined.

Aurora turned to the pouch of silvers she'd taken from the bandits, fishing out one of the silvers and pressing it carefully into the boy's hand, closing her hands over his. "Here, take this silver and buy something to eat. Then go to the Chantry—someone will look after you."

"I will, but only if I don't find mother first," the boy promised, then hesitated. "So, um…are you really an elf?" the child asked curiously. Aurora didn't take offense, only smiled.

"Did the ears give me away?" she asked with a wink. The child smiled back, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Father says elves aren't very nice, but you're nicer than _everybody_ here. Thank you for helping me!" he said, then scampered off, most likely to get something to eat.

Aurora watched him go with a sad expression, then shook herself and rose to her feet. "Come on, we still need to get our supplies and see what news we can find," she said casually, back to her old, guarded self. Alistair filed the conversation away for later, wondering what pain specifically he'd seen in her eyes as she talked to the child and glad to see a softer side of her for once apart from the few moments with Alaron.

The small group approached the cart, where the owner was in a heated conversation with a Chantry Sister. As they reached the cart, the man pushed the sister away.

"Back off, I have the right to charge what I wish!"

"You profit from their misfortune. I should have the Templars give away everything in your cart!" the Chantry Sister cried.

"You wouldn't dare! Any of you step too close to my goods, and I'll—" the merchant started to threaten, but Alistair cut him off, speaking loudly so their presence would be noticed.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis! Warms the heart."

The merchant whipped around, eyes narrowing on the armed elven woman in the front. "Ho! You there! You look able! Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleaguered businessman?"

Aurora scowled. "Why would I want to help you?"

"Didn't I mention profit?" the man asked with a sly grin. The Chantry Sister turned to face Aurora as well.

"He is charging outlandish prices for things people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!" she accused hotly. Morrigan sighed.

"Tis only survival of the fittest. All of these cretins would do the same in his shoes, given the chance."

The merchant man turned back to Aurora, who was looking at him with a cold gaze. No matter what he tried, Alistair could tell she wasn't going to be swayed.

"I have limited supplies, the people decide what those supplies are worth to them," the merchant said impatiently.

"You bought most of your wares from these very people last week! Now they flee for their lives, and you want to talk business?" the Chantry Sister accused angrily. Somehow, Aurora's gaze on the merchant grew even colder.

"Look, stranger, I've a hundred silvers if you'll drive this rabble off, starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more," he said invitingly, eyes flickering to her pointed ears. Alistair scowled—he just thought because she was an elf she would jump at the opportunity for so much silver.

"You don't think you're being unscrupulous?" Aurora challenged, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Would it help these folks if they could buy no goods at all?" the merchant challenged right back.

"They spend their very last coin because they are desperate. And this man preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!" the Chantry Sister stated harshly.

"I'm not arguing anymore! Drive off this woman and get your hundred silvers. Otherwise I'm taking my wagon and leaving," he threatened firmly. Aurora's eyes quickly sized the man up, weighing her options behind calculating eyes before she spoke in a level tone.

"I think you can compromise and still make a profit, no?" she stated pointedly. The merchant scowled.

"Perhaps…if that woman agrees I'm allowed to charge _something_ ," he bit out.

"Do what you must, so long as the prices do not beggar the needy," the Chantry Sister relented calmly.

The merchant groaned. "Fine, fine, done. And since _you_ don't look too needy, normal prices for you," he snapped at Aurora. Morrigan took the opportunity to make a ridiculing comment.

"So…we have come to solve every squabble in the village personally? My, but the darkspawn will be impressed!" she scoffed. Aurora ignored her as the Chantry Sister turned to her.

"Thank you for your generous assistance. May the maker watch over your path."

Aurora inclined her head, watching the Chantry Sister leave before she stepped up to the merchant. "Don't suppose you're looking to buy something?" the man huffed, a scowl clear on his face.

"We are, yes. Let's see what you've got," she said diplomatically.

"All right, just…don't buy everything up," he growled, moving to the cart to start pulling things out. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, food, medical supplies, the like. I've also got stuff to trade, if you're willing."

The merchant grumbled, pulling out what he had while Aurora unstrapped her pack. Alistair's eyes widened as she immediately pulled out a large amount of glittering jewels, offering them to the merchant. When had those been in her pack?

Once she'd shown she had valuables to sell, the merchant became much friendlier, and Alistair left Aurora and the merchant to their bartering while he pursued what the man had. They were set on weapons, and the only one that really stood out to him in the collection the merchant had was a longsword of dwarven make. He was perfectly fine with his, with the Warden's crest engraved in the pommel, and so he passed by the weapons to look at the supplies.

He'd gathered a few health poultices and injury kits to buy, mindful that he didn't know how much money they were carrying as Aurora had that all tucked away in one of the pouches on her belt. Now he couldn't help but admire a small carved statuette in the shape of a robed woman the man had in a pile of junk. However, he was well aware that they had limited resources, and he wasn't about to waste their money on a useless trinket.

"Hey."

Alistair jumped slightly, having not heard Aurora approaching him from behind, obviously done trading with the merchant. He hastily set down the statuette, not wanting her to think he'd been hoping to slip that in with everything else. "I figured we might need these, so I grabbed a few," Alistair said, gesturing to the small collection of health poultices and injury kits he'd gathered.

Aurora nodded. "Yeah, you can't have too many of those," she commented, casting her gaze towards the collection of goods before her. She picked through some of the recipes the man had, smiling softly at two and adding them to the pile with an item that looked suspiciously like the fire bomb she'd noticed at the Tower of Ishal. Aurora cleared her throat, drawing Alistair's attention before she spoke. "Do you…do you want to talk? About Duncan?" she asked carefully, glancing over at him.

Alistair blinked in surprise, then shook his head, doing his best to keep his composure. He didn't need her thinking he couldn't keep a level head or that he was liable to break down and become completely useless at any given moment. "You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

Aurora shook her head in disagreement. "He was like a father to you. I understand," she returned gently, and Alistair glanced at her to see that she held no judgement in her gaze, and was truly giving him the opportunity to talk about it. Morrigan was several paces away scolding Alaron, so she wasn't close enough to be making snide comments—she was giving him the opportunity to get some of his grief off his chest instead of internalizing it.

"I…" he started before trailing off, looking away. Aurora moved slightly, it looked like she was getting something else off the cart, but she didn't stop him. "I should have handled it better. Duncan told me right from the beginning that this could happen."

Alistair sighed, looking back up to find that Aurora was indeed giving him her undivided attention. He appreciated the gesture she was making. "Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and…and _everything_. I'm sorry."

"No, there's no need to apologize. There's nothing wrong with grieving," she assured him, glancing over the rest of the goods and picking through the food before she turned to approach the merchant. They bought what they had and then stood a few paces away from the merchant to pack everything up and continue their conversation.

"I'd like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of," Alistair said thoughtfully as he helped her put the supplies into her pack.

Aurora was quiet for a moment before she spoke up. "He had you."

Alistair blinked, finding some comfort in her words, despite how few they were. "I suppose he did…" he said quietly, looking down for a few moments before he hesitantly opened up a little more. "It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all," Aurora said quietly, though she wasn't meeting his gaze. "I understand completely."

Alistair sighed, pausing when Aurora pulled out another sack she must have bought to put the food in. He must not have been paying that much attention as she'd bought everything. Carefully, he set a loaf of bread safely inside the pack. "Of course, I'd be dead, then, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier." He shook his head to try and clear out the dark thoughts. "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting something up in his honor. I dunno," he finished with a shrug, brow furrowed in thought. He glanced up at her, remembering the way she's spoken to the little boy, and how carefully she was speaking to him now with no judgement and only understanding in her gaze.

"Have you…had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I'm just…" he asked, struggling with a way to not make it seem like he was invading her privacy. He didn't want to take advantage of this chance she seemed to be giving him, didn't want to ruin it. Especially if that chance involved gaining some of her trust. They were the only two Wardens left in Ferelden—they had to be able to trust each other.

Aurora gave him a sad smile. "I saw plenty of death in the Alienage," she allowed.

Alistair wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He'd heard stories about the Alienage, but how was he to know what was fact or fiction? All he knew was that this woman had come out of the Alienage with bruises and a severe distrust of human men, and had been genuinely shocked whenever someone human showed her any degree of decency or respect.

"Yes I suppose you…you must have. I can't even imagine, really," Alistair admitted haltingly. They finished packing up their stuff, though Aurora kept something clutched in her hand as she secured her pack that he didn't pay much attention to. He was too busy studying her face, chewing on the inside of his cheek before he spoke again, picking up the pack of food. "Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

Aurora smiled gently at him. "Anytime, Alistair," she said, inclining her head, she scratched at her chin, then spoke haltingly. "Maybe…I'll go to Highever with you, when you go…if you'd like."

Alistair gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd like that. So, would he, I think."

Aurora nodded, then did her best to speak before the silence turned awkward. "I hope you get to feeling better, Alistair. And if you ever need to talk…well, I'm not going to pick on you like Morrigan and I can give feedback when you like unlike Alaron," she said, her lips twisting slightly towards a smile as she offered him the thing she'd been clutching in her hand. Alistair looked, and was surprised to find the carved statuette he'd been eyeing. Alistair blinked in surprise, looking up at Aurora and about to ask why when she continued. "I noticed you were eyeing it and, well…it's stupid, really, I just thought it might help cheer you up."

"That's…wow…thanks," he said, rather speechless. Was he dreaming? This new side of Aurora he was seeing…he wasn't going to wake up and find out it was all just a dream and she was still closed off and distant?

Aurora blushed slightly, then shrugged, backing away. "Anyway, we should keep moving…if there's news to be found, it will be in the tavern."

Alistair shook himself, giving her a sloppy grin and a quick nod. "Right—lead the way."

* * *

"You might not want to go in. Tavern's full, and those soldiers are being a nuisance."

Aurora's eyebrows rose at the man who stopped them just outside the tavern, wondering why everyone and their dog kept stopping her today. Still, hadn't the Templar said that the Teyrn had taken his soldiers with him? So what soldiers were in the tavern? "Tell me about these soldiers."

The man scoffed. "They're not here to defend us. They were looking for someone…before they started drinking. I hear they almost killed a man because they didn't like his face. I wonder if they're deserters from the king's army?" he mused, his frown deepening.

Aurora nodded. "Well then…someone ought to do something about them if they're stirring up trouble—this town doesn't need any more of that," Aurora mused. "Excuse us," she said politely, stepping around the man to enter the tavern.

The sound of drunken laughter immediately wafted towards them as the door opened, and they crossed the threshold with Aurora's eyes quickly scanning the room. She spotted the soldiers in the corner to her left the same time they spotted her, and a grimace flickered across her face as the men's gazes darkened and they approached them with anger darkening their eyes.

"Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed," the leader said as he came to a stop before Aurora. Alistair was at her side in the next moment, Alaron on the other with a growl.

"Uh-oh, Loghain's men; this can't be good," Alistair stated, hand itching towards his sword.

The one on the right spoke first, looking to their now obvious leader. "Didin't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description, and everyone said they hadn't seen one?"

"It seems we were lied to," the leader said, and Aurora bristled on behalf of the villagers that could come to harm because these shemlens thought they'd been here the entire time when they'd just walked into town.

Suddenly, a Chantry Sister with short, shocking red hair approached with daggers on her back like a rogue, speaking in a thick Orlesian accent—an odd combination, indeed.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge," she said diplomatically

"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!" the leader growled at the red-headed sister. Aurora's eyes flashed dangerously as Loghain's men dared to call _her_ a traitor, her voice as sharp as her blade.

"It looks like he wants a fight. I'm all too happy to oblige."

"All right, let's make this quick then," the man's cocky right hand said, as if they would be no challenge. Counting the sister, it was five on five, and when the numbers were matched like that, Aurora felt her group would be the ones to make quick work of Loghain's men. Two of the soldiers near the back drew out bows, and Aurora stepped back to let Alistair block her from the other two with her shield while she reached for her bow and arrows.

"Morrigan," she shouted, nodding to the two in the back.

"With pleasure," she said with a wicked smile, that purple energy zipping out of her staff and into the first of the two archers. Aurora knocked her arrow and fired at the second while Alaron knocked a soldier that made a move on her to the ground, teeth ripping into him while Aurora sank an arrow into the archer furthest back. Alistair was locked in combat with the leader and quickly pushing him to submission, while the red-headed preist made surprisingly quick work of the soldier she'd been faced with. That only left the leader, who was barely holding Alistair off and panicked when he saw Alaron approaching in full battle-mode with a low growl.

"All right, you've won, we surrender!" he said quickly, which made Alistair hold back in his assault, though his shield still carefully kept Alistair safe from any attacks and his longsword was pointed steadily at the man's chest. The red-headed priest approached with a smile.

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now," she said simply. Aurora weighed her options, gazing at the man before her as she came even with Alistair. Everyone was watching to see what she would do.

She didn't want the man reporting back to Loghain…but then again…she could work such a thing to their advantage…give Loghain enough of a scare he might do something rash. "Take a message to Loghain," she said, her voice even and her gaze locked on the man before her.

"W-what do you want to tell him?" the man stuttered as he straightened and Alistair dropped his blade.

Aurora's gaze turned deadly, enough so the man shrank once more under her sharp eyes. "The Grey Wardens know what _really_ happened," she said ominously.

"I'll tell him. Right away, now! Thank you," he said hastily, rushing out the door as soon as there was a path. Aurora shook her head, hoping the decision to let him live and report to Loghain wouldn't come back to haunt her.

Still, now wasn't the time to focus on that. The red-head stepped up to address her, her tone still perfectly polite. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

Aurora inclined her head, unable to ignore the fact that she was, in fact, a Chantry Sister, and one usually didn't associate skilled rogues with Chantry Sisters. "So I see. Where does a sister learn to fight like that?"

"I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know. Many of us had more… _colorful_ lives before we joined," she said, clearly picking her words with care. Aurora decided not to press for details. "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

Aurora nodded. "I'm Aurora. A pleasure," she said politely.

"They said you were a Grey Warden. I'm surprised you're an elf, but elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no?" Leliana said so bluntly Alistair looked taken aback, but Aurora didn't even flinch. There was an attitude towards elves she was more familiar with—at least Leliana wasn't screaming for all elves to be purged and was being polite to her. She thought of lying and saying that she wasn't a Grey Warden, but it had come from her own lips that she was a Grey Warden with the message she gave the soldier.

Leliana interrupted her musings. "I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

Now it was Aurora's turn to be taken aback. "Why so eager to come with me?"

"The Maker told me to."

Aurora stared at her for a good minute, trying to figure out how to respond. Her first thought was to go ' _Right…I believe this is where I back away slowly,'_ but decided that was far too rude and settled for a more…subtle reaction while her companions stared at Leliana as if she'd just burped fire and turned into Loghain. "Can you…elaborate?" Aurora asked carefully.

It seemed Leliana was not oblivious to the looks she was receiving. "I-I know that sounds absolutely insane, but it's true! I had a dream—a vision!"

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up," Alistair muttered behind her, cutting off with an _oof_ when she suddenly elbowed him, fighting a smile at the comment. _Damn it, Alistair, I'm trying to be nice, don't make me laugh!_

Leliana looked at her with such desperation that despite Alistair's comment she sobered rather quickly. "Look at the people here! They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos, will spread! The Maker doesn't want this!" Leliana said in a voice full of raw emotion. "What you do, what you are _meant_ to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

Aurora sighed, glancing back at the others before she gave a small nod. "Very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than mother thought," Morrigan mused from the back, far out of elbowing distance. Not that Aurora would dare elbow Morrigan—she might get cooked like one of the darkspawn if she even tried.

Leliana lit up. "Thank you. I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down!"

"I appreciate it Leliana. However, right now I only plan on sitting down at with the innkeeper, have a few drinks, and see if I can catch up to what's been going on around Ferelden through the rumor mill," Aurora told her, inclining her head and leaving the group to their own devices for a little while. Alaron trotted behind her, sitting at her feet as she got situated on the barstool right across the innkeeper. "Ale, please," she said, dropping the coin on the table before him.

The innkeeper set a bottle down in front of her, sizing her up. "You going to make more trouble? We've about all we can stand in Lothering now."

Aurora grimaced. "Sorry about the mess…I'm not here to cause trouble."

The innkeeper shrugged. "They had it coming, and they were trouble enough themselves. So long as you don't start more, I won't get excited." The innkeeper straightened, giving her a brisk nod. "Right then. Name's Danal. Anything else I can get you?"

Aurora smiled politely at him. "Well, Danal…have you heard any rumors?"

* * *

"You were in there for quite a while—how did tapping the rumor mill go?" Alistair asked as Aurora approached. The others had gathered outside and must have wandered about doing their own thing, though it seemed Alistair had stayed in the same area to see when Aurora would appear from the tavern.

At his question, she closed her eyes and groaned. "Well…I did learn a lot, that's something."

"And…?" Alistair asked, arms folded over his chest.

Aurora huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "The daughter of the arl of whatever buys a new puppy every weak, the crafters of the Pear are threatening to close their doors if they're not recognized as a true guild, there's a curse on Queen Anora making her barren because she's a commoner and not from noble blood, Cailan wasn't Meric's real son and the real one has been locked under the castle eating cakes all his life, there's an in on a road that serves shepherd's pie with actual shepherds in it, Cailan was having an affair, corpses are popping out of the ground everywhere—" Aurora threw her hands in the air, fuming. Then she turned to face him once more. " _Then_ after droning on about that nonsense, he actually started to get to stuff that we actually might want to hear. Like how something's going on at the Circle Tower and the Templars have closed it off so no one can come in or out, or how the king of Orzammar recently died and was quite possibly assassinated, or how there are werewolves running rampant in the Brecillian Forests, or how the Dalish tribes in the Brecillian Forests have fallen gravely ill possibly from the Blight! Let's not forget how the Knights of Redcliffe are looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes because apparently Arl Eamon has fallen gravely ill, Loghain has declared himself regent and there's enough unrest because of it there may be civil war, and apparently Grey Wardens are evil archdemon worshipers who started the Blight and summon archdemons for attention."

Aurora finished her rant, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking several deep breaths, so she didn't see Alistair's reaction to her rant. She tilted her head back up towards the sky, counting to ten before she opened her eyes, finally calmer. "Maker's breath, we recover for a few days and the country spirals into chaos…on the bright side I talked someone inside into letting me buy a leather armor set for Leliana to use because Maker knows those robes aren't going to do much good against a darkspawn blade."

When she looked at Alistair, she could see the worry and doubt as their task was complicated tenfold before they even went anywhere to get the full effect of what was going on. She gave him a sad smile to help put him at least a little at ease. "One thing at a time, though, right?" she said with a sigh, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go find the others."

They found Leliana with Elder Miriam, the one the Templar had suggested they go see, and after giving the woman a few health poultices to help the refugees they sought out Morrigan. The mage had put as much distance between herself and the people of Lothering as possible, and so they found her near the outskirts of the village before some of the fields. They didn't immediately leave, however, as Aurora caught sight of a Qunari man in a cage of all things at the very edge of the village, and she had to investigate.

"You aren't one of my captors. I have nothing to say that would amuse you, elf. Leave me in peace," the huge man said as she approached. Aurora paused, but her curiosity remained, and he was in a cage, so he couldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Who put you here?" she asked, looking about the cage. She wasn't going to ask if he was a prisoner, that much was obvious.

"I'm in a cage am I not? I've ben placed here by the chantry," the man said tersely.

"The revered mother said that he slaughtered an entire family, even the children," Leliana said quietly from the back of the group.

"It is as she says," the Qunari said bluntly. "I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the Qunari peoples."

Suddenly wary, Aurora sized the man up. He would certainly be physically capable of such a thing…and he openly admitted to what Leliana said…but Aurora's experience in Denerim and experience overall as an elf among humans told her that there is usually more to the story, and sometimes the villain is in fact the victim. "I am Aurora…pleased to meet you."

"You mock me…" Sten said harshly before dropping the defensive stance. "Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

To Aurora's surprise, Morrigan spoke up, and it was not in ridicule. "This is a proud and powerful creature trapped as _prey_ for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone," she said with conviction. It seemed Aurora wasn't the only one surprised by the statement.

"Mercy?" Alistair stated in shock. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage," Morrigan added instantly in annoyance. Alistair snorted softly.

"Yes, _that's_ what I would have expected."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," Sten said bluntly, gaze boring into Aurora. She refused to back down, deciding to take Morrigan's advice.

"I find myself in need of skilled help," she said simply, holding his gaze.

"No doubt," he said, shooting the others a look. "What help do you seek?"

"I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight."

"The Blight…Are you a Grey Warden, then?

"Yes, I am."

"Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill…though I suppose not every legend is true."

Aurora didn't even blink—she was used to this kind of attitude, it was the accepting and polite attitude that kept throwing her off. She instead pushed on with business. "Would the Revered Mother let you free?"

"Perhaps, if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"Then I shall leave you here for now," Aurora said, inclining her head slightly.

"Farewell, then."

As they turned to head towards the Chantry, Leliana spoke up in a soft voice. "To be left here to starve or to be taken by the darkspawn…no one deserves that. Not even a murderer."

"No…though even if the story is terrible…there may be more to it that no one knows than him," Aurora replied.

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Leliana commented perceptively. Aurora scratched absentmindedly behind Alaron's ear.

"The experience of many an elf with shemlens."

"Shemlens?"

Aurora glanced behind her at the curious looks she was getting. "It's, ah…well…a word we use for humans."

"Oh…" was all Leliana said. They reached the chantry, and as they made their way to the gate Alistair suddenly snorted.

"The Chantry is still running the Chanters Board? Now _that's_ dedication."

Aurora chuckled, though the sound died in her throat when she heard frantic screams from a man in the Chantry's courtyard. Coming around the corner, she saw a man with a large war axe strapped to his back pacing and shouting for all of Ferelden to hear.

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover this world like a plague of locusts!" he shrieked.

"Please, you're scaring the children!" one of four farmers that had gathered pled. The man rounded on the farmer, continuing his mad tirade.

"Better to slit their throats now than to let them suffer at darkspawn hands!" The man turned once more and spotted Aurora approaching, and his eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets. "There! One of their minions is already amongst us! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?"

Aurora scowled, glancing at the others and the Templars who simply stood by. "Is no one going to shut this madman up?"

"Be my guest," the nearest Templar stated. "I've no urge to try out that ax of his."

"I watched the black horde descend on my people. Darkness swallowed the marshes whole! This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!" the man howled, jabbing a finger at Aurora, who held back her sneer. "Don't be a fool. Darkspawn can be defeated!"

"No! I have seen them. You cannot run! You cannot fight!"

"Standing around and shouting won't save you," Aurora shot back, arms folded over her chest.

"There is nothing to do! No hope is left!"

"Could you cluck like a chicken when you do that?" Aurora asked coldly, and finally the man paused.

"Are you…calling me a coward!" he roared.

"I'm calling you an idiot. Listen to yourself for a moment!" Aurora snapped, and finally she seemed to get through to the man.

"I…I have shamed my ancestors! But the blackness will come!" he cried, his voice seeming to dissolve into tears as he ran off, disappearing completely from view and ceasing his shouts of madness and fear.

She was really getting tired of people. She couldn't wait until they left Lothering. She just needed the day to be over and to get some rest.

One of the Chantry Brothers that had been observing the man's ramblings shook his head. "He was right, wasn't he? There's no hope for us!"

Aurora shook her head, dropping the cold demeanor she'd held for the madman. "There's always hope. Muster your courage!" she said with conviction.

The Brother nodded purposefully. "You're right, we can't give up!"

"But we can't fight! What are we supposed to do?" one of the farmers asked worriedly.

"We can't lie down and die, either! We must go north, to Denerim!" another farmer said, and one by one they scattered to make preparations to leave.

Aurora resisted heaving a sigh and led the way to the doors of the Chantry. Despite the claims that the Chantry was full to bursting, Aurora didn't see that many people inside the Chantry once they entered. She saw a Templar giving orders to a few other Templars and decided that might be Ser Bryant, the other person the Templar at the gates had suggested she see. He could wait for later, though, as she just wanted to see the Revered Mother right now. Right before they reached the alter, Alistair paused, drawing Aurora's attention to the right.

"Wait, I…I think I know that man," he said with a slight frown, already moving towards him. Aurora bit back her annoyance and fell into step beside Alistair to approach the heavily armored man. He started when we came close enough, turning to face them.

"Who…? I beg your pardon, I did not see your approach," the man said, blinking in surprise.

"Ser Donall?" Alistair asked. "Is that you?"

The man's face lit up in recognition while Aurora pursed her lips in thought. Donall, Donall…where had she heard that name? "Alistair? By the Maker, how are you! I…I was certain you were dead!"

"Not yet, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain," Alistair said bitterly.

Ser Donall shook his head. "If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."

"But if Arl Eamon is sick, why are you here?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"Our only hope now is a miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims," Ser Donall said mournfully.

"So your quest for the ashes brought you here?" Aurora asked.

"I expected to take advantage of the chantry's library, in fact, but my skills are better suited to battle than chasing down tales."

Aurora inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Could you perhaps tell me more about this Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"Supposedly the Urn contains the ashes of the prophetess Andraste. Surely you know all this?"

Aurora nodded. "Well, I know as much. I'd like to hear what you've learned."

"If you're truly interested, there are books here containing a great deal of lore. Nothing I have found leads me to believe that this was anything more than a quest of desperation. I intend to return to Redcliffe soon and tell the arlessa exactly that, once Ser Henric arrives."

The light sparked to life in Aurora's mind as she finally placed where she'd heard Ser Donall's name with the mention of a Ser Henric. "Ser Henric wouldn't happen to be a Templar, would he?" she asked carefully, reaching into her pack.

"Yes, he is…why do you ask? Have you seen him?" Ser Donal asked. Aurora grimaced.

"I'm afraid he's dead. I have something of his," she said gently, pulling out the note and locket she'd found on the dead Templar by the bandits on the road.

"What?" he exclaimed in shock, taking the two items from her. "And you have his locket…and a note. Maker's mercy. Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise."

"We already dealt with the bandits that killed him," she assured him, securing her pack back in place.

"Thank you. I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest…"

"I'm glad we could help, but we should probably get going," Aurora said as graciously as she could.

Ser Donall nodded. "With Henric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar his note mentions, but I must go as well. Thank you again, my lady. You have been most helpful."

Aurora looked at Alistair once Ser Donall had left, a curiosity rising that she'd been too overwhelmed to register the last time the topic came up. "Alistair…I don't believe I caught how you know Arl Eamon."

Alistair blinked. "Oh…I suppose I didn't mention that, did I? The Arl raised me before I was sent to the Chantry," he said as they turned into the room the Revered Mother was in. Aurora would have pressed for a little more information than that, but her chance was cut short by the Revered Mother who was sitting in a chair at the edge of the room.

"Good Day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised you're still in Lothering," the Revered Mother said once she spotted Leliana among their group.

"It is good to see you as well, Your Reverence," Leliana replied graciously.

"I do not recognize your companion. Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the chantry? Our need has never been greater."

Aurora bit down slightly at the almost greedy tone the woman had at the end, but at the same time she'd seen the state of the refugees, and how little supplies Lothering had—they did need all the help they could get. "What tithe is acceptable?" she asked patiently.

"Might I suggest thirty silver?"

Had a Chantry Sister asked someone in the Alienage for that much, there would have been an instant uproar and cry of robbery, but Aurora knew that they had over three sovereigns worth at least, and could spare that much to help the refugees. She only hoped it would actually be put to helping them and not simply stuff the Chantry's coffers. "Very well. Thirty silver it is."

"Thank you, dear woman. What can I do for you then?" the Revered Mother asked pleasantly.

"I want to talk about Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned," Aurora said carefully, knowing this was going to be shaky ground she trod.

The woman rose to her feet, starting to pace. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

"Is there any way I can convince you to release him?" Aurora offered carefully.

"Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers," the woman said, studying Aurora with a suddenly sharp eye. Aurora wasn't deterred.

"I was thinking you might release him into my custody," she elaborated. To her surprise, the Reverend mother turned to ignore her completely and instead turned to Leliana.

"And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I."

Leliana straightened, and Aurora was suddenly glad she'd brought the woman along. "These are…unusual times, Your Reverence. With us, the Qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact."

The Revered Mother sighed. "Were things not so desperate…very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you."

"Thank you, Your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced," Leliana said graciously.

They turned to leave, and Aurora pulled the armor she'd bought for Leliana out of her pack. Maker, it was much lighter now. "Here, I got you some armor to use—you'll need something a lot sturdier to fight against the darkspawn," Aurora said pointedly.

"Ooh, thank you so much. I'll go ahead and change before we leave the Chantry," she said cheerfully, disappearing to do so while Aurora turned to Alistair.

"Do you want to go and see if there's anything on the Chanter's board for us to earn a bit of quick coin before we leave? I'm going to go speak to Ser Bryant and let him know those bandits won't be bothering him anymore," Aurora said.

"Of course," Alistair returned with a nod, setting off for the door while Aurora approached Ser Bryant with only Morrigan and Alaron at her side. The Templar turned to face her as she approached, sizing the three of them up.

"Yes, my lady? Who might you be?"

"You can call me Aurora," she said simply, deciding not to instantly reveal herself as a Grey Warden to anyone after hearing the lie Loghain had spread for everyone to believe.

"I am Ser Bryant, commander of Lothering's remaining Templars. You don't seem like the other refugees…Are you one of Arl Eamon's knights?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm not."

His eyebrows rose at her short and blunt answer, but he didn't press her for more. "Then what might I do for you?"

"About those bandits outside the village…" she started, but he cursed and cut her off.

"Maker's breath, how many times must we drive them off!"

"No, I, ah…figured I should tell someone that they won't be bothering you again. I killed them."

"All of them? By yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…" Aurora started to explain, but another Templar who had been listening in stepped up.

"It's true, I saw it from my post. It was over so fast we didn't even have time to get over there."

Ser Bryant shook his head. "Sad that it needed to come to that, but then they asked for it. Will you accept a small reward for your service?"

"Well, I won't turn it away…" she said hesitantly, having not expected a reward. She'd simply come to tell them they didn't have to worry about bandits. The man nodded, handing over twenty silver that she tucked away in her pocket.

"If it interests you, there is a chanter's board outside full of jobs that need doing. The chanters even offer pay for some of them. Now, unless there's something else you need…?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, that's all I wished to speak of. I'll be going now."

The man crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small bow. "Travel safely, and may the Maker watch over you."

"And you," Aurora said simply before turning away, striding several paces to stand by the door. They were just waiting on Alistair and Leliana, so to pass the time Aurora turned to Morrigan.

"Morrigan, may I ask you something?"

"If you must," Morrigan said with a sigh.

"Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds?"

Morrigan suddenly turned annoyed. "Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information, do I?"

Aurora shrugged. "You could if you wanted to."

Morrigan actually laughed, and once Aurora was past the initial shock she smiled. "Oh, what luck!" Morrigan sighed, returning to seriousness. "What is it you asked? If I _grew up_ in the Wilds? A curious question. Where else would you picture me? For many years it was simply Flemeth and I. The Wilds and its creatures were more real to me than Flemeth's tales of the world of man. In time, I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long—brief forays into a civilized wilderness."

"And you remained unnoticed?" Aurora asked curiously, leaning against one of the chantry's pillars where they stood in a dark corner.

"For the most part. Flemeth taught me well," Morrigan said with a smile. "For all that I had been taught, however, the truth of the civilized lands proved to be…overwhelming. I was unfamiliar with so much. SO confident and bold was I, yet there was much that Flemeth could never have prepared me for."

Aurora nodded. Before the events at the Denerim castle, she hadn't been brave enough to really leave the Alienage unless she absolutely had to despite all her daydreams of running off to the Dalish or turning into a bird and flying away. "Very daring. That sounds like you."

Morrigan laughed again—for as cold and standoffish as she acted, her laugh was…girly. Like a schoolgirl's giggle. "Equal parts daring and foolhardy, perhaps. Only once was I accused of being a Witch of the Wilds, and that by a Chasind who happened to be traveling with a merchant caravan. He pointed and gasped and began shouting in his strange language, and most assumed _he_ was casting some curse upon _me_. I acted the terrified girl, and naturally he was arrested."

Aurora raised her eyebrows, giving her a slight smile. "That was quick thinking," she commended.

Morrigan chuckled. "Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman; one, that she is weak, and two that she finds him attractive."

Aurora sighed, shaking her head. "Indeed."

"I played the weakling and batted my eyelashes at the captain of the guard. Child's play," Morrigan continued with a soft snicker. "The point being that I was able to move through human lands fairly easily. Whatever humans think a Witch of the Wilds looks like, tis not I. Not that I did not have trouble. There are things about human society which have always puzzled me. Such as the touching—why all the _touching_ for a simple greeting?"

Aurora frowned slightly. "Touching? Like a handshake?" Aurora shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not human—and recently I'm not too big on the touching part either," she finished with a small smile.

"Do not speak to me of trivialities. Your culture is not so entirely different," Morrigan chided her before she again continued. "There were many nuances that Flemeth could never tell me of. When to look into another's eyes, how to eat at a table, how to bargain without offending…none of these things I knew. I still do not understand it all, truth be told. But, then, I gave up long ago any hope of doing so. When I returned to the Wilds last, I swore to Flemeth that I had no intentions of leaving again."

Aurora's smile grew slightly. "Well, I'm glad it worked out this way, at least."

"Yes? Let's ignore the entire darkspawn threat and the presence of a simpleton as your only other Grey Warden ally, then." Morrigan's expression and tone softened. "Not that I lack appreciation for the intent of your comment. Thank you."

Morrigan sighed as the Chantry doors opened. "Well, let's get on with it before the ground opens up and swallows us, yes?"

Aurora laughed, turning back to see a wary Alistair approaching them. "You're laughing, and Morrigan's the only other person around…do I want to know why?" he asked cautiously. Morrigan huffed, but Aurora spoke before the woman could make a demeaning comment towards Alistair.

"We were just talking, don't worry about it," she told him with a smile. She nodded to the rolled up scroll in his hands. "Did you find something?"

Alistair shook his head, undoing the scroll and showing it to her. "Yeah, there are apparently more bandits north of the area…"


	8. Chapter 8: Alistair, The Other Warden

**_Sorry this one took a while, I was trying to decide some story details for this, realized I needed to update The Panther and the Lion again, and also there was original content I wanted to get right, haha._**

 ** _(Also, TO THE ONE REVIEWER WHO KEEPS HARASSING ME on my Dragon Age stories: you're getting nowhere, all you're doing is irritating me and the longer you pull this crap the longer it will be before I post the Star Wars story chapter you want so much. I'm allowed to write for my other passions as well, with or without your approval, and I write where the inspiration is freely flowing at the moment. If I don't have inspiration for the story at the time, it's not going to be written until the inspiration comes, that's how it works. You posting reviews complaining that I'm updating chapters on different stories or whining about how you don't like the game I'm writing stories for isn't going to change anything, only make me grouchy for ten, fifteen minutes before I move on. I figured after roughly 18 deleted guest reviews (which, if you have a account, is rather cowardly since I know you're doing it so I can't directly reply to your reviews or know who among my Star Wars fans is throwing a two year old's tantrum) I should probably let you know you're not making any headway.)_**

 ** _Anyway, here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _And, as Always, Enjoy!_**

* * *

One pack of wolves, a body of a missing woman, three bottles of venom, an entire bandit crew, three black bears, and a nest of giant spiders later, their group was five sovereigns richer, Sten had a full set of heavy chainmail that fit him and a greatsword they'd found on one of the bandits, Leliana was admiring a bronze symbol of Andraste Aurora had found and given her, and Morrigan was already wearing the golden rope necklace Aurora had given her and trying to be discreet about how much she'd loved the gift.

Aurora, meanwhile, was tired and starting to grow rather grouchy, especially after the spiders. Maker, she hated spiders. She'd be happy to wipe them all off the face of the world if she could brave getting near enough to them to wipe them out.

As they neared the road out of Lothering, a small mob of farmers, pitchforks and all, appeared and gathered in their way.

"Andraste's _flaming_ arse, what now!" Aurora swore, earning a shocked look from Leliana, a wary one from Alistair, and a snort of amusement from Morrigan.

"We done heard what was said—you're a Warden," the farmer at the front said, gaunt eyes boring into her. Aurora tensed. They weren't seriously going to try to… "I don't know if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could help feed a lot of hungry bellies—attack!"

Aurora quickly drew her sword, and suddenly she was back in the Alienage defending herself from humans whose only thought was to bring harm upon elves. That wasn't the exact case here, but that fear for her life as she was attacked because of what she was coupled with her instincts to fight back was what gave her the strength to fight back against the farmers who kept coming despite seeing their companions quickly fall from their blades. Alistair and Leliana obviously were only killing when the farmers kept coming at them with no sign of stopping, though Morrigan, Alaron, and Sten cut through them as soon as they charged without hesitation in as much as a kill or be killed instinct as Aurora. It was over quickly, and she looked down at the bodies of the farmers once it was over, shaking her head as she fought back nausea.

"Why would they attack us like that?" Leliana lamented.

"Desperation," Aurora said simply, gazing down at the closest body. Maker have mercy on her, she did not want the blood of innocents on her hands, whether they forced her to act or not.

Then again, didn't she already have so much blood on her hands? What was more?

Aurora reached up and clutched at her necklace from below the armor, taking a few steady breaths before she dropped her hand away, her composure calm and firm as stone once more.

"Let's just get out of here before more attack," Aurora said quietly, wiping her blades of blood and leaving the gruesome scene behind without looting any of them.

"Someone help us!" came a cry from up on the road, and all of them broke into a sprint with weapons out, though when they got close enough Alistair and Aurora ran a little faster, both of them feeling the burning pull running through their blood that meant darkspawn were ahead.

As they crested the top of the stairs to the road they saw a smattering of darkspawn—mostly Hurlocks, descending upon two dwarven merchants, who were cowering behind their crates. Alistair rammed into the Hurlock Alpha while Aurora blocked the blades of a Hurlock that was about to kill the younger of the two dwarves, kicking him away and quickly falling upon him. Alaron bit at the side of a darkspawn rogue, and Morrigan's spells were already flying through the air. As Sten joined the fray it quickly became apparent that having him join the company had been a smart move, as he cut through two darkspawn at once with one powerful swing of his sword. Leliana dashed away to take care of a darkspawn archer, and while Alaron joined Aurora to help defend the dwarves from two Hurlocks that had been about to finish the dwarves off, Alistair and Sten teamed up on the Hurlock Alpha. Alaron grabbed one of the Hurlocks by the ankles and dragged him to the ground, allowing Morrigan to blast him with fire—oh, that was a new spell—and roast him alive. Aurora cut off her foe's head and turned to see Sten bash the Alpha in the head so that it stumbled forward into Alistair, who shoved his sword through the eye-slot of its helmet.

A much faster battle than if it had just been Morrigan, Alistair, Aurora, and Alaron. And with hardly any injuries, she saw.

While everyone gathered themselves and checked for injuries, Aurora approached the merchants, who were getting to their feet now that the darkspawn were dead. The older one stepped up to meet her, pulling nervously at his rusty brown, braided beard before he seemed to smooth on his merchant's mask to talk to her.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend, I'm much obliged."

"You're welcome," Aurora said pleasantly, well aware that freedom was _right there_ on the road…even though she hadn't quite figured out where they were headed yet—not that they would get too far, dusk was fast approaching.

"The names Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here's my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy," the older dwarf said.

"Hello," the young, clean shaven one echoed in a childish tone.

"Roads been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way," he said, eyes sparkling with opportunity. Aurora smiled at him.

"I doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden. I've heard our presence isn't sought out by anyone other than bounty hunters, soldiers, and the usual darkspawn these days," she said as if she was discussing the weather.

"Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does rather explain a lot. No offense, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path than my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell, and good fortune, though," Bodahn said with a flourishing bow.

"Goodbye," Sandal said in that cheery, innocent tone. Bodahn turned to his son.

"Now, then, let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?"

Aurora took that as her cue to leave, continuing on along the road as her companions regrouped. "So, where are we headed first?" Alistair asked. Aurora sighed. Bluff called—she had no idea where to go first, she just wanted to get out of Lothering as soon as possible.

"Well…" she said slowly, racking her brains. "I think Orzammar can wait—it sounds like their only problem is that they don't have a king right now, and maybe by the time we get there they'll have picked someone. Considering the Templars have locked up the Circle Tower I'd say that problem isn't going anywhere any time soon. However, if Arl Eamon is sick, we may want to go there first to see if we can find a really good healer who may be able to help. On the other hand, we've got the Dalish in a forest rampant with werewolves and possiblly with Blight sickness in the clan."

"So do you think we should go to the elves first?" Alistair asked.

Aurora thought about it, scratching absentmindedly at her ear before she shook her head. "No…if we look at a map…" Aurora shuffled around in her pack for a few moments before unrolling the map she'd had shoved away in a corner, her gaze zipping across its contents. "Everywhere we need to go is here to the west, right? Except for the elves and Denerim."

Alistair nodded, brow furrowed as he stood next to her and grasped one end of the map to look as well. Aurora stiffened from how close he got, and he took a self-conscious step away to give her some breathing room. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Taking account all the chaos going on, while the Brecillian Forest is a little closer to Lothering than anywhere else, if we go to the Circle Tower first to get a mage, we'll be maybe two days away from Redcliffe, give or take, and that's if we manage to snag a boat to sail across instead of going around the lake. Once we go to Redcliffe we can see if we can help the Arl in any way. If the Urn is really the only way to help him, then we'll probably have to go to Denerim." At the odd look Alistair gave her, Aurora elaborated. "That note I gave Ser Donall spoke of a lead that Ser Henric had stating there was someone in Denerim who might have been hot on the trail of the Urn. It would probably be best to search for the Urn there if that is indeed our only hope, and either on our way there or on our way back, we can take a slight detour to see the Dalish and find out what's happening in those forests. Once that mess is all sorted out we can go to Orzammar to see the Dwarves, and hopefully by then they've settled their king problem."

Alistair nodded, tracing the path she gave them with his finger. "It would definitely save us from doubling back at any point, not counting any unforeseen complications in the future…"

"So, Lake Calenhad and the Circle Tower it is, then?" Aurora asked, rolling up the map. Alistair gestured ahead.

"Lead on," he stated with a smirk.

* * *

Aurora led their group deeper into Thedas for some time, all of them moving in silence as dusk continued to approach. Aurora wanted to cover some ground before they camped, so she decided to push her luck a little longer.

Hoping for a distraction from her thoughts, Aurora moved to walk with Alistair. "So, Alistair, how did you become a Grey Warden?" she asked curiously.

"Same way you did. You drink some blood, you choke on it, and pass out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?" Alistair asked, smirking at her.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. I mean _before_ that."

Alistair chuckled. "Let's see, I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a Templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills."

Aurora's brows furrowed, recalling a remark Alistair had made when they'd entered the Chantry to cash in on one of their Chanter's Board jobs about how Andraste could have been ugly with buck teeth for all the world knew. "You don't seem like the religious sort…"

Alistair laughed. "You're telling me! I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pots more times than I can count. And that's a lot, I can…I can count pretty high," he added with a light blush before he plowed on. "The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she _ever_ furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both _arrested_. I was lucky."

"Why did the grand cleric want to keep you?"

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere. I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never…I wouldn't have…"

The lighthearted mood quickly died, and for a few moments Aurora was at a loss for what to do. She swallowed her pride at the brokenhearted look she could see on this man's face and very hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "He was a good man," she said softly.

Alistair glanced at her hand, surprised she was actually touching him but not about to complain. "He was…" Alistair ran a hand through his hair, and Aurora let her hand drop away from his shoulder as he continued to speak. "A good man who didn't deserve his fate. That much I'm sure of. Come on, let's go…I think I'm done talking."

Aurora nodded, stepping away to give Alistair his space.

* * *

Their group came to a halt after they'd traveled for a while, and they all pooled their camping supplies on the ground. Bedrolls, cooking supplies, tent supplies, the whole works. As everyone started gathering their share of the tent supplies to set up, Aurora blushed a deep red, embarrassed as she hesitantly gathered her share of what she needed for the tent—after watching everyone else grab theirs—and picked a spot decently close to the fire. She'd never gone camping in her life—she had no idea what to do.

Trying to be discreet, Aurora watched Alistair out of the corner of her eyes, slowly copying his movements that she could see and hoping no one noticed she had no clue what she was doing. Apparently, she missed something, as she couldn't get the wooden rods to stand up like Alistair's, and then to make matters worse, she spent so much time on the rods that she fell behind.

Now she really was at a loss.

Aurora stared helplessly at the pile, face burning as she nudged the canvas with her foot. She hated feeling helpless and vulnerable, and this did not help. She was far too embarrassed to admit she couldn't set up a tent, and—

"Here…"

Aurora jumped about a foot in the air when Alistair's voice suddenly sounded behind her, and she stepped aside as he knelt down before the sad mess that was supposed to turn itself into a tent.

"First time camping?" Alistair asked as he started setting up the poles and tying them together. Aurora paid attention to what he was doing, determined to learn to do this herself.

"Yes, it is," she admitted. "I hardly left the Alienage…never even left Denerim."

Alistair glanced up at her, surprised, though he refrained from judging her. "Well…it appears you get the chance to explore Ferelden now. It's not the best time to do so, but…at least you get to see more of the country," Alistair offered, turning back to his work as he spoke.

Aurora smiled faintly at his attempt at conversation. "Well, I suppose I'll take what I can get." Alistair chuckled softly, letting the tent claim his attention while Aurora peered over his shoulder to watch. He shifted out of her way several times to let her see what he was doing, and she was grateful that he'd noticed she was watching to learn and was making that a little easier for her.

Once he was finished, Alistair stood and stretched. "There we go. You know, if you need help, all you have to do is ask," Alistair said pointedly, causing Aurora to blush once more.

"I'll…keep that in mind," she said, embarrassed. "I'll just…I can handle dinner tonight," she managed to get out, ducking away while Alistair laughed softly to grab their bag of food and see what they had and see if she could make something decent for everyone. The campfire had already been set up, so her job was already a little easier. While she was sorting through the vegetables they'd bought, Leliana appeared from the forest with a rabbit in hand, which lifted Aurora's spirits considerably.

Within no time, Aurora had a delicious looking rabbit stew cooking over the fire, and she stood with a stretch, looking around the campsite now that it was set up. Leliana, Alistair, and Aurora all had their tents gathered around the fire while Sten's sat still nearby but farther than the rest, and Morrigan made her own camp far from the others, complete with her own campfire. Aurora felt a twinge of disappointment that the mage wouldn't be joining them, but shrugged it off. If Morrigan preferred it that way…

While the stew cooked, Leliana chatted idly with Aurora, inquiring about each other's rogue skills. That conversation led to Leliana mentioning that she was more of an archer than anything else, which in turn led to Aurora handing over her bow and arrows for Leliana to use, though she suggested the woman keep her daggers on her belt, just in case. Leliana seemed rather happy at the change in weapons, and Aurora was content to let her have the bow. It was one less thing for her to carry, and she felt that perhaps Leliana would be able to put the bow to more use than Aurora would.

It was a quiet dinner for the most part, none of them knowing each other well enough to make comfortable conversation yet, though it seemed a mutual consensus that they liked Aurora's stew, of which she was proud. She'd cooked quite a few meals at home, so she wasn't clueless.

They set up a watch schedule, with Aurora volunteering to go first, then Alistair, and then Leliana. While Aurora cleaned up the dinner mess, she heard a wagon approaching, and looked up in surprise to see the two dwarves from Lothering pulling into their camp. She set aside what she was doing to approach the two, reaching their cart just as the older one—Bodahn—was getting down from the cart.

"Ah! It's good to see you, my timely rescuer! Bodahn Feddic, at your service once again," the dwarf said with a wide smile and a bow while the others watched them curiously from around the campfire. "I saw your camp and thought to myself, _What safer place to rest for the evening than in the camp of a Grey Warden?_ I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?"

Aurora took a moment to consider his offer. It did sound rather rewarding, having their own merchant traveling with them, she could ask if they could put their equipment on his cart, a discount was always welcome…Aurora chewed slightly on her cheek, then nodded.

"You're free to stay. Just mind yourselves—I would hate to see you hurt," she warned them, and Bodahn broke into a wide smile.

"Wonderful! Thank the kind lady, won't you, boy?" Bodahn said, turning to his son Sandal.

"Thank you, kind lady," Sandal echoed.

"We won't be a bother to you and your companions, I assure you," Bodahn promised. "If you should need enchantments, simply talk to my boy. Otherwise, come speak with me."

Aurora spent a few more minutes with him discussing travel arrangements, and did get him to agree to store their equipment on the cart, much to her pleasure, then spent the rest of her time browsing over what he had to sell. She saw a manual on rangers that caught her eye, though she didn't have nearly enough to buy it, nor did she have enough for the beautiful bow Bodahn had—nor did she believe she'd ever have enough. Still, it was nice to know he had quality supplies, and he had everything they'd need for trap, potion, poison, and grenade making, not to mention all the health poultices and injury kits she saw he already had.

This would be a fine arrangement between them, for sure.

She returned to the campfire to finish her cleaning and put her stuff in her tent, doing so as quietly as possible for the sake of the other three. Once finished, she settled down on a stump and stared off into the woods, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Alaron padded up to her and laid down at her feet, earning a smile from her as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along his fur.

* * *

When the time came to switch with Alistair, she carefully rapped on his tent until the soft snoring she heard within stopped, hissing his name quietly through the canvas. She heard rustling and, believing that meant he was up, she crossed the camp back to her own tent and settled down, allowing Alaron to come inside after he whined softly. After snuggling close to her new mabari, Aurora easily slipped into sleep.

* * *

 _Cloying smoke and the stench of death surrounded her entirely, standing on a surface that burned with the heat of a thousand raging fires. The heavy beating of some powerful force cutting through the air cause the wind to whip around her, and Aurora looked up to see the dragon from her joining perched on a jagged cliff up above, letting out a feral roar that seemed to shake the very ground beneath her. She tried to rip her eyes away, but she couldn't, even as she heard the marching behind her, the sounds of growling, rabid darkspawn rushing towards her, closer, closer, soon they'd be upon her—_

Aurora woke with a gasp, a light sweat drenching the clothes she'd worn to bed and Alaron peering at her worriedly. He whined softly, and Aurora gently rubbed his head to comfort him. "It's all right, Alaron," she murmured, though she didn't feel that way. The tent felt too stuffy, too hot, too much like that place with the dragon, so she crawled out of the tent, Alaron close behind her as she stood and stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"Bad dreams, huh?"

Aurora dropped her hand and opened her eyes to see Alistair sitting on the same stump she'd claimed earlier, gazing at her from across the fire with understanding clear in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, thinking back to the dragon and the sensations from the dream.

"It…seemed so real…" she murmured, staring into the flames of the fire absentmindedly and wrapping her arms around herself. Alaron lied down at her feet, looking up at her with worried eyes as Alistair spoke again, voice soft as he explained.

"Well, it is real, sort of. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to _hear_ the darkspawn. That's what your dream was—hearing them. The archdemon, it… _talks_ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is _really_ a Blight."

Aurora looked up at him, meeting his gaze from across the fire with a slight frown. "The archdemon? Is that the dragon?"

Alistair shrugged. "I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one…But yes, that's the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't." Alistair shook his head, holding her gaze. She was surprised by how much his expression softened, the flames flickering in honey eyes that seemed trapped between bronze and gold. "Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you."

His voice turned gentle, nothing but open understanding in his voice, eyes, and the comforting smile he offered her. "It was scary at first for me, too."

Aurora nodded, casting her gaze down. "Thank you, Alistair…I appreciate it," she said quietly. Alistair flashed her a fuller smile.

"That's what I'm here for: to deliver unpleasant news and witty one liners."

His words actually pulled a laugh from her despite her somber mood. "Well, in that case, I'm glad to have you along, Alistair," she chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She still had her bun in, though it seemed she'd have to fix it in the morning before they set out. Alaron nudged her arm with his nose, claiming her attention as she kneeled down in front of him, gently scratching behind his ears. "There, I'm not ignoring you, I promise," Aurora told him softly, glancing back up at Alistair to catch the other Warden smiling at her.

"Is it okay if I sit out here for a little while?" she asked softly, casting her gaze away so she didn't see his reaction. She didn't like showing weakness in front of the human—in front of any human—but she also didn't feel like returning to the small tent yet. It was best to wait until she was sure she could handle the confined, dark space.

"I don't see why not," Alistair replied. Aurora nodded, shifting to take a seat by the fire. Alaron stretched out to sit right beside her, his heavy body extra warmth and a source of stability she leaned against.

Aurora curled up with the mabari, laying her head against his shoulder while she stared into the fire. Alistair said something, but Aurora hadn't been paying attention, so she looked up, blinking at him owlishly.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" she asked, embarrassed. Alistair wasn't insulted, patiently repeating himself.

"You should smile—laugh—more. It suits you," Alistair commented. When she shifted uncomfortably, he sighed, sounding disappointed. "I mean that as a compliment."

Aurora didn't meet his gaze. "It's not you, just…"

"Just humans in general…men especially," Alistair said with a sad smile. "I've noticed, and whatever's caused it…I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore, then."

Alaron whined as Aurora felt a flash of guilt, but she didn't say anything in reply, remaining with Alaron and allowing her gaze to stay fixated on the flames. Alistair's words, however, stuck in her head, going around and around in a never-ending loop. While the thoughts swirled, she watched the dancing flames, feeling the rise and fall of Alaron's chest until the combination lulled her into an uneasy sleep filled with blood, violating hands, screams, and lecherous human men.

* * *

Alistair did his best to let the elven woman have her privacy when she was simply on the other side of the fire, keeping his gaze fixated on the forest outside the boundary of their camp. The only sound was the occasional rustle as Aurora moved amid the normal sounds of the forest at night. He did glance back at one point just to check on her to see that she had fallen asleep against Alaron. Unfortunately, she didn't look at peace in the least—the sleep she was getting now seemed to be just as stressful and nightmarish as before she'd come out of her tent, though she wasn't thrashing…yet. Every now and then she'd twitch, head tossing slightly while her lips occasionally tremble to form abstract words with no sound.

He _was_ going to keep to his word and leave her be, but the further she slipped into her dream, the more distressed she seemed to be. Finally, when Alaron whined in time with a whimper from Aurora, Alistair stood and made his way to the woman's side. Very carefully, and praying she wouldn't wake up and try to hit him or something, Alistair kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her back, starting to rub soothing circles and murmuring the usual phrases of comfort. Slowly, she settled down, relaxing against Alaron, who was watching Alistair closely around his mistress. Absentmindedly, he noted that the bruises he'd glimpsed that day back in the Korkari Wilds were gone, and while she'd changed into simple clothes to sleep in, she still wore the Joining pendent…

And had added a bloodstained gold ring of a rough design to sit on the leather necklace next to the pendent.

Resisting the urge to touch the band out of curiosity, Alistair felt her tremble under his hand as a breeze wafted across their campsite, and he sighed, shifting to pick her up. Hoping he didn't accidentally wake her, Alistair carefully picked her up and made his way to her tent, depositing her gently on her bedroll inside and pulling the blanket around her. Alaron padded around him to lay down beside his mistress, and Alistair playfully tousled the fur on the hound's head before he ducked back outside and resumed his seat on the log to keep watch.

Whatever had happened to the woman, he hoped she would find some peace on the matter, for her sake.

* * *

When Aurora woke the next morning, she was confused to find herself in her tent instead of outside by the fire. Alaron lovingly licked her face while she looked blearily around at the canvas that sheltered her from the outside world, one hand running absentmindedly through her hair and making even more of a mess of her bun.

"How did I get in here, hmm?" she asked Alaron quietly. The mabari barked happily at her, and Aurora gently scratched under his chin, earning a happy expression from the mabari complete with a tongue lolling out of his mouth. Still frowning, Aurora looked around and shook her head for the answer as he mind went back over the events of last night.

She'd had a nightmare, gone outside, talked to Alistair for a short time…and fallen asleep by the fire on Alaron. So…if she was back in her tent, and Alistair had been the only other person awake, he must have been the one to put her back inside her tent.

Aurora blushed deeply at the thought of being carried by the human man, not sure if she was grateful for the gesture, embarrassed, or downright horrified. Though…she shouldn't really be horrified, at least. She knew enough about Alistair she knew he wasn't about to take advantage of a sleeping girl. Well, she hoped so, anyway. Nothing felt or seemed off.

Just to be sure, Aurora stripped down and gave herself a quick once-over, making sure there were no new bruises or marks that shouldn't have been there before she finally relaxed. As she slowly pulled on her clothes, she thought about the gesture, however small it may have been to Alistair. At least, with this discovery, she knew she could trust him not to be the vile human male vermin that she'd had the misfortune of knowing most of her life. Since she'd known him he'd respected her wish to remain untouched unless absolutely necessary, had kept his distance, and had been nothing but kind and patient with her, even showing he did care whether she was dead or hurt or all right. It actually made her feel a little badly for how coldly she'd treated him at times, but at the same time, she had treated him so for her own sake. She'd rather have been cold to him a few times and hurt his feelings here and there, than finding out the hard way she'd put her trust in the human man too quickly and found herself cornered by another Vaughn…minus the noble part.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Aurora kissed the top of Alaron's head and sent the mabari outside her tent while she packed up her things and got dressed and armored.

* * *

Leliana smiled at Aurora as she left her tent, the red-headed woman sitting by the fire already making breakfast—perhaps the food had been what woke her. It seemed Alistair was still asleep, Sten was off on his own away from camp but still in eyesight, and Morrigan seemed to be up as well, moving about her isolated camp.

Tentatively, Aurora approached, taking a seat on the ground beside Leliana. "So…this vision of yours…" Aurora stated slowly, picking at the grass beside her while she looked at Leliana.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later," Leliana stated with a sigh, tearing her eyes away from her cooking to meet Aurora's gaze while she spoke. "I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream. In it there was an impenetrable darkness—it was so dense, so _real_. And there was a noise, a terrible, ungodly noise. I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed _everything_ …and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light, I…I fell, and the darkness drew me in."

"That sounds a lot like what's going on right now…metaphorically, anyway," Aurora stated quietly, earning a nod from Leliana.

"I suppose I did dream of the Blight. That was what the darkness was, no?" Leliana shook her head, then continued with her explanation. "When I woke, I went to the Chantry's gardens as I always do, but that day, a rosebush in the corner had flowered."

At Aurora's puzzled expression, Leliana smiled. "Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled—the ugliest thing you ever saw, but there it was—A single, beautiful rose." Leliana sighed as she seemed to remember the beauty of this particular flower. "It was as though the Maker stretched out his hand to say, 'Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith.'"

Aurora looked away to the fire, frowning. She hadn't yet found her rose in all this darkness—she doubted she would, but she liked to think that maybe, just maybe, there was still good to be found in this bloody, cruel world. "I'd like to believe that…but still, why did this make you want to help me?"

Leliana turned to her cooking to make sure she wasn't burning whatever she was making in the pot over the fire. "In my dream I fell, or…or maybe I jumped. I'd do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it. There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours… _everything_?"

Aurora smiled sadly. "I can't sit by either. I don't think it's in my nature to sit by and let bad things happen."

Leliana chuckled. "That is why you are a Grey Warden. But that is enough talk of darkness and death for this morning, no?"

The two turned to idle chatter after that, like the night before, and as the food came closer to being done, Alistair finally emerged from his tent, fingers idly brushing through his hair to temper his bedhead. Aurora gave him a hesitant smile when he looked her way, and after a moment of surprise the man returned the smile, taking a seat on the other side of the fire across from her.

"So, what's the Chantry Sister serving us this morning?" Alistair asked, arm propped up on his knee.

"Pheasant stew. One raced by earlier before anyone woke up. I thought we could have it for breakfast," Leliana said cheerfully. Aurora brightened.

"Really? I didn't think to ask."

"Oh, do you like pheasant?" Leliana asked curiously. Aurora hesitated.

"Well…I haven't had it since I was a little girl—my mother made it for me once for my birthday when we had a little extra coin. I don't remember what it tastes like, but I remember thinking it was the best meal I'd ever had."

Aurora became self-concious of the curious looks she was getting from the two humans, and she shifted uncomfortably. "What do you normally have back home?" Leliana asked.

Aurora cleared her throat, turning red under Leliana's stare. Alistair had enough decency to suddenly find interest in a stain on his trousers, though she knew he was still listening. "Whatever we found, usually whatever we could grow. Every now and then we could afford some chicken, though we had 'rabbits of the city' more often than not."

"Rabbits of the city?" Leliana echoed, and despite her belief that it was impossible, Aurora managed to blush even more. She thought her face might burn off if Leliana kept at it.

"Rats," Aurora mumbled out, wanting desperately to disappear into the ground.

"Leliana, I think you're about to burn our breakfast," Alistair suddenly cut in, staring in concentration at the pot over the fire, jaw tense.

"Oh!" Leliana exclaimed, quickly removing the stew and checking to make sure it was still good. While she was distracted, Aurora caught Alistair's gaze and mouthed a quick 'thank you,' still blushing. He gave her a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything.

"Well, breakfast is ready," Leliana stated sheepishly, evenly distributing the food between the five of them. Sten took his without a word and disappeared back to his isolated place, though Aurora stood, volunteering to take Morrigan's to her. The woman looked up as Aurora approached, those amber eyes studying her sharply while Aurora held out the bowl like it was some kind of peace offering.

"I don't know if you already found something, but Leliana cooked up some pheasant for breakfast," Aurora informed her. Morrigan gave a stiff nod, taking the bowl from Aurora without a word. For a moment, Aurora was torn between just leaving Morrigan to her solitude or trying to make conversation. Maker knew she'd already embarrassed herself in front of the others. Deciding she'd risk injury to get to know Morrigan a little better, Aurora decided to linger. "May I join you?" Aurora asked tentatively, fully prepared for Morrigan to send her on her way. Morrigan paused, but to Aurora's surprise, she nodded.

"If you must," Morrigan said stiffly, and Aurora took a seat on the log before Morrigan's fire, keeping a respectable space between them so she wasn't encroaching. They ate in silence for a few moments before Aurora spoke again, thinking back to the conversation they'd had in Lothering.

"So, life in the Wilds must have been very lonely," Aurora commented, hoping Morrigan didn't see the conversation as pointless chit-chat.

"At times, perhaps," Morrigan said thoughtfully. "A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me. If I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees," Morrigan finished simply. Aurora mulled that over, thinking of her own love of nature that probably came from being locked up inside of the Alienage for so long before letting out a soft sigh.

"That sounds wonderful…"

"For a time," Morrigan admitted. "But one can only remain a child for so long. I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar. I happed upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the likes of which I had never before seen. I was _dazzled_. This, to me, seemed what true wealth and beauty must be. I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage. 'Twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones, and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds!"

Aurora was surprised by the slight, wistful smile that graced Morrigan's face as she spoke of the mirror, eyes sparkling despite her usual effort to hide such emotions. It made Aurora smile as well as she listened to the woman tell her tale. "What happened then?"

"Flemeth was _furious_ with me. I was a child and had not yet come into my full power, and I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble. To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground. I was heartbroken."

Surprised by the turn of the story, and sorry for her, Aurora frowned, feeling sympathy twinge inside her. "But you were just a child," Aurora commented softly.

"And a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination," Morrigan said sagely before switching to a confident tone. "Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. _Survival_ has meaning, _power_ had meaning. Without those lessons, I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been."

Aurora's frown deepened. She didn't think she agreed entirely. To her, beauty in the world was something she cherished when she found, and love…well, she wished she could have it, but with the way her life was she probably never would. She did understand the concept of survival, that was a lesson she had learned well the hard way, and she'd also learned to build her strength so she would have enough power to survive. It was a cruel, harsh world for elves—different in cruelty and harshness than Morrigan spoke of, but similar enough that she could see where the woman was coming from. Aurora looked at Morrigan, feeling a new…kinship of sorts to get a glimpse at why the woman was the way she was.

"They made you stronger, didn't they?"

Morrigan gave her a pleased smile that Aurora had not shunned Morrigan's conclusion of the events of her childhood. "They did indeed. To return to your original question. Perhaps my time in the Wilds was indeed lonely. But such was how it had to be. I find myself at times wondering what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror…but such fantasies have no place amidst reality."

"No…I suppose they don't. There's no point in thinking of what could have been—it doesn't change anything or get one anywhere," Aurora agreed, idly pushing a soggy cabbage leaf around the bottom of her now-empty bowl.

"I am surprised that you agree so readily with my conclusion," Morrigan admitted after a few moments. "I took you as a woman who would hold things such as love in high regard."

Aurora smiled wistfully at her. "Well…I'll admit I _wish_ I could afford to value and possess such a thing as love, but growing up in the Alienage forced me to learn similar lessons at a similarly early age. Going out of one's way to be beautiful only increases the chance of being jumped by some lecherous human man, love only makes the loss that much harder when a human inevitably comes along to destroy everything, and you're not likely to find it in a culture where arranged marriages happen if the elder of the village even manages to get a permit for the marriage. As for survival and power…as much as I want to believe in compassion and mercy, and I extend it when I can, I know the world is not so kind-hearted. Survival is the every-day game for an elf in a human's world, and you won't survive if you're not strong enough to fight back, and hard enough to be ruthless when you have to. If I hadn't learned similar lessons, I wouldn't be here today, that I know for a fact."

Morrigan studied Aurora intently, as if gauging the sincerity of Aurora's words before she nodded. "Well said, Warden."

Aurora smiled slightly at Morrigan, then stood and gestured to her bowl. "I can take that back with me—now that we're done with breakfast we should start breaking up camp to get on the road."

Morrigan nodded, falling back to her usual indifferent and aloof self—Aurora wondered briefly if the others saw her that way as well. "I shall be ready in the hour."

Aurora smiled at her, then made her way back to the others, still smiling faintly as she handed Leliana the two bowls. Leliana happened to glance down, and she practically cooed, eyes sparkling. "Oh, I love your boots! When did you get those, I don't remember you wearing them yesterday!"

Aurora blinked and looked down in confusion, noting that she had indeed pulled on her mother's boots instead of the leather boots she'd worn through the Korkari Wilds and through Lothering. "Oh, ah…they…my mother made them for me. I didn't want to ruin them in the swamps so I wore the other boots through the Wilds," Aurora said awkwardly while Leliana admired the boots and trailed a gentle finger along the vine pattern her mother had stitched into the leather.

"They're absolutely darling!" Leliana squealed, beaming up at her. "Could I possibly convince her to make me a pair if I ever meet her, they're beautiful, and sturdy, too!"

Aurora sucked in a sharp breath, going rigid from the pain of a memory seared forever into her mind. "She…died…when I was younger," Aurora stated haltingly. Leliana's jubilation immediately disappeared, and the trio around the campfire suddenly became very quiet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize—" Leliana began to apologize, looking horrified at her insensitivity.

"It's all right, you didn't know," Aurora assured her, managing to give the woman a weak smile, which pacified her somewhat. "For what it's worth, I'm sure she would have loved to make you a pair once she got to know you."

Aurora heaved a sigh, one that usually appeared when she knew she was about to carry out a task that would take a while. "Well, we better pull up camp and get on the road—the sooner we get a healer to help Arl Eamon, the better," Aurora said with a nod, her words shaking the other to into action.

* * *

It was much easier to take apart the camp than it had been to set it up—a sign she might be better at destroying things than creating them, unfortunately—and as agreed, Bodahn made room on his cart separate from his wares for all their camping supplies. Aurora thanked him again for allowing them to store his stuff there instead of having to carry all of the supplies between the five of them, then took point with Alistair in leading the group to Lake Calenhad. It was quiet for a while, enough so that Aurora allowed herself a moment to appreciate that the boots her mother had made her were much more comfortable than the leather ones she'd been wearing the day before.

However, after a while spent walking next to Alistair, she began to feel self-conscious about the previous night. He had, after all, carried her into her tent after she fell asleep without any funny business, had shown a perceptiveness she had not expected from him about how she was acting around her traveling companions, and now her compassionate side was kicking in. She'd shunned an honest compliment from him not for the first time, and couldn't help but wonder if all those times she'd pushed aside his compliments or helping hands out of suspicion she'd been throwing peace offerings or attempts at friendship from the man back in his face. At the very least, she felt bad for how harshly she'd treated the kindness from a man whose race normally only abused and oppressed her people, and wanted to try and apologize and properly explain herself—without going into the details of Denerim, at least—before she accidentally made him another elf-resenting human. It was best not to nurture animosity where there need not be any. Whether her actions had been out of well-justified suspicion and self-preservation or not, an apology was owed…and Alistair deserved a chance to prove he wasn't like the rest of his people. At the very least, some sort of truce had to be made—they were, after all, the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden.

"Alistair?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

Alistair hummed in response, so Aurora continued. "I, uh…" she paused to clear her throat, realizing in that moment as she scratched nervously at her ear that she'd never apologized to a human before. "I wanted to apologize…"

Alistair shook his head and interrupted her before she could go any further. "You don't need to apologize, really—"

"Well I want to," Aurora said shortly, cutting him off in turn. "And I've never apologized to a human before so I'd ask that you not make it a chore to do so, please?" Aurora pled, somehow successfully avoiding making that last part sound too rude. It seemed to placate Alistair rather quickly, and she wondered if she should use the 'I've never insert action here with a human before' more often. She sighed in relief, then tried again now that he was listening and wasn't going to interrupt her with insistence she not apologize—this was something she needed to do, if only for the sake of her good conscious.

"I haven't really had any…good experiences with humans before, and while I may have the right to be cautious because of those experiences, I've been…unfair, to you. I didn't really give you the benefit of the doubt or any kind of chance when we first met, and that was wrong of me. I should not have been so callous when you've done nothing to have my…anger and resentment directed at you. You've done nothing wrong, and I don't want you to think that you have. The way I've acted is because of me, not you, you haven't done one thing to earn my ire. I shouldn't be so quick to condemn based on a race or I'm no better than the people who've made me bitter because of the same thing. I'm usually not so bad about that sort of thing—we just met at a really bad time for me. I just needed the time to know for sure that I could trust you, though that still doesn't justify my brisk attitude, and I ask that you don't hold it against me in the future."

"Apology accepted," Alistair said rather graciously. "Though you really didn't have to. I figured you had your reasons, and while I'll admit there was some confusion at first I realized it wasn't me—at least I hoped it wasn't me. But still…thank you for clearing that up."

Aurora blushed lightly. "And thank you…for putting me back in my tent last night."

"Who, me? Why are you so sure that was me?" Alistair asked innocently, and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Because, you're the only one who was awake strong enough to pick me up."

"It doesn't _have_ to be me—you're such a little thing, Leliana could have put you back in your tent, or even your mabari," Alistair returned without missing a beat.

"All right, genius, don't push it," Aurora warned, though her slight smile gave her away, and Alistair grinned.

"I'm sorry, you _are_ little—but ferocious! Please don't hurt me," Alistair quickly added, and Aurora laughed, feeling her load lighten if only for a few moments.

"All right, I'll let it slide this time," Aurora responded, clasping her hands behind her back. Alistair looked rather pleased with himself after that, and a comfortable silence settled between them as they continued to lead their little group.

After a while, Aurora grew restless with the silence again, and she spoke up with a question Alistair had raised in her mind but she'd almost forgotten about. "So…you said that Arl Eamon raised you?"

Alistair suddenly became evasive, putting on a surprised expression. "Oh, did I say that? I meant the _dogs_ raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact," Alistair said so seriously and with a nod so full of certainty Aurora couldn't help but smile and play along.

"Oh? That must have been tough for them," Aurora said sagely, nodding in agreement.

Alistair gained a sly smile, seeming rather pleased that she was going along with his joke. "Well, they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Andrastians to boot."

"That is what they say about Anderfels natives," Aurora stated thoughtfully.

"That, and that they make a great deal of cheese. Funny, but the dogs never mentioned cheese. As a matter of fact, if you said cheese around them, they'd start growling—isn't that odd? Or did I dream all of that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it?" Alistair mused before turning a curious gaze on her. "Are…you having strange dreams? Besides the obvious last night, of course."

Sensing the perfect opportunity to get revenge for his evasiveness with some evasive maneuvers of her own, and to completely throw him off, Aurora managed to keep her expression completely neutral and serious. "Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent."

The idle thought went by that, at least for Alistair, that would seem very out of character of her. Well, now was the perfect time to learn she had a wicked sense of humor, no?

Alistair practically choked at her answer, blushing profusely for a few moments. "I, ah…oh, I think I…completely lost my train of thought," he managed to say, scrambling for composure while Aurora grinned in triumph. "Oh, there it is," he said as an almost afterthought.

"Let's see, how do I explain this…" Alistair mused until his face was finally free from its blushing and he could speak without the shocked stutter anymore. "I'm a bastard! And before you make any smart comments—the _fatherless_ kind," he suddenly stated rather seriously, and the smile faded from Aurora's face. Well…she hadn't expected that.

Alistair sighed. "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be." As he spoke, he helped Aurora step over a rather large fallen tree—they were walking close enough to the road to see it and Bodahn but within the trees to stay out of sight, just in case. Aurora hardly even noticed the action in the moment, so focused was she on what he was saying. "I respect the man and I don't blame him any more for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."

Aurora nodded along with his explanation at first, taking it all in silently, though the way he phrased the last sentence piqued her curiosity. "But you blamed him then, I take it?"

"I was young and resentful, and not very pious. Of course I blamed him. I remember screaming at him like a little child. Well…I _was_ a child, so I doubt he was surprised," Alistair said with a sigh before suddenly backtracking in his story to explain something. "Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war…but he loved her…" Alistair said distractedly, staring at some spot in the distance before he shook himself.

"Anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but _she_ did. So, off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She _despised_ me."

Aurora frowned, feeling a pull at her heartstrings for the man before her. He spoke with such a candid attitude about it, but she could see the old pain in his eyes, and she felt a resentment towards the woman she didn't even know. "What an awful thing to do to a child…"

Alistair shrugged, though she could tell it really did bother him, even if he didn't say so. "Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet."

"Still…" Aurora murmured.

Alistair grew quiet for a moment, and she noticed he was looking down at her boots with an almost…mournful look on his face. "I remember…I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered." Alistair paused for breath, taking a moment to gather himself and shaking his head. "Stupid, stupid thing to do…"

Aurora felt for him—if she ruined the boots she now wore in a fit of rage and lost all she had left of her mother…well, she'd be devastated, to say the least.

Alistair was talking again, so Aurora did her best to halt the thought process so she could continue listening. "The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for _everything_ …and eventually he just stopped coming."

He looked so sad, Aurora was moved to try and comfort him. "You were young," she said gently, not saying a word about how he was still gazing distantly at her boots. Alistair seemed to shake himself out of his stupor at her words, and flashed her a dazzling smile she now realized he was giving her to hide the pain.

"And raised by dogs. Or I may as well have been, the way I acted. But maybe all bastards act like that, I don't know," Alistair said with a shrug. "All I know is that the arl is a good man and well loved by the people. He also was King Cailan's uncle, so he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyway, that's really all there is to the story."

"Well…I'm glad you shared it with me," Aurora returned graciously. Alistair gave her a crooked smile.

"Really? Not the reaction I would have expected with me sharing my little sob story. I'm sure I sound like the pampered brat whining that he stubbed his toe to you," he said with a chuckle. Aurora shook her head.

"Not at all. Everyone has their share of tragedy in their lives—some tragedies are more extreme than others, but the…emotional impact can still be the same," she replied carefully. Alistair studied her closely for a moment, but seemed to decide to take the lighter conversation path.

"You're keeping a lot of wisdom tucked away with all that silence of yours, you know that?" Alistair asked. Aurora smiled weakly.

"I grew up early, and I learn fast," she said simply. Alistair snapped his fingers.

"So _that's_ the secret to high intelligence! If only I'd known sooner, I wouldn't have ended up such a drooling idiot," Alistair tsked, and Aurora laughed.

"Don't go spreading my secret, now—this stays between you and me," she joked, and Alistair smiled at the rare sparkle in her eyes before giving an exaggerated bow.

"As you wish, My Lady."


	9. Chapter 9: The Oppression of Others

_**Yaaaaaaaay, a chapter I've been itching to get to!**_

 _ **Let's get on with it, shall we?**_

 _ **PLEASE Review**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was well over a week's travel to the Circle Tower on foot, and that wasn't counting stopping to make camp or any unpleasant surprises they might run into along the way. Still, they were determined and ready as ever, so Aurora and Alistair led their ragtag group northwest. Thankfully, it was an uneventful trip since the darkspawn weren't this far north yet that consisted of walking, camping, eating, sleeping, then waking up to start the process over once again. They managed to stave of death from boredom by talking with one another, for the most part. Sten seemed determined not to utter much in the way of conversation, and Morrigan didn't seem inclined to be friendly with any of their companions other than Aurora, and even then Morrigan didn't seem to want the others to see those friendly encounters. So, the conversation mostly drifted between Leliana, Alistair, and Aurora.

Some of those conversations were rather interesting, like when Aurora struck up conversation with Leliana about life in the Chantry. She had been rather surprised by the scorn Leliana held for some of her Chantry fellows, having expected nothing but praise from the obviously devout but still mysterious Chantry Sister. At the same time, she was relieved to hear she wasn't the only one who found some religious folk…condescending at times. Even further, when Leliana spoke of her unorthodox views on the Maker, that he revealed himself in the beauty of His world and loved all his children equally, Aurora actually found herself uplifted at the thought, and did her best to encourage Leliana's point of view, letting her know that Aurora preferred her ideas to the bleak and condescending ideals of the Chantry. That simple conversation, ending with Leliana admitting she could be wrong but resolutely believing that it was the Maker's place to decide if she was wrong, not men and the Chantry, helped Aurora feel much more at ease around the Sister. Perhaps Leliana's ties to the Chantry had been what was so off-putting to Aurora at first, she wasn't sure, but that conversation did, in fact, ease her conscious, and conversation came much easier with Leliana after that.

Alistair was the first to try out Sandal's enchantments, and as a result, his sword now rippled with electrical energy. Aurora kept finding her eyes drawn to the weapon, watching the purplish energy shimmer across the sword's surface every now and then while they walked. Alistair caught her watching more than once, and whenever he did he'd give her that knowing smile that sent her blushing and throwing herself into conversation with one of the others or staring in embarrassment at her boots. She must have looked like a naïve, wide-eyed elf that would gasp in wonderment if someone tried to describe to her what a spoon was, Maker have mercy.

Though, in _his_ mind, he found the open curiosity and excitement in her eyes when she watched the electrical energy dance across his sword endearing, especially since it was one of the few times she didn't seem weighed down with burdens both known and unknown to him.

The two shared more conversations after Aurora's apology, most of which she initiated as if to make up for how reclusive and abrasive she'd been at first. The conversations came…easier, between the two of them, and Aurora found herself gradually becoming much more comfortable around her human Warden companion. She didn't immediately jump away when he made any kind of physical contact, though she noticed he still did his best to refrain from having to touch her out of respect for her wishes. Still, if while walking their arms brushed together she didn't put an extra foot of space between them and hardly noticed—she also didn't mind whenever he had to touch her shoulder or arm to get her attention, or when some sort of brief physical contact was made as they handed one another something.

In her book, those were great strides, strides that she was sure didn't escape Alistair's notice, considering how he was careful of his actions around her to respect her unspoken wishes.

He asked a few times about the elves, though she noticed he avoided the controversial or more serious topics, and in return she asked him about Redcliffe a few times. Sometimes they spoke about their different fighting styles, explaining choices for fighting as a dual blade wielder or a sword and shield bearer. She mentioned her interest in becoming a ranger, something that seemed to pique his interest, and that conversation led to her bashfully sharing her secret admiration of nature and animals. He'd jokingly asked if it was an elf thing, which she corrected him on with great amusement—her father had _never_ been one for nature as a whole, nor had several other elves she knew.

As the conversations continued, with time, Aurora started to notice small things about Alistair, as he seemed to with her. She could always catch his sly smile whenever he cracked a joke, even if to everyone else he appeared straight faced, she noticed how every morning when he emerged from the tent he was tousling his hair to rid it of its bedhead, and when something was bothering her but she was doing her best to hide it, Alistair's eyes told her that he _knew_ something was wrong, even if he didn't know _what_ , but he never brought it up, and managed to direct the other's attention from her discomfort for the most part.

She appreciated it—and she appreciated how he seemed to go out of his way to make her smile and laugh, and how his bronze honey eyes sparkled with triumphant joy whenever he succeeded. Now that she was over her initial suspicion and she felt comfortable around the man, she found herself appreciating his…finer features. She already knew she admired his eyes—she'd been entranced by them a few times before her apology. And that smile was charming, always causing a little squirm in her gut.

Sometimes, when her thoughts wandered in that direction, such as right now, walking through the trees with the sun filtering through the still, green leaves, she allowed herself a few moments to study him a little closer, to appreciate those finer features. The eyes and smile, of course, but also the way the light filtering down from above and highlighted the ginger in his hair, the firm, strong jawline—she'd always had a weakness for strong jaws, one of her odd quirks—with stubble that was coming dangerously close to a scratchy, slight beard. It seemed he lacked the supplies to shave and hadn't been thinking of that back in Lothering. Still, it was rugged, and it seemed rugged suited him whether the stubble was light or borderline unruly.

He was obviously strong, she had no doubts about that—she'd seen him knock darkspawn flat on their backs with his shield and he'd carried her to her tent without waking her up. Though the latter spoke not only of strength, but a gentleness she would not have expected among human men. He was skilled with the sword and shield, that wasn't up for debate either, but she didn't attribute that to attraction—there were plenty of skilled people in Thedas who were the scum of the earth when it came to what really mattered in Aurora's mind. But he…he wasn't. While he was strong, dutiful, attractive, and skilled, he was also caring, mindful, gentle, had a sense of humor that allowed him to understand Aurora's own strange sense of humor, and despite Morrigan's comments he was rather perceptive and smarter than he let others know. That was where Aurora was finding most of her attraction. Once she got a better sense of him as a person, she was able to appreciate his more physically appealing features.

Alistair looked up and caught her gazing at him—him, instead of his sword—and Aurora blushed, casting her gaze up to the sky to determine how late in the day it was. According to Alistair, they should be arriving at the Circle Tower docks sometime late in the day—she was eager to get there and break this constant monotone walking.

Alistair slowed his pace to come to walk side by side with her as Aurora finally got her blush under control, and she saw him giving her that crooked smile when he was amused but wasn't going to call attention to the source of her embarrassment. "Something on your mind?" he asked, one eyebrow arched in question.

Aurora glanced at him, eyes lingering for a moment along that jawline before she met his gaze.

"Has…anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" she found herself saying. Out loud.

 _Oh, sweet Maker, strike me down now and spare me of my embarrassment._

Alistair looked surprised at the unexpected compliment, though that quickly morphed into an expression caught between shy, flattered, and pleased. "Not unless they were asking me for a favor…Well, there was that one time in Denerim, but those women were," Alistair paused to laugh. "Not like you. Why? Is this your way of telling me _you_ think I'm handsome?"

The way he asked it, the slight smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes, almost made Aurora scowl. Damn bastard knew he was handsome…with his strong stubble-brushed jaw and bright honey bronze eyes and ginger highlighted brown hair…

 _Maker, no one should be allowed to look that good when I'm trying to be evasive to cover up an accidental admittance._ "And if it is? What then?" Aurora asked casually, trying to be elusive and get a better grip on how he was reacting to her slip of the tongue. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea…even if the statement was true and she _did_ think he was handsome, but at the same time…she wondered…

"Oh, nothing much. I just get to grin a bit and look foolish for a while," Alistair said, and sure enough as the words had passed her lips his smile had turned to a broad grin, the sparkle in his eyes brighter than usual. She relaxed slightly at his statement, noting he wasn't making any advances or anything. Good. That would have made her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because he knew that it would make her uncomfortable that he didn't try anything? Maybe he knew her well enough to let the compliment be enough? She _did_ think him handsome, and she'd come to enjoy his company, but Maker, she wasn't ready or looking for anything like _that_.

At least he seemed to realize as much. At least he didn't push her for more. At least he seemed content with what she'd given him.

At least, for once, she'd been the one to brighten his day.

* * *

Just as Alistair had predicted, they reached Lake Calenhad as night was preparing to fall, mist starting to swirl along the surface of the lake. It gave the imposing tower in the distance a haunted, foreboding appearance, and Aurora grimaced as they approached.

"Well, that looks cheerful," she murmured as she stood beside Alistair.

"I know—I can already feel the warm hearth fire and taste the apple pie," Alistair replied wistfully, drawing a chuckle from Aurora. "Come on, I believe there's a boat down there to get across."

They made their way towards the dock as one, Aurora in the lead with Alistair right behind her. There was one lone Templar on the dock beside a single boat, the tower looming overhead up above.

"How fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of the lake and make it look like a giant phallus," Morrigan scoffed under her breath, and Aurora nearly choked, Alistair blushing a deep red while a snort echoed from Leliana. Maker, now she had to talk to the Templar with a clear view of the tower while trying to keep that image out of her head. Damn it, Morrigan…

"You!" the Templar accused as they drew nearer. "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let _anyone_ pass!"

Aurora sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy—especially after the leisurely, long walk from Lothering they'd just had. "I am a Grey Warden, and I seek the assistance of the mages," Aurora said calmly, looking up at the heavily armored man but still keeping her usual distance. It helped that Alistair was right behind her, a reassurance that if by some off chance the Templar did try something she'd have Alistair immediately there to help back her up.

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it," the Templar sneered, and Aurora was rather sure his eyes flickered to her ears. Aurora bristled.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she bit out, eyes flashing.

"So, I'm not good enough for you? Fine. See if you get into the tower on your own," the Templar returned just as sourly, and Aurora had to take a moment to let a few deep breaths calm her temper before it made her do something stupid. _That's it, Aurora, use that diplomacy you showed Duncan at the Alienage._

"I'm sure we can work _something_ out," Aurora managed to say in an eerily calm voice.

The Templar pursed his lips, examining their group before his gaze landed on Morrigan. "That dark eyed temptress over there…surely the tower would be far too dull for her. Because it gets a little lonely out here sometimes…and you know, you could just leave her with me…"

Aurora bristled so noticeably that Alistair immediately put distance between the two of them, her hand twitching towards her weapon with a thousand curses bubbling up to her lips, eyes flashing with a malice that hadn't reared its head since Vaughn. However, Morrigan cut the Templar off before Aurora could skin him, curse him, kill him, whichever was about to happen first.

"Oh? Excellent. I have been hoping for new prey," Morrigan said smoothly with a sickly-sweet smile, eyes roaming over the Templar like she was examining a piece of meat.

"Prey?" the Templar asked in confusion—Aurora was rather surprised as well, her anger quickly doused in the wake of her befuddlement.

"'Twill take but a moment," Morrigan promised him sweetly before turning to Aurora with a wicked smile. "Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare while we are away. We must row ourselves across. I fear the lad will no longer have the use of his limbs…or his eyes, once I am done with him.

Aurora didn't care how malicious it made her look—she grinned as the Templar's eyes went wide and the fear practically began to ooze forth from him. Served him right.

"Uh…maybe I should…" he started to say, trying to discreetly put distance between himself and Morrigan.

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror! Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter," Morrigan said happily.

The Templar seemed to go into a full-blown panic and turned back to Aurora. "So, you said you wanted to get across? Maybe we should go now. Right now. _Now_."

Aurora smiled at him, though the expression was strained. "Yes, let's go."

They all got into the boat at the Templar's urging, though Aurora made it a point to sit as far away from the Templar as she could manage. Alistair stayed close to her side, as did Morrigan, though she was still uneasy and tense sitting so close to the human man who had tried to get Aurora to barter Morrigan. She subconsciously started rubbing her wrists where the guards had grabbed her to keep her pinned against the wall, trying to stave off the dark memories.

"Are you all right," Alistair murmured softly from beside her, the wariness in his tone unmistakable. Aurora gave a brisk nod.

"I will be," was the only response he got, and he seemed to realize that was all she was willing to give, because he didn't press for more information. She did notice, however, that the air around him changed so that he seemed more…protective.

While she appreciated the thought—if she was reading his body language correctly—she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

Aurora was the first one to leave the boat once they docked at the tower, and she took dark pleasure in seeing the Templar cower away from Morrigan as she stepped off the boat. _Maybe now he won't try bartering for women in the future._

Once everyone had gotten off the boat, Aurora led the way up to the tower's door, opening it up to the immediate sight of Templars moving about, some rushing to command posts, others tending to wounded comrades, there was all sorts of activity going on, but Aurora kept her gaze focused on the Templar who stood giving orders to the men all around him.

"…And I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent, is that clear?"

"Yes, ser," the Templars standing around him said with a sharp salute before they rushed away, Alistair watched them with a sharp, knowing eye, and Aurora turned her head to hear what he had to say. He picked up on the silent cue without any trouble, his thoughts soft spoken so only she could hear.

"The doors are barred…are they keeping people out…or in?" he murmured ominously.

The Templar who'd been giving orders—the Knight-Commander, she presumed, Greagoir, according to Alistair—turned as they approached, seeming to be talking to himself more than anything. "Now we wait, and pray."

"What's going on here?" Aurora asked, her eyes skirting over the wounded in their isolated corner.

"We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety," Greagoir said rather shortly, and Aurora frowned.

"But I seek the mages' help to defeat the darkspawn."

Greagoir scowled. "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right. You'll find no allies here. The Templars can spare no men, and the mages are…indisposed. I shall speak plainly: the tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The tower has fallen."

Aurora studied him, casting her gaze towards the barred doors. She was pretty sure they were resulting to the, _lock the door and throw away the key_ , tactic rather quickly, like Denerim if any kind of disease broke out in the Alienage. Even if there were survivors, they wouldn't know, and those that did manage to survive the onslaught of abominations and demons would most likely be massacred long before they Templars got over their stubbornness and opened the doors to check, if they ever did.

"What can I do to help?" she said, tone firm as she turned her gaze back to Greagoir.

"I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

Aurora was shocked. She'd heard about the Right of Annulment, about wiping out every mage in the vicinity. She didn't care what self-righteous reasoning the Chantry tried to throw out for such a thing, it was a brutal, ugly, genocide. "What good will that do?"

Alistair spoke up again, though she found herself quickly disagreeing with what he had to say. _Alistair, your Templar is showing._ "The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what."

 _Yes, the abominations need to be dealt with—not the_ mages.

"This situation is dire. There is no alternative—everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again," Greagoir said firmly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing—it made her sick.

"The mages are _not_ defenseless," Aurora said harshly, still thinking of how her own people were treated. "Some must still live."

"If any are still alive, the Maker _himself_ has shielded them," Greagoir said, firm in his belief. "No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find…nothing."

"If you won't look for survivors, then I will," Aurora returned, gaze hard as the steel of her sword. Greagoir scoffed, eyeing her petite elven frame like it could be blown over by a passing breeze.

"I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

Aurora's gaze grew cold as she stared him down. "It's the right thing to do—If there's even a chance, then I have to try,"

Aurora and Greagoir held each other's gazes for several long moments, studying one another and waiting for one of them to back off before Greagoir finally relented. "A word of caution—once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen…then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed." Greagoir shook his head. "May Andraste lend her your courage, whatever you decide."

They had only taken a few steps when Alistair gently tugged her aside from everyone else, concern furrowing his brow. "Are you sure about this? We don't really know what's on the other side of that door, if anyone's even survived, and as I recall, shutting the door and throwing away the key was definitely the Templar plan B."

For once, his humor didn't lighten her spirits. She met his gaze evenly and seriously, feeling the weight of her words before they even rolled off her lips. "Alistair, I've been inside locked doors where someone's thrown away the key while something terrible ravaged those inside—there _are_ survivors, and the longer they're left in there without any help, the less there will be to save. This isn't keeping evil out, this is waiting for both the good and bad to die without even trying to rescue what has managed to live. We're going in there, and we're going to help everyone we can get to safety."

Alistair seemed taken aback at the tidbit of her past she'd allowed to prove her point, even if it was missing a lot of context. Still, he searched her face for a few moments before he slowly nodded, taking a step back. "All right…I trust you, it's just…"

Aurora gave him a crooked smile, patting his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, I don't blame you—I'm sure all that Templar training is hard to ignore. But it will be all right—you'll see," she promised before she passed him, reconvening with their group and going over their supplies.

They made sure they had a healthy amount of health poultices and injury kits, that Morrigan was stocked up on lyrium potions, and that everyone had their best armor on before Aurora finally squared her shoulders and led the group of six to the large door, giving the Templar standing guard a terse nod. Alistair fidgeted nervously at her side, but he didn't argue or try to change her mind, which put her a little more at ease despite the seriousness of the situation.

True to their word, as soon as the group passed the threshold of the large double doors, there was a resounding boom as the doors swung shut, and another thud as they were barred inside. Aurora had the briefest flash of panic at being locked in, thinking of the time sickness had swept through the Alienage, or when Vaughn had locked them in the larder…

But no, this was different—this time she was here by choice to help those who had no one else other than those who were already resigned to killing them all, and she wouldn't be deterred.

The first thing her eyes fell upon was the three bodies right there by the doors—one Templar and two mages. The gruesome sight should have made her squeamish, or feel a pit of dread, but all she did was casually step over the bodies to head into one of the rooms to start her sweep for survivors or threats.

"Apprentice quarters—that's what the first few floors are," Alistair told her quietly as they picked through the wreckage of bunkbeds and trunks. There were a few more bodies, mages, of course, books and papers strung about, but nothing of any real value, and no survivors. Out in the hall they found more dead Templars, two this time with two mages as well. Again, Aurora paid them no heed, unfazed by the blood and corpses—what bothered her deep within was the thoughts that maybe these were dead that could have been avoided if Greagoir hadn't locked them in, ones who had already perished for the hasty call for _righteous cleansing_ as she was sure many would try to justify it. If her outward indifference concerned her companions, they said nothing—or perhaps they could see the unease, the flame of injustice in her eyes and simply decided there was no need to call attention to it.

Another lodging—more dead and destroyed belongings. However, the silence was what was truly bothering her. It was far too quiet for a tower that was supposed to be crawling with demons and abominations.

At the end of their current, restricted end of the hall, a door was securely shut, and Aurora pushed it open with one hand on her blade, just to be safe. As the heavy wooden structure swung inwards, they came across an unusual sight she had not been expecting.

A healthy collection of mages, including quite a few children, were huddled together in the exceptionally large chamber, and across the doorway directly opposite where they stood a shimmering veil of bluish light pulsed, completely covering the door. As she watched, a fiery rage demon tried to push through the veil, but a familiar old woman cast a freezing spell powerful enough to vanquish the creature before it could even truly pass through. Aurora was stunned for a few moments, but managed to approach with the others, voicing her question out loud.

"Wynne? Is that you?"

The old woman whipped around, staff in hand as she managed to look incredibly intimidating despite the weary glisten in her eyes. "It's you! No…come no further. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand!"

Aurora held her hands up in a gesture of peace, far away from her weapons. "I'm not here to fight, Wynne."

Wynne dropped her threatening pose some, studying Aurora closely. "I will accept that, for now. But what are you doing here, then?"

Aurora sighed. "I came seeking the aid of the mages."

"And you were told that the Circle was in no shape to help you, I suppose. So why did the Templars let you in? Do they plan to attack the tower now?"

Aurora shook her head. "Not…not yet. But don't worry, there's still time—the Right of Annulment hasn't arrived yet."

"They sent for it then. I feared they might have—what else can they do?" Wynne mourned. "So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead."

Wynne shook her head sadly. "They abandoned us to our fate, but even trapped as we are, we _have_ survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them."

Aurora felt that fierce protectiveness stir up once more—these people would not die needlessly like with her people so often if she had anything to say about it. But first…first she needed to know what exactly was going on. "What happened here?" Aurora asked patiently, resisting the urge to glance behind her to the body-littered hall they'd just come through.

Wynne scowled. "Let is suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands, led by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle at Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as he had planned. I don't know what became of Uldred, but I am certain all this is his doing. I will not lose the Circle to one man's _pride_ and _stupidity_."

Aurora saw the fire in the old woman's eyes, and she suddenly liked where this conversation was going. "So…what do you intend to do?"

Wynne turned back to look at the bluish veil. "I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle."

Aurora nodded, speaking softly. "It was never my intention to harm it, Wynne—I've always been against needless slaughter, and I'll do everything I can to avoid it."

"Yes, even if we cannot eliminate all the demons and abominations, together we can lead the survivors out. Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable," Wynne said hopefully. Aurora shifted uncomfortably.

"Greagoir will only accept it if the first enchanter says so."

"Then our path is laid out before us. We must save Irving," Wynne said, only more determined now. Aurora smiled slightly.

"Then we should set off immediately."

Morrigan spoke up then, surprising Aurora with the amount of disgust and anger she carried in her voice. "You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages? They _allow_ themselves to be corralled like cattle, _mindless_. Now their masters have chosen death for them, and I say let them have it!"

Morrigan's remarks made Aurora bristle, and Alistair took a subconscious step away from her, which she paid no mind to. She swallowed several scathing remarks, making sure she still had a level head before she replied. "I've made my decision, Morrigan—we're helping Wynne."

Morrigan scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Have it your way…"

"Petra, Kinnon, look after the others—I will be back soon," Wynne told two of the mages that flanked her in calm tones. The redhead standing on her right looked concerned.

"Wynne, are you sure you're all right? You were so badly hurt earlier…maybe I should come along."

Wynne let her down gently, shaking her head. "The others need your protection more. I will be all right. Stay here with them…keep them safe and calm."

Aurora watched the conversation with a furrowed brow, hoping that Wynne wasn't hiding any injuries that would hinder her—they needed everyone in peak condition while they cleaned up the tower. "We should get going—we've talked long enough as it is," Aurora said calmly.

"Here we are…I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long," Wynne mused as they approached the veil.

"You did what you had to do, Wynne," Aurora said patiently, coming to stand beside the woman. Wynne sighed.

"It made me very weary at times, but I had to stay strong to keep us safe. Be prepared for anything—I do not know what manner of beasts lie beyond this barrier…are you ready?"

"I am."

"All right, be on your guard," Wynne warned before stretching out a hand. The veil rippled like water, and then just like that, it disappeared, and the way before them was cleared.

* * *

Aurora would have liked to think that they cleared the first few floors of apprentice quarters with relative ease, but she knew she'd be lying. Once they'd made it past the library, it had seemed like a never-ending onslaught of demons and abominations. Still, their group of seven held their own, turning to Alistair for guidance in this situation considering he had all the Templar training, much to his discomfort. He relaxed more once it became clear Aurora was still leading, but he was giving tips for how to fight the demons and abominations that helped them quite a bit.

They even found quite a few mages hiding or fighting back—as best they could—and sent each of them back to where the others were, those who were still in one piece assisting the wounded.

The first abomination Aurora fought…well, it truly had been horrendous, possibly more so than the darkspawn, looking like a bloody, fleshy, twisted mass with dark eyes and a gaping, warped mouth. Aurora retched when she saw it, which was saying something considering she had only felt a twist in her gut when she looked at the bodies strewn across the floor and the blood splattered everywhere. She only retched the one time, though, and managed to eventually get to where the sight of the twisted creatures was tolerable.

Now, as they reached the third senior mage tower floor—the fact that this was a tower was already killing her, even with how in shape she was in her legs were burning, there were far too many stairs—they came across someone just…standing in the middle of the room, so casually, turning an empty stare on them that made Aurora shiver. They came close enough to see a symbol of the Chantry on his forehead and Alistair sucked in a breath, stepping closer to Aurora.

"Tranquil," he murmured, and Aurora shifted uncomfortably at the thought. A mage cut off from the Fade, their abilities, cares, dreams, and emotions all ripped away, leaving them an unfeeling husk…Maker, the thought made her glad she wasn't a mage.

"Please, refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen," the man said in a monotone voice.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked in exasperation, looking around at the blood and bodies and wondering how this one Tranquil had escaped harm.

"I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could do."

"Why are you cleaning at a time like this?"

"The stockroom is my responsibility. I must keep it clean. I tried to leave, when things got quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work," he said in that creepily casual voice. Wynne sighed in frustration.

"Owain, you should have said something! I would have opened the door for you.

Owain shook his head. "The stockroom is familiar. I prefer to be here."

Again, Aurora glanced at the blood and bodies around them. "Haven't you come across abominations?"

"No. I suppose I should count myself lucky. I would prefer not to die. I would prefer it if the tower returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

Aurora was starting to be unnerved by his blank-eyed stare. "Succeed at what?"

"I do not know, but he came here with several others, and took the Litany of Adralla."

Wynne took in a sharp breath. "But that protects from mind domination. Is blood magic at work here?"

"I do not know."

"Niall was in the meeting. He would know. Blood magic…I was afraid of this."

Beside Aurora, Alistair groaned as it was brought to light they would probably be dealing with blood mages. Leliana shifted nervously, and even Morrigan had a spark of concern in her eyes. Aurora did not like how this was progressing.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, glancing around. Blood mages did change the equation quite a bit, but going back wasn't an option. Even if she wanted to, the doors were locked now.

"We should find Niall. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mages we encounter," Wynne said firmly.

"I wish you luck. Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye," the mage said in his monotone voice, nodding at them before he disappeared inside the storeroom to resume trying to clean up. Aurora shook her head but didn't pressure the tranquil, moving with the others into the hall to start clearing the chambers.

They worked their way through one by one, ran into blood mages—which confirmed Wynne's suspicion—and even let one go after it became clear she realized her mistake and wanted to make up for it, though Aurora offered her no help in escaping, leaving the girl's fate to the Maker.

When they stepped into the chamber just down the hall from Irving's office with a giant barred iron door, she knew instantly it was going to be a tough fight. There were not only a couple of rage demons and a daunting amount of abominations, but also what felt like an army of walking corpses. Aurora instinctively took a step back towards Alistair, who had been covering her little rogue self during these brutal fights. She was skilled, yes, but she was more about speed, agile strikes that sank deep, she didn't linger in one place longer than she had to. She wasn't built like a warrior, she wasn't made to take too much of a beating—even her armor was light so it didn't hinder her movements. Alistair was the one with the heavy armor and the shield. She was simply quick blades and wit.

They all charged in, Morrigan, Wynne, and Leliana hanging back to rain magic and arrows down upon the cursed creatures while Alistair, Aurora, Sten, and Alaron charged the creatures head on. Alaron took down one of the corpses easily while Aurora and Alistair teamed up on an abomination, wearing it down until Alistair managed to land a fatal blow. Aurora broke away to help her poor war hound with the corpses, not wanting him to get overwhelmed, and Alistair cleared her way to Alaron by dropping into a charge with shield protecting him to bash one of the abominations. Aurora slipped by him, glancing back to see Morrigan freeze a rage demon and Wynne smash it into a thousand pieces, Sten swinging mightily into two abominations at once with a battle cry, and Leliana dancing around the room's edge, wedging arrows into weak spots.

Aurora barreled into one of the corpses coming down on her mabari, noting that the poor beast was favoring his hind leg as she jabbed her dagger into the neck of the corpse she'd barreled into and ran her sword through another one. She kept Alaron's back covered, not wanting the creatures to take advantage of his wounded leg. Quickly it became a monotone hack and slash for her, though eventually it came down to the one Alaron was currently putting down with his teeth and the two that stood before her. Aurora bashed one with her pommel, stabbing the other in the arm with her dagger when it tried to grab her and bringing her sword around to block a swing from its sword. She yanked out her dagger, embedding it deep into the chest of the stunned corpse before sinking her sword into the side of the second corpse.

Alaron let out a loud sound of pain, and Aurora turned to see her poor hound on the ground with his injured leg at an odd angle. She didn't get to register much else because in the next moment she'd been knocked to the ground, and something large, heavy, putrid, and hot was crushing her to the ground. Her instinct went into overdrive and she pushed against the creature as it strained towards her, its gaping slack maw clopping sloppily for her neck or face as she pressed herself against the ground and tried to stay as far from the thing as possible.

"Aurora!" she heard Alistair shout, voice colored with fear, but she didn't hear any moves to help her—they were all bogged down by their own targets, steel clashing against steel, she heard a bow whistling through the air instead of arrows so Leliana must have been out.

The creature grasped her throat, pinning her to the ground with its twisted hand and drawing blood as its claws cut deeply into her neck. It reared back, other clawed hand raising and preparing to deal a killing blow, either slash her across the chest or face, or to rip her heart out, either way she was dead.

The creature made a strange sound, and Aurora blinked to see the wooden end of—a pole? Perhaps a mage staff?—sticking out of the creature's chest. Blood sprayed across her entire body from the hole, and a male grunted out of view, tugging the creature back with effort so that it didn't fall on top of her. She looked up, still lying on the ground out of shock and expecting to see Alistair offering her a hand up.

Instead, she saw a shock of dirty blonde hair pulled back in a very small pony tail, a strong jaw much like Alistair but perhaps with more stubble, and this was ragged and uneven stubble, like he hadn't had a proper shave in a while. A few rogue strands of his hair fell into his face, acting as a stark contrast to his pale, drawn, unhealthy looking skin. She'd seen hungry and mistreated people before—that unhealthy pallor was not natural, but a mark of suffering. Still, despite that, the tall human man looked at her with reddish brown ocher eyes that still had the shadows of pain in them, but managed to be bright despite that pain. A small, golden hoop earing rested in his right ear, and he was dressed in mage robes with feathered pauldrons.

The man gave her a strained smile with full lips, clutching at his side as he staggered and leaned heavily against the pillar behind him. "Your welcome," he rasped as the clang of the fighting finally came to a stop.

"Anders?" Wynne asked in surprise as Alistair hurried to Aurora's side, quickly checking her for injuries and breathing a sigh of relief when the worst she had was the scratches on her neck. She _was_ soaked in blood, but it wasn't hers. As much as she appreciated her fellow Warden's concern, she was more interested in her unexpected rescuer, getting to her feet as Wynne continued her question. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the basement still!"

The man—Anders—scowled. "Well, as much as I _love_ rotting away in a cell, I didn't appreciate my solitary confinement being interrupted by a few demons and abominations and decided a change of scenery was due. There were too many heading for the tower exit, so I went up…and got stuck in here. Before you ask, I was hiding under the broken cabinets over there."

Alistair's eyes narrowed at Anders, but Aurora spoke before accusations could arise. "If you're a mage, why didn't you use magic to stop the abomination?"

Anders grimaced. "Ah, well you see, I'm not exactly in a state of being _to_ fight, and the magebane is still pumping strong through my system. I don't even have enough juice to heal myself, let alone join in on the tussle with abominations."

Aurora's eyes were finally drawn to where Anders was holding himself, noticing the large crimson stain in his robes and the dried red trails on his hands, some still a little fresh here and there. "Maker, you're bleeding!"

"Yes, mages do that too when an abomination puts a hole in them," Anders said with a wry smile, though the pain in his eyes was clear. Aurora took a step towards him, but Alistair stopped her with a firm but careful grip. Wynne still rushed forward to help Anders, who grimaced as she pulled his hand off the wound.

"Magebane to suppress your magic, a cell, solitary confinement—what did you do, and how long were you down there?" Alistair asked, watching the mage with clear distrust in his eyes.

Anders hissed and tensed as Wynne started to weave her healing magic along his wound, then relaxed as the relief started to slowly dribble in. "Oh, nothing serious, just a few trips to the outside world…"

"You ran away from the tower?" Alistair asked skeptically. Clearly the Templars weren't bad enough to imprison someone and take away their magic for a run or two from the tower. At least in Alistair's mind they weren't, Aurora wasn't so sure. She'd seen how harsh the Chantry could be, and she knew the mages were oppressed just like the elves. While Alistair gave Anders distrust, Aurora's gaze was only sympathetic.

"Well, of course. I need to get away from all the eyes every now and then. Some people like being caged; me, not so much."

"I doubt they threw you into the cells just for one or two runs from the tower."

"Don't be so sure about that," Anders snickered wryly.

"He's stringing you along, dear, waiting for you to give up on the questions," Wynne interrupted dryly as she stepped away from Anders, arms folded over her chest. "He ran six times, and they've kept an eye on him down in the basement for over a year."

Anders' smile was suddenly tight, the twinkle in his eyes gone. "Seven, actually—they've even started calling me apostate for it. Strangest thing, though, I'd just stepped out of the cell on the way to freedom when the Templar who'd darted away to grab someone while I was _sleeping_ suddenly came back for no reason. Heard her tell Greagoir that she'd simply had the feeling to come check on me." Anders' expression darkened a little further. "And they didn't so much as keep an eye on me down there than throw me in the cell and leave me to rot—I was sure they'd forgotten about me a few times."

Alistair seemed to be reeling from the number Anders presented, mouthing _seven times_ to himself while Aurora's gaze turned just as dark as Anders' as she realized he'd been put in solitary confinement in a basement and treated badly enough to look this sickly because he'd left the tower. Maker, where did the cruelty of man end?

"Thank you. For, well…" Aurora told him, shifting the conversation away from Anders' plight. His smile returned, and he gave a slight but still grandiose bow.

"The pleasure was mine, my dear lady," Anders told her with a grin. "I would have lent a hand earlier, but the magebane doesn't want to share."

Wynne shook her head. "A shame—I'm sure we could use your talents in the fights to come."

"What talents, if I may ask?" Aurora asked, pulling out her pack, and wiping her hands clean before she pulled out an apple and some bread.

"Healing and elemental magic, mostly ice and electric magic—I've dabbled a little in spirit and entropy magic as well," Anders informed her, eyeing the food and lighting up when she did indeed offer it to him. _Thank you_ , he mouthed while Wynne spoke up. Aurora gave him a gentle smile before turning her attention to Wynne.

"He's a better healer than I am, even—he has a natural gift for it," Wynne admitted, watching Anders shamelessly devour the bread Aurora had given him before he moved onto the apple.

"Nice to hear a compliment again," Anders mused.

Aurora shook her head, gesturing back the way they'd come. "If you want, the way back is clear, for the most part—most of the survivors are congregating back on the first floor."

Anders grimaced. "As tempting as a safe spot with a bunch of my fellow mages is, all those stairs, again, without adrenaline this time, isn't such a wonderful thought in my state. With my luck, I'll fall down the stairs and break my neck—magebane is technically poison, you know."

Aurora frowned, glancing around the room. "This isn't exactly the ideal spot to hide out in, either…" Again, she reached into her pack, pulling out one of her many spare daggers that Alistair kept teasing her about and handing it to Anders. "Here, just in case. And Leliana, do you mind staying with him to make sure he _stays_ in one piece?"

"Not at all," Leliana said graciously, and Anders looked taken aback by the gesture.

"You don't have to do that…" he started to say, but Aurora shook her head.

"At least for the sake of my conscious, I must insist. Leliana can keep you safe if you do run into more abominations or demons. Still, I suggest finding somewhere to lay low until we clear the tower."

Anders nodded, straightening away from the pillar and weaving slightly before he managed to steady himself. "I heard some of the blood mages say…well…they rounded up the Templars and a few of the other mages that weren't so lucky and dragged them away. They were talking about the Harrowing Chamber. I doubt any of the Templars are alive by now, but I'd like to think some of them are. Cullen, Remmer, and Genevieve aren't that bad."

"At least now we have somewhere to look for Uldred," Wynne said softly. She was kneeling by Alaron by now, healing the poor mabari's leg. Aurora stopped Leliana for a moment, handing over a few fire and ice bombs she'd made while on the road.

"Just in case," Aurora said with a wink, and Leliana smiled.

"Indeed."

"Take care you two—keep your heads low," Aurora warned.

"Don't worry, I've grown rather attached to my head, I don't feel like losing it any time soon," Anders quipped before Aurora and her group gathered their things and continued up the tower.

* * *

By now the demon fighting and mage rescuing was rather routine, all falling away in a blur. They picked through the rooms each time, finding discarded health poultices and lyrium potions and other such useful objects that disappeared into Aurora's bag. Eventually, they managed to find the Grand Enchanter's office, and Wynne expressed her disappointment that he wasn't in there. Aurora didn't know why Wynne had even hoped to find him in his office—with everything going on, it wasn't like it was going to remain untouched by the chaos and he could use it as a safe spot.

Still, there was a lot intact, and Aurora idly ruffled through some papers before she came across what looked like confiscated items. Making sure the others weren't looking, Aurora ruffled through the less interesting pieces like a random rod that was hot to the touch and pulled out the two items that caught her attention—a small, painted, locked box with the name Red Jenny carved onto the bottom of it and a thick black leather bound grimoire. Aurora tucked the painted box away for another time—she knew of Red Jenny, what elf in Denerim wasn't aware of the noble-harassing group with the hideout right next to the warehouse. Maybe returning the box could fetch a decent price.

The grimoire, on the other hand…

"Morrigan?" Aurora called, immediately catching the witch's attention. "Could you look at this for me?"

Morrigan frowned, likely already trying to think of something snippy to say, but she paused when she saw the black book in her hands, taking it with reverence.

"What? You found Flemeth's grimoire?" she practically gasped, weighing the book carefully in her hands. "Ever since we discovered the condition of this tower, I had wondered if it might be recoverable, but I had yet to speak of it to you. How fortunate that you found it on your own! You have my thanks! I will begin study of the tome immediately."

As much as she had found she actually liked Morrigan, the thought of Morrigan studying Flemeth's magic made her…wary. "What do you hope to find in it?" she asked, carefully watching the woman. Morrigan gave her a mysterious smile.

"Secrets. My mother has many of them, and this tome represents the one time that they were able to get away from her. I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know! This should be…interesting."

Aurora inclined her head. "Well…in that case, I'm glad I found it."

Morrigan nodded, tucking the book away in her own pack. "Indeed. Now, I believe we were in the process of rescuing the cattle on your orders?"

Aurora scowled and rolled her eyes. Morrigan definitely knew how to get under someone's skin. Still, she let it slide. "Right…the Harrowing Chamber would be near the top of the tower. We're almost there."

* * *

They went up a few more floors with the usual, demons and abominations with the occasional walking corpse like in the room with Anders, but when they reached one of the floors…she could feel how wrong things suddenly were in the very air around them. The others seemed to sense it as well, and Alistair took a step closer to her as they cautiously ventured into the large room with books strewn everywhere and plenty of space to practice spells. She assumed it must have been a place for mages to practice their spells, though now it was a graveyard, with corpses littering the floor. The survivors had become fewer and fewer the higher up their group traveled, and the scenes before them also grew much more…grotesque. Silently, Aurora made her way through the room, looking up at the high vaulted ceiling and picking through some of the rubble to find a small chantry amulet lying on the ground. Leliana would appreciate that.

Idly tucking her find away, Aurora cast her gaze to the corpses all over the floor. The thought made her skin crawl that something could come and animate them, and—

A charge went through the air, Morrigan, Wynne, and Alistair all stiffening before something blasted right into Alistair's chest and he went flying into a pillar with a gasp, breath knocked out of him as he slumped to the ground.

"Alistair!" Aurora shouted.

"It's an arcane horror," Wynne announced as everyone drew weapons and spotted the threat coming through the doorway from the room next door.

Aurora hardly took in the gaudily dressed, grey skinned creature, too busy rushing to Alistair's side. The man was in clear pain, and she pressed a health poultice into his hand, sword at the ready, just in case.

"Maker, that hurts," he gasped before he downed the drink. Before Aurora could reply, a spindly hand grabbed her arm and she reacted without thinking, plunging her dagger into the head of the corpse beside them before she could even register that it was an animated corpse grabbing for her. Aurora sucked in a breath as she yanked her dagger free, scrambling to her feet and whipping around just in time to catch the blade of another animated corpse, kicking at its distorted leg to send it sprawling to the ground as she stood protectively in front of Alistair, sword and dagger at the ready as more came at the downed soldier and little elven rogue. She easily cut off the head of the corpse on the ground, swinging around to block the sword of another and ducking out of reach of a second sword. She slashed with her dagger and blocked with her sword, adrenaline pumping through her blood as the dead all around rose to attack—she didn't even know what was going on with the others.

There was a sudden explosion, and chunks of corpse went everywhere from within their own ranks. _That must be Morrigan_ , Aurora immediately thought, kicking another of her opponents. There was a dry, gargled war cry and Aurora's head whipped around to see the charging corpse, bracing for the impact that would surely break a bone or two at the least, but instead a surge of brown streaked between them and a resounding metal clang reverberated in her eardrums as Alistair appeared at her side, shield taking the worst of the impact and protecting her from the painful blow. Aurora let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and shifted her footing so that she was back to back with him, swinging her blades to cut through two of her enemies at once.

Aurora and Alistair had hardly started their back-to-back battle when one by one their rotting enemies started to freeze or drop to the ground as charred remains. Aurora heard Morrigan's schoolgirl laugh not that far away and immediately knew who their helper was, grinning despite herself while Morrigan clearly enjoyed her carnage.

She didn't know who finished off the horror—she hadn't even come close enough to really see it before it was reduced to a pile of ash—but she was extremely grateful when the battle was suddenly over, and she was left panting with exertion, back pressed against Alistair's as she waited for the battle senses to fade until she was thinking normally again.

"Thanks…for the save…" she managed to get out, turning her head slightly towards Alistair. He chuckled weakly, and the two pushed apart so they could face one another.

"I should be thanking you—you kept them off me long enough for me to recover," Alistair told her with a slight blush. Aurora gently punched his arm.

"Don't start blushing, it was a hard hit, magical, too. It's not like you were felled by a feather," she teased, only making Alistair blush deeper.

"Hey, careful, I bruise easily, you know!" Alistair whined, though there was a noticeable smirk twisting his lips upwards.

Aurora snorted. "Then that's going to hurt in the morning." Her expression softened, and she gave Alistair a meaningful look. "You don't need to thank me—I was glad to help," she said softly before Morrigan reached them.

"My, my, this tower just gets more and more interesting the higher up we go, doesn't it?" she mused, idly twisting the staff in her hand.

Aurora laughed. "I think you and I have different ideas of _interesting_ , Morrigan. Let's just keep moving, shall we?"

Unfortunately, they hardly needed to go much further down the hall when a demon in the shape of a woman that was basically naked appeared, grinning ferally at their group before she suddenly shouted, "Attack, my pets!"

She half expected abominations, maybe mages, but to her shock they were suddenly assaulted by Templars. She was so surprised that Alistair had to step in front of her to block a blow from a Templar's shield, though before he could shout at her to get her attention she was already moving again, using the Templar's new focus on Alistair to slip behind the Templar and shove her dagger into the first chink of armor she could find before retreating again, letting Alistair finish him off. With these heavily armored warriors swarming them almost like the corpses had, she chose to stay close to Alistair, and they both acted as a barrier beside Sten that protected their fellow mages from the expert mage-hunters.

While the four of them fought the Templars, Morrigan and Wynne fought the demonic woman—a desire demon, as Alistair shouted over the clang of steel on steel—over their heads, occasionally firing a spell into the fighting throng that felled a Templar or slowed them down enough for one of the four to take care of them.

It was a tough fight, and Aurora could feel herself bleeding here and there from wounds she was almost able to ignore, but eventually they thinned down the Templars enough that Alistair and Aurora got the chance to charge the desire demon. Alistair broke through the Templars—Sten cutting down the stunned ones in his wake—and barreled into the demon with his shield, knocking the demon to the ground and resolutely plunging his sword right where her heart would be. Aurora remained at his back, fighting off a Templar that had charged them once he realized what was happening. Once it was over she looked around at all the Templars, feeling a little queasy.

"Well…I think we found some of the Templars," she said uneasily. Alistair seemed just as upset, if not more.

"Not all of them, though, just a few. And Anders said that the others were captured by the blood mages, not demons," Wynne interjected.

"I'm not sure if that's something to look forward to," Aurora muttered under her breath, but she didn't argue further, sheathing her blades and starting her usual scavenging rounds. She did manage to get a few health poultices, which was always a welcome find, then sat down to start treating some of her wounds. Alistair kneeled beside her, and she noticed his lip was split, blood dripping freely—when had he gotten that injury?

"Need help?" he asked, pulling off his gloves and taking out a few health poultices.

"Mm, if you help me you've got to let me help you," Aurora said pointedly, nodding to his split lip.

"What, this? It doesn't hurt, it's just annoying, frankly—" Alistair said dismissively while Wynne moved over to them. While he was busy babbling, Aurora had already popped open one of her smaller vials, put some of the red substance on her finger, and gently spread it down his lip in a single motion. She was shocked by the jolt that shot from finger to shoulder at the contact, allowing her hand to quickly drop away.

"Let me see," Wynne interjected, drawing Aurora's eyes away from Alistair while he was still processing what had happened. Morrigan was discreetly treating her own injuries off to the side and Sten had already treated a gash on his arm, ignoring the smaller cuts and waiting with arms folded over his chest for them to finish.

Aurora hissed as Wynne touched a crimson spot on her arm, prompting the woman to roll the armor back to reveal a nasty wound running all the way to her shoulder. Wynne gave her a brief, scolding look that made her look rather grandmotherly, then started to carefully stitch the wound back together with her healing magic. It was her first experience, and she gasped at the odd sensation, hissing as Anders had with the first tug that felt a little painful before watching her wound heal with amazed eyes.

Wynne chuckled at her expression. "You act like it's your first time being healed by magic."

"It is."

She received odd stares from Wynne and Alistair, but kept her gaze on Wynne. "Alienage."

"Ah," Wynne said with a nod, seeming to catch her meaning. She grew up in an Alienage—Alienage elves weren't good enough to waste healing magic on. At least in the Alienage she grew up in.

While Wynne worked, Alistair helped her treat the smaller injuries, refraining from commenting on the brief conversation with Wynne. He smiled apologetically whenever he disturbed a wound enough for her to hiss or clench her teeth, but he was surprisingly gentle, hands steady and warm as they carefully dabbed the healing poultice across her wounds. Her eyes studied him while he worked, checking him over for any other injuries he might be trying to hide. She got distracted once or twice with how…focused he seemed on such a simple, mundane task as healing her, surprised she was even worth that much concentration in the eyes of a hum—

She paused in that thought. Then again…Alistair had yet to be like any other human she'd met. She'd already made plenty of wrong assumptions already—it was unfair to keep thinking of him in such a way.

Alistair was Alistair, not a generic copy of every other abusive human man she'd met.

Once Alistair and Wynne were done treating her—and Aurora had managed to treat a wound on Alistair's side he'd almost been able to get away with hiding—they put all their supplies away and made their way to the center room, whose door was at the way end of the hallway. Alistair insisted on being the first one through, Aurora at his back as the door swung open and she was met with the most pungent smell she'd been faced with yet—and that was saying a lot, considering she was from an Alienage.

She didn't get much time to register more, as Alistair suddenly lunged forward and knocked something to the ground before backing away, trying to get them all out of the doorway and back into the hall. Aurora collided with Sten, who growled—probably likely to see over Alistair's head and see why he was trying to get them out of the doorway—and picked her up, swinging her around and depositing her back down on the ground in the hallway. Morrigan and Wynne quickly got the idea, and Alaron paced anxiously at Aurora's side a few times as Alistair practically flew back into the hall…

And Aurora's stomach dropped away to see several walking corpses, an abnormally large abomination, and two spirit _things_ that seemed more smoke than matter following after him.

Alaron snarled and jumped on one of the walking corpses that was headed towards Alistair, knocking it to the ground and ripping its throat out while Alistair caught the abomination's descending, clawed hand on his shield, swiping at the creature with his sword. Sten literally picked up on of the corpses charging Alistair and swung it into the others, knocking them over and allowing Morrigan to quickly engulf the entire group in flames without much effort. Morrigan and Wynne were handling the spirit creatures, and Aurora left them to that since she didn't think her sword would be much use against something that wasn't solid. She and Sten joined Alistair in fighting the large abomination, Aurora dancing around the two warriors and dealing damage here and there while they bashed and hacked away at the fleshy creature. Morrigan let out a triumphant cry, which told Aurora they were down to one spirit creature, which should be disposed of soon with both Morrigan and Wynne's combined efforts. The thought had barely crossed her mind when Sten got his opening and ran the abomination through with a bellow, the fleshy thing slumping to the ground as Sten pulled his sword out of it.

"Well that was pleasant, though I don't think I like the smell of that room," Aurora quipped.

"You won't like the look of it either," Alistair commented, seeming a little sick to the stomach at the thought of the center room. Aurora grimaced, jumping over the body of the abomination to lead the way into the central room. At first, she didn't see anything, but at the center of the room started a pink…fleshy…bloody…rotten meat _mass_ that bubbled across the floors and wall like an infection, oozing and sucking noises as it seemed to _breathe_ with sickly, unnatural life. It looked like it was made from…from _people_.

Aurora leaned against one of the short pillars that was her height in reality. "Oh…I'm going to be sick."

She'd hardly got the statement out before she leaned over behind the pillar into the statues so that they couldn't see her stomach empty itself all over the stone floor.

"That is _disgusting_ ," Morrigan said in equal distaste, which made Aurora feel better about her reaction. It sounded like Leliana was retching too.

Aurora straightened at last after wiping her mouth, barely keeping control of her stomach when she turned eyes on the mass again. Alistair looked green himself, and even Sten looked disturbed by the sight. She looked at the table beside her, noting that it was a mess hall table, long and still scattered with eating utensils, food…

 _Oh…well…that looks interesting…_

Aurora picked up a small, flat, perfectly smooth stone with a softly glowing golden rune carved into its surface. She was admiring how beautiful it looked, a brief distraction from the horror around her, when a few other thoughts crossed her mind.

The occult statuette that had caught Alistair's eye, and the small runic token he carried around and would start rubbing his thumb over whenever he was lost in thought.

She glanced back at him to see that he still looked rather uneasy and resolved to give it to him another time, when he didn't look like he was liable to vomit with the rest of them. She tucked it in a safe place, on a pouch on her belt, resolving to give it to him once they were out of this Maker forsaken room.

"Let's just get out of here. Now?" she pled, hoping that the next floor wouldn't have this…substance. The others didn't complain, almost racing her to the stairs themselves.

Unfortunately, it seemed the substance was an encroaching infection, as it smattered the walls along the next floor as well. Aurora forced herself to try and ignore it, and started breathing through her mouth to help with the smell.

"Anders was right, it just seems to get worse the higher up we go," Alistair commented.

"That it does," she muttered bitterly. They were standing side by side, and while Alistair still looked distastefully at their surroundings, he didn't look like he had downstairs, ready to retch. Drawing a step closer—an action that immediately caught his attention, considering her thing with space and touching—Aurora fished the runestone out of its cozy pouch, offering it to him with a slight blush. "I, ah…found this and thought…well, it looked like something you might be interested in, 'cause I know you've got that runic token and you were eyeing that occult statuette in Lothering, and I just thought…well, I already said what I thought," she finished with a blush. Maker, she'd butchered that. She wanted to disappear into the floor.

"That's for me? Really?" Aurora looked up at the tone of his voice to see Alistair practically beaming at her, eyes twinkling as he gently took the proffered runestone from her, thumb running along its smooth surface. "I could get used to this, you know," he said with a wink, only making her blush worse. She should have just kept her gaze on her feet.

"You're welcome," she murmured, scratching nervously at her ear. Damn, her tick! She only hoped he hadn't figured it out yet…

Alistair pocketed the runestone, still smiling as the group peeked their head into the two rooms that were immediately accessible. One blood mage, one desire demon, and a handful of controlled Templars later, they were warily pushing open the door to the central chamber, all of them agreeing that now they had gotten rid of the threat in the two rooms…it was far, _far_ too quiet.

Aurora nearly froze in the door at the sight of the fleshy, large creature before her, unable to shake the fact that it looked so much like an abomination, but it felt wrong, and very clearly wasn't.

The _thing_ turned and looked at them as they entered cautiously and started drawing their weapons. "Oh look, visitors. I'd entertain you, but…too much effort involved," the creature said in an indifferent, deep voice that echoed around the room. He was standing over the body of some poor mage, who Aurora was pretty sure was dead.

"Good—that will make you that much easier to kill," she said in a hard tone of voice.

"But why? Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am…wouldn't you like to just lay down and forget about all this? Leave it all behind…"

In her mind, his words were pointless—she didn't care if there was a part of her that wanted to escape, to disappear into a life where she didn't have to worry about the state of the mages, Redcliffe, Dalish, dwarves, Wardens, the country in general, a life where she could live peaceably, with no fear or worry ever again.

Wait…she'd never entertained that thought that far before…and why did her body suddenly feel so heavy, lagging…

Alistair's voice pierced towards her from a fog she hadn't realized was washing over her. "Can't keep…eyes open…someone…pinch…me…"

She heard something fall to the ground with a thud, and she would almost bet it was Alistair.

"Resist!" Wynne said desperately, but her voice was distant, fading. "You must resist, else we are all lost…"

"Why do you fight?" the creature purred. "You deserve more…you deserve a _rest_. The world will go on without you…"

She was gone long before the creature finished, disappearing into a blanket of dark nothingness before she lost all sense of self.


	10. Chapter 10: Elves and Mages

_**Wow, this Chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be! Still, I'm rather proud of how it turned out :D Please give feedback on this one, I want to know what you all think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alistair was happier than he'd been in his entire life. The shouts of children filled the street in front of Goldanna's house in Denerim as he played with his nieces and nephews, allowing them to be the knights while he played the evil dragon they were slaying. Goldanna hovered in the doorway with a broad smile, staying where she could still see the mince meat pies she was cooking.

Everything was perfect.

Well…no, not quite…

"Alistair!"

Now it was.

Alistair looked up and beamed when he saw Aurora approaching him, hair done up in that usual bun, wearing a soft blue blouse and black trousers, her mother's boots fitting snug on her feet as she approached the group.

"Hey!" Alistair laughed as one of the children wrapped around his neck. "Glad you could join us! Goldanna's cooking dinner!"

Aurora smiled at him, deep blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh, really? I do love her pies," Aurora said wistfully. When she reached him she gave him a warm hug, a content smile on her face.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably. When…when had she been okay with so much contact from…no, it was no matter! He shouldn't complain. He hugged her back, breaking away with a grin as he wrestled his nephew off from around his neck.

"Well don't leave her lingering in the street, Alistair, invite her inside!" Goldanna chided him, and Alistair blushed.

"Do you, ah…do you want to stay for dinner?" Alistair asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously and pulling at the tips. Aurora lit up.

"Of course I'd like to stay! Let me just tell Father and Mother where I'll be and then I'll be back."

Alistair frowned, that detail bothering him for some reason. "Mother?"

Aurora gave him an odd look. "Yes, my mother, why wouldn't I tell her too? I don't want her setting some pheasant aside tonight if I'm going to be eating here."

Alistair's frown deepened. "Pheasant? What's the special occasion?"

"There's no special occasion, Alistair, it's just pheasant…you're acting odd. What's wrong?" Aurora asked, approaching him again. Alistair was looking down at her boots, his fingers prodding for the runic token he kept on hand to give his fingers something to do. He couldn't find it. He never went anywhere without that token.

"Alistair, what's wrong?" Aurora asked again, placing a hand on his jaw and turning his head more towards her. He was still looking at her boots, but he stiffened at the intimate feel of the contact. This wasn't right…this wasn't right at all. He needed to get out of here. Maybe if he was somewhere else he could clear his head.

Alistair gently grasped her wrist and pulled her hand from her face, studying her cautiously. "I…I just remembered I need to be somewhere…it was important."

He did…he had been doing something important…and Aurora had been there too.

Aurora laughed, hand grasping his. "What are you talking about? Come on, let's just go have dinner with your sister."

Alistair stepped away, shaking his head as he pulled their hands apart. "No, this isn't right. Aurora doesn't like being touched, especially not by human men. Her family's too poor to have pheasant regularly, she said herself it was a treat on some rare special occasions if it could be managed…and her mother died when she was little. You're not her." Alistair looked at the Denerim street around him, the colors seeming…duller now. All the children were staring at him in confusion. "And if you're not real, none of this is either."

"Alistair, you're being ridiculous—come and have some tea," Goldanna enticed, smile warm and inviting…but it…it wasn't right. Aurora wasn't right, and…how had he even gotten here in the first place? When had he been reunited with Goldanna? When had Aurora returned to Denerim?

As he tried to think back, he realized those crucial details were missing from his memory, and when he reached, he thought of something else entirely. A tower…the Circle…it was under attack, and there were demons…a mage named Anders…a finger brushing gently along his lip…a white stone with a golden rune…

A sloth demon.

"This is a dream…it's not real," Alistair suddenly murmured, and Goldanna turned scolding.

"Of course it's real! Now wash up before supper and I—"

"No, I have to go," Alistair said with more strength in his words, stepping away from Goldanna and not-Aurora.

"No! You're ours, and I'd rather see you dead than free!" Goldanna suddenly snarled in a demonic voice, she and Aurora turning into desire demons before his very eyes while the children morphed into walking corpses. Alistair swallowed his horror at the sight, reaching instinctively for his sword and shield that seemed to just…appear.

It was a tough fight with just him to stand against the demons and the corpses, but he managed, breathing heavily as he stood in the middle of a smattering of defeated corpses and the two demons. Looking around him he saw that Denerim had washed away, and he was now standing in this strange, hauntingly beautiful place of green sky, twisted floating islands…

Was he…in the Fade?

Without the demons around to keep him under their spell, Alistair's mind cleared. They'd been in the Circle, and had just walked through the door to another room to find a sloth demon. It had spoken in such soothing tones, its words lulling him into oblivion. He remembered passing out before it was even finished, and then he just remembered Goldanna.

What about the others? Aurora? Were they here too? Had they been trapped in the Fade as well? Did they realize it was a dream?

Alistair cast his gaze about, noticing the swirling…purple portal up ahead. Taking a deep breath, he focused on his desire to find Aurora in the Fade and stepped through.

* * *

"There! She's over there!" Alistair pointed out in relief. His first step through the Fade portal had led him not to Aurora but—in a cruel twist of fate—to Morrigan. The woman had been well aware she was in the Fade, and it had not been hard to defeat the one demon that had been in Morrigan's little Fade realm. Why did he have two demons and an army of walking corpses while Morrigan only had one measly demon?

Once the demon Flemeth had been put down, Morrigan quickly seized control to guide them through the Fade, as only mages were supposed to do so successfully.

"Of course she's here—I told you earlier that I would lead us to her," Morrigan said in irritation, but Alistair wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy taking in Aurora's dream.

It was so simple, and so close to his own that his heart ached for her. They were in a small shack with no doors and two rooms. He could see the second room housed bunk beds, but the room they were in was sparsely decorated with the bare necessities, a vase of flowers sitting on a dresser next to a footlocker. At a rickety wooden table sat five people—Aurora, for one, was sitting with her hair down and cascading over her shoulders and down to about midway down her chest, an old elven man with silvery hair and weathered, tired, but still happy features, an elven young woman with fiery red hair and mischievous features, a timid looking elven young man with shaggy red hair, and an older elven woman with Aurora's blonde hair and blue eyes, though her hair was cut short to her ears. A well-cooked pheasant sat like a centerpiece on the table with a few rolls and a measly salad, and the group took small portions, but they were all smiling and laughing. There was an empty seat at the table next to Aurora, and Alistair took a step forward.

"Morrigan," he said softly before they were noticed. "Will you let me handle this one? Please? Aurora's not going to be appreciative of a rude awakening from this dream."

Morrigan huffed, but understanding flickered in her amber eyes before she turned and walked out the door.

Alistair took a few more steps forward before anyone noticed him, and the first person to do so was Aurora herself. She looked up at him and the biggest smile he'd seen on her face yet appeared, feeding his guilt at shattering this happiness she'd found in a few moments.

"Alistair! I didn't know you'd be here!" she stated happily, standing up from the table to approach him. She gently tugged on his sleeve like an excited child, bringing him closer to her fake family. Maker, why did this have to break his heart so much before he even tried to wake her up? "Here, I want to introduce you."

"You don't have to—" he started to say, but he was cut off by the red headed female.

"Cousin, is this the friend you mentioned? You didn't say anything about him being a _shemlen_ ," the woman said in shock, speaking the word much as some humans would say knife-ear.

"Shianni!" Aurora reprimanded. "I didn't mention he's human because it doesn't _matter_."

The fake-Shianni scowled, but seemed to realize this was an argument she wasn't going to win and held her tongue.

"Did you come here by yourself? That's dangerous for your kind, you know," the woman Alistair assumed was supposed to be Aurora's mother asked him, and Alistair pretended not to understand the double meaning in her words.

"I was left relatively alone—it wasn't that hard when I knew where I wanted to go," Alistair said with a weak smile as Aurora pulled him closer to where she'd been sitting. He'd just play along now and try to drop enough subtle hints for Aurora to start piecing things together on her own.

The older man rose to his feet, stretching out his hand. "Cyrion Tabris—pleasure to meet you, Alistair," the man said carefully, and Alistair shook his hand without hesitation.

"And you, Sir," Alistair said politely. The red headed male elf only nodded at him.

"I'm Soris."

"I'm Adaia, Aurora's mother," Aurora's fake mother said with a warm smile. "I'm sorry we can't offer much more of a meal—"

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Alistair cut her off in assurance, flashing her a smile. "I'm used to quick, small meals on the road."

"Of course, how silly of me—I forgot that you were a Grey Warden," Adaia said, putting some of the pheasant on his plate.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Alistair asked, nodding to the pheasant. He received a few confused looks from the fakes.

"What do you mean?" Cyrion asked.

"Well, Aurora told Leliana and me the other day that you only have pheasant on special occasions," Alistair said easily. Adaia laughed.

"Oh, of course. No special occasion—we just decided to treat ourselves. Pheasant isn't that hard to get, anyway."

Alistair glanced at Aurora out of the corner of his eyes—she was frowning at her mother, a small crease appearing at the top of the bridge of her nose. However, it didn't look like she was going to say anything, so Alistair pressed a different conversation line.

"Speaking of Leliana, she fancies the boots you made Aurora and wondered if it would be too much to ask for a pair for herself—she has this fascination with shoes," Alistair said with a chuckle.

Adaia smiled. "Perhaps—I'd like to meet this Leliana first."

"Of course—Aurora said as much," Alistair said graciously. "I don't have anything made for me by my mother, but I used to have something of my mother's—an amulet. But I got so angry when I was sent to the Chantry as a child that I threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do," Alistair said mournfully, careful to echo parts of his statement word for word.

Alistair shook his head. "Pardon my manners, I shouldn't bring up something so grim."

"No, it's quite all right," Adaia said carefully, but the woman was watching him with sharp eyes.

She should have been watching Aurora, like Alistair was doing from the corner of his eyes. Aurora touched her head like she had the sudden onset of a headache, and under the table, out of the view of the fake family, Alistair fished around for the rune she'd given him moments before they'd entered the room with the sloth demon. Once the stone was in his hand, he pressed the stone gently into her thigh to get her attention, and she glanced down, taking it into her own hand. The woman almost dropped the stone after a moment, and she looked up at him with eyes filled with remembrance and pain. Maker, he hated to be the one to shatter this dream for her.

She seemed to be looking for his confirmation, so Alistair imperceptivity nodded his head, taking the stone back when she offered it to him. She suddenly looked sick, staring down at the scraps left on her plate.

"Are you all right, dear?" Adaia asked in concern. Aurora looked up at her, and the mask that fell over her face was so flawless Alistair had to repress a shiver.

"Of course, I'm fine—I was just thinking about Alistair's story. Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Do you want me to help clean up, Mama?"

Adaia smiled at her. "That would be lovely darling, thank you."

The two women stood up, started to gathering the dishes and leftovers. Soris and Shianni struck up conversation while Cyrion stared off in deep thought. Alistair watched the two women.

Adaia started to hum something, and Aurora stilled for just a moment before she fell back into her charade. "Mama, what about that fallen goddess song you usually sing? I love that one…"

Adaia laughed. "If you love it so much, maybe you should sing it—we hardly get to hear you sing around this house."

"That's because you're the one with the songbird voice, Mama."

"How about a deal—If you start, I _might_ join in."

Aurora laughed lightly. "All right, fine, you win this one, Mama," Aurora teased, starting to clean one of the plates. She was silent for a few moments, and Alistair wondered what she was doing, trying to stay relaxed despite his nerves. Was she quietly defying that she had to leave? Silently asking through actions that he leave her to this dream?

Aurora started to sing, apparently giving into her fake mother's deal, though her song choice was…peculiar. "I'm just a goddess who's fallen from grace, in a weak moment in doubt of my faith. I danced with a demon and I'm so ashamed. He never mentioned that I'd have to pay." Alistair's eyebrows rose at the lyrics, Adaia humming along a tune while Aurora sang the song. Aurora's voice wasn't that of a bard's, but it was still…beautiful in its own way. Still, the song choice made his heart ache for her, watching her every movement as she sang and washed dishes. "Beautiful fiction he made me believe, love and affection from him would come cheap. But I'm in the red, and now I'm on the run. I wanna go home, I don't know what I've done. Heaven help us, be the compass, out of darkness, cause I'm a fallen goddess, finding my way back home."

Alistair's gaze didn't miss when she calmly reached for the carving knife, carefully cleaning it casually at her fake mother's side. Alistair discreetly rose to his feet and stretched, waiting for the moment to shatter. Any time now, surely…

Aurora continued her song, voice unfaltering, though Alistair wondered if it caused her any pain. He mourned for her hearing it.

"I'm just a goddess that's fatally lost. I tried to be something I know that I'm not. I danced with a demon and I'm so ashamed, too far down a road to go back where I came. Heaven help us, be the compass, out of darkness, cause I'm a fallen goddess, finding my way back home."

Alistair almost couldn't take the suspense anymore as Aurora carefully shook water off the knife and started to dry it, looking like she was taking her time to avoid cutting herself. He wondered if she was going to use it or if she was going to try and talk her way out as Alistair had.

"I'm just a goddess that's fallen from grace, in a weak moment in doubt of my faith. I danced with a demon and I'm so ashamed. He never mentioned that I'd have to—"

Even Alistair jumped when Aurora suddenly twisted the dagger to the side and drove it into her fake mother's chest, face blank while the fake Adaia stared at her in shock.

"Da'len…" the fake Adaia whispered, and Aurora's mask cracked. Alistair looked away in that second, realizing he couldn't bear to see that pain in Aurora's face.

"Don't little one me," Aurora accused, though her voice shook. "You're not my mother."

"I could have been. You could have been happy here…at peace."

"Lathbora viran. That's what this place is. It's empty complacency you offer me, _not_ peace," Aurora returned. Alistair dared to look at her again only to immediately look away—tears were streaking down her face. He reached for his sword as the shock wore off from the other three, ready to fend them off. Adaia's voice changed to that demonic reverberating kind that his fake Goldanna had possessed.

"Foolish child! Wallow in your cruel, cold reality then! Go to the place you once called home…and find the streets running red with elven blood…for your actions! You knew…when you…struck…it was…inevitable! _You_ doomed them…just…like…you…always…do."

Aurora's jaw clenched, tears streaming forth from her eyes as they burned with pain and anger and determination. "Banal nadas— _nothing_ is inevitable!"

Aurora let the body drop to the ground, and Alistair drew his sword, cutting down the fake Soris, Shianni, and Cyrion while Aurora stood over the desire demon on the floor no longer wearing her mother's face. Alistair approached the woman carefully, standing a good arm's reach away in silence before he finally gathered the courage to rouse her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. It was a stupid thing to ask—she obviously wasn't, but what else could he say?

"No," she said bluntly, voice flat and emotionless, far removed from where they were now as she was swept up in her thoughts and retreated into herself. "But it doesn't matter, does it?"

Aurora straightened and turned to him, a mask of calm perfectly fixed over her features. It was a little chilling, considering she'd just put a knife through the chest of something that had looked and sounded like her mother. "Thank you…for waking me up," she said in a bare whisper before launching back into business. "Where are we? I remember the sloth demon, but…"

"The Fade. I've already found Morrigan, so I suspect the others are trapped in similar dreams. We should probably try to find them and figure out how to get out of here," Alistair said, still studying her emotional state. She looked a lot like she had when she arrived at Ostagar. It made Alistair wonder what had happened to her to bring her to the Grey Wardens.

 _Go to the place you once called home and find the streets running red with elven blood for your actions! You knew when you struck it was inevitable! You doomed them just like you always do._

Now wasn't the time for those questions. As much as he wanted to offer her comfort, they had to get out of the Fade, and they had to finish liberating the Circle before more lives were lost.

But later…later, he would make sure she really was all right.

"Let's go, then," Aurora said, and Alistair fell into his normal place at her side, but he refrained from speaking, letting her have her space. Morrigan seemed to sense Aurora needed space and silence as well, and she did not bother the elven woman either.

* * *

"Maker's breath, if I never see the Fade again, it will be too soon!" Aurora lamented as they finally made it to the center of Sloth's lair.

They had been roaming for hours—and by they, she meant only Alistair, Morrigan, and herself—fighting demons, shades, golems, darkspawn, _flaming_ darkspawn, ogres, abominations, crazy mages, chantry sisters with daggers, Templars, _flaming_ Templars, corpses, mabari, arcane horrors, and pretty much anything nasty in the world. Despite how mad she was, she _didn't_ want to kill anything because she was tired of killing things—she just wanted out of the Maker-Forsaken Fade. As if all the creatures attacking them hadn't been enough, she also had been given shape-shifting forms by other dreamers in the Fade and had been running around on occasion as a rat, burning skeleton, arcane horror, and a golem. Sometimes, she was the only one who could reach certain areas because of those forms and had to clear said areas on her own before returning to their group. That wasn't always what she wanted to do, especially when one of those times she went through a rat hole and found herself toe to toe with an ogre. That had _not_ been a fight she'd wanted to take on alone, but she had to, and it wasn't the only fight she'd ended up having to solo.

Still, it was almost over now. Now they just had to finish off Sloth and they would be free from this blighted place.

The only thing she'd miss would be the golem form. Despite being slow, she'd taken a secret pleasure in being able to squish their opponents so easily. And she did like the magical abilities that came with the burning skeleton form and the arcane horror form. Alas, she was not born a mage—which was probably best since she already had all the elven problems to deal with, she wasn't sure adding mage problems would be in her best interest—so she'd be losing the skills once they left.

It was far better than never leaving, though.

"There, up ahead," Alistair pointed out, and Aurora focused on the cursed demon at the center of the island that was the cause for her headache.

"Good, I'm tired of these games and I'm ready to go home," Aurora growled, hands gripping to the handle of her sword and dagger as they approached the Sloth demon.

"What do we have here?" Sloth purred as they approached. "A rebellious minion, an escaped slave…my, my, but you do have _some_ gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

"You made a dangerous enemy, demon, by toying with my mind," Morrigan threatened, staff clutched tight in her hand. As she spoke, the air around them seemed to shimmer, and the companions they'd rescued only for them to disappear in puffs of white smoke reappeared, looking a little dazed but ready for a fight. Alaron barked happily to see Aurora, and Sten rolled his shoulders with a growl.

"I am here, and it is time to finish this. I have had enough of cages," the Qunari snarled. Wynne seemed just as determined.

"You will not hold us demon! We found each other in this place, and you cannot stand against us!" Wynne announced, her voice ringing clear and true.

Sloth continued to speak in his purred tone, as if trying to lull them to sleep once more—he probably was, but they were too aware to fall for his trick again. "If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier."

Aurora's eyes flashed dangerously as she thought of the picturesque reality the demon had thought up for her, one with her mother still alive, her family whole, no arranged marriages…but it was a lie—a cruel, cold lie that she refused to live. She had accepted long ago that her life would never be the same, and she would not be lulled into a false sense of peace. Peace didn't belong in her life, not anymore. She was hardwired for fighting, for resistance—not a peaceful life in the Alienage she'd always longed to escape.

"I'll make my own happiness, thank you," Aurora said stiffly, shifting her stance so she was ready to attack.

"Can't you think about someone other than yourself? I'm hurt! So very, very hurt," Sloth replied.

"I'll take my chances. I'll do nothing you say," Aurora spat, drawing her blades halfway out of their sheaths. Her companions were likewise drawing their weapons as Sloth snarled at them.

"You wish to battle me! So be it—you will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!" Sloth thundered, the entire area lighting up with white light.

The battle seemed to pass in a haze for Aurora. She changed as she felt she needed to as Sloth engaged them, shifting forms from one to the other to make their lives all the more difficult. Most of the time she found herself attacking from a range in her arcane horror form because it was far more effective against some of Sloth's trickier forms, but Alistair, Sten, and Alaron were always right up front fighting Sloth, Aurora occasionally joining them while Wynne and Morrigan remained behind.

Sloth's shapes all blurred together for Aurora while she fought, from ogre to rage demon, abomination to shade, and arcane horror to sloth, it didn't matter. She just knew that the battle felt long, even in the Fade, and that she wanted it to be over.

Eventually she staggered to a stop, realizing that there wasn't a demon to pummel with golem fists or freeze with arcane horror magic anymore, that the fighting was over. Exhausted, Aurora struggled to remain on her own two feet and resisted stumbling over to the nearest support.

They'd defeated Sloth…now what?

Something flashed in her peripherals, and Aurora looked up to see a very hesitant mage timidly stepping through. It was Niall—the mage whose body Sloth had been standing over back in reality, the one who had the Litany of Adralla, whom they had managed to find while they were running around the Fade trying to get to Sloth.

"You defeated the demon. I never thought…I never expected you to free yourself, to free us both," Niall said in amazement as he approached them, looking around at the haggard group before focusing on Aurora. Maker, it would take everything in her power not to just lie down and go back to sleep when they woke up if she was still this tired when they left the Fade. "When you return, take the Litany of Adralla from my…body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic."

Aurora blinked in surprise. Why was he talking like _that_ , when he was right before them, surely still alive…unless he was another Maker-forsaken demon, which she highly doubted. "Your body?"

Niall looked at her mournfully. "I cannot go with you—I have been here far too long. For you, it will have been an afternoon's nap. Your body won't have wasted away in the real world while your spirit lay in the hands of a demon."

"You think you're going to die?"

"Every minute I was here, the sloth demon was feeding off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares of this realm. There's so little of me left. I was never meant to save the Circle or…survive its troubles. I am dying, it is as simple as that," Niall announced. His acceptance of the fact was rather…eerie, though if he wasn't too disturbed by the thought, if he'd managed to make peace with the fact that he was basically already dead, she wouldn't push him and open the wound further.

"I'm sorry I could not rescue us earlier," Aurora said sincerely, sheathing her blades with hands that trembled from exhaustion. She made sure to grip the handles tight to keep anyone from noticing.

"I do not fear what may come. They say we return to the Maker in death, and that isn't such a terrible thing. My only regret is that I could not save the Circle, but you, you can. Take the Litany off my…my body when you return. It is _important_!"

Now he was just starting to repeat himself. Maker, she couldn't take any more circles—in any form, conversational, structural, anything. "I will."

Niall smiled bitterly. "I'm not a hero…perhaps trying to be one was foolish."

Aurora shook her head, reaching forward to clasp the mage's arm comfortingly. "Ordinary people can do great things when they have to."

"Dark times, greater acts of heroism, eh? You may be right," Niall said, appearing a little more comforted. "Before I was taken to the Circle, my mother said I was meant for greatness—I would be more than my ancestors ever could have dreamed. I hope I haven't disappointed her…"

"I'm sure she's very proud of you," Aurora said softly, masking the old stab that went through to her heart whenever a mother and loss of some kind were associated with one another.

Niall smiled, though Aurora realized she couldn't feel him anymore, and that the world around her was quickly fading as Niall spoke.

"It is time for us both to be on our way. Remember the Litany of Adralla. The Circle is all that matters now. Thank you, and goodbye…friend."

* * *

When Aurora's eyes fluttered open, she was expecting to see a stone ceiling. What she saw instead was a familiar pair of honey and bronze eyes gazing at her in obvious concern, though they weren't close enough to cause her any alarm. Groaning, Aurora slowly sat up, resting her face in her palm as she rubbed slow but deep circles along her temple.

"Can we never do that again?" Aurora murmured without even looking to see who was already awake to hear her statement other than Alistair.

"Well, I'm not planning any vacations there, if that's what you're asking," Alistair mused, causing her lips to twitch towards a smile. She felt his hand rest gently on her back, and glanced over at him curiously at the gesture that was far more intimate than any he'd shown her so far. "Are you all right?" he asked her in clear concern. She moved to immediately deny there was anything wrong, that he didn't need to worry about her falling apart like the fragile elven woman others must see her as…but that instinct melted in the face of him, and she found the truth tumbling softly from her lips for his ears only.

"Just worn out—all that running around in the Fade did a number on me. I've got enough energy to finish clearing this tower for the mages, though—Greagoir's Right won't wait for me to take a power nap any more than we already have."

Alistair gave her a worried look, but to her relief he didn't press that she stay at the back or avoid the fighting or any other kind of comment that would have made her feel like he thought she was a delicate fighter. Instead, he nodded and helped her to her feet.

"Just be careful, all right? I'll watch your back."

Aurora smiled gently at him. "And I'll watch yours." `

Alistair returned her smile, hefting his shield up onto his arm. "All right, we should probably get a move on—there's not that much left of the tower to clear. The Harrowing Chamber should be just beyond the Templar Quarters, which would be where we're at right now."

"Not that much farther, then…I can live with that," Aurora said with a sigh, glancing around at her other companions. "Everyone ready?"

"As much as we can be," Wynne said tiredly, and Aurora suddenly didn't want to complain about how tired she felt—she could only imagine how Wynne felt at the moment.

"Let's go, then," Aurora said with a sigh, taking the lead with Alistair falling to her side by default. They had hardly made it through the door and into the next room when Aurora was met with a sight that would have awed her if she hadn't been fed up with all the surprises she kept getting from this tower that day.

"You've got to be—a blighted drake? Now we're dealing with giant winged lizards? Good to know!" Aurora fumed as she fell back and let Alistair take the lead, protected by his shield as she tried to figure out just how she was going to face the creature. At least it wasn't a full sized high dragon or anything—that would have been a true nightmare. Luckily, a high dragon wouldn't fit in the Circle Tower, so she was safe. Ice spells sailed over their heads from Morrigan and Wynne, slowing down the fire breathing creature immensely while Alistair and Sten charged the creature head on. Aurora sidled to the side, examining the drake's armor and looking for some sort of weakness she could exploit without putting herself at too much risk. When she found once, she darted in while the drake was distracted, sinking her knife into the vulnerable spot of the creature's underbelly. The drake roared, it's hind legs swatting at her, but she had already withdrawn, and Sten had taken the creature's momentary distraction as a chance to plunge his sword into the drake's neck.

The drake let out a terrible screech, but it was already defeated, dropping to the ground with a slick thud as drake blood pooled across the stone floor. Aurora sighed, looking over at Alistair. "Maker, what's next? Where in Andraste's name did this thing even come from? Who keeps a blighted drake in a Circle Tower?"

"Who knows," Alistair mumbled, refraining from sheathing his sword and instead keeping it firmly in hand. Aurora decided that she was going to do the same thing instead of sheath her swords for a later time.

It was a good thing they didn't sheath their swords, as in the next few rooms they came across what Aurora would call a small hive of dragonlings, and they had to quickly dispose of the vicious chirping creatures in their fight to get up the next few floors to the Harrowing Chamber. The fleshy pink substance all over the walls was only getting worse, and Aurora was doing her best to ignore the smell and sight. At the very least, the creatures were doing her a service by distracting her from the horrifying scenery around her.

They passed through a few more floors that were eerily sparse in population, though the dragonlings had long since disappeared and they were back to facing regular abominations. Aurora didn't know which one she preferred, the twisted mage creatures or the little dragons.

Either way, it was almost over. They'd reached the better Templar lodgings—or at least what must have been the better lodgings before the horrendous redecorating.

Then, just before the Harrowing Chamber, Aurora saw one more new thing, except this time it was good news, and she was sure her relief was palpable.

As they entered the room that housed the stairs just before the Harrowing Chamber, Aurora's gaze centered in on a lone figure encircled by an ethereal pinkish red glow. They were kneeling in full Templar plate in the middle of intense prayer, and they were the only living thing in a room spattered with the fleshy pink substance and one or two bodies recognizable as Templars.

As they approached, the kneeling Templar—a blonde human man with ragged stubble that looked roughly Alistair's age, perhaps a little younger—looked up at them, tormented exasperation instead of relief crossing his face"

"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work! I will stay strong!" the man said firmly, fingers clenched tighter together as he turned back to his prayer in an effort to block out the world around him. With that exclamation, Aurora decided to air on the side of caution, approaching the pinkish barrier the Templar was held within.

"Are you all right?" Aurora asked cautiously, eyes doing a quick scan to see if the Templar was injured.

Wynne spoke before the Templar could respond. "The boy is exhausted, and this cage…I've never seen anything like it. Rest easy, help is here," she tried to sooth, but the Templar railed against her efforts.

"Enough visions! If anything in you is human, kill me now and stop this game," the Templar pleaded. His voice cracked as he continued. "You broke the others, but I will stay strong…for my sake…for theirs!"

Suddenly, his tone turned vehement. "Filthy blood mages…getting in my head…I will not break…I'd rather die!"

Aurora's jaw set in firm determination at his words, her protective instinct rearing its head. "You're not going to die, not if I can help it," she stated firmly, gaze unwavering from the tormented Templar. He snapped to his feet with such a quickness Aurora took a step back on a reflex garnered from a life in the Alienage—seeing a fully armored human man move with such quickness and with violence in the action tend to trigger a self-preservation instinct.

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say, now be gone!" the Templar snapped, shutting his eyes as he spoke before hesitantly opening his eyes. When she didn't disappear, the color drained from his face and his voice broke several times as he spoke. "Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them!"

Aurora took a step back up to the pinkish barrier. "I'm real, and I'm here to help you," Aurora said soothingly, voice calm and even as she held the Templar's frenzied gaze. Slowly, the realization that he was not having demon and blood magic induced visions seemed to dawn over the man, and he calmed down a little more, studying Aurora and the group behind her a little more carefully, but not without lack of caution.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices…the images…so real…Did Greagoir send you? How…how did you get here?"

"I'm a Grey Warden, and I'm trying to help save the tower," Aurora said carefully.

"Good. Kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they've done," the Templar said with a thirst for vengeance that Aurora knew well. "They caged us like animals, looked for ways to break us…I'm the only one left. They turned some into…monsters. And…there was nothing I could do."

Maker, she wished the barrier wasn't there so she could offer this man more support than pitiful words and sympathetic looks. "Uldred will pay for what he's done," Aurora promised him, holding his gaze so he could see the promise in her words.

"To think I once felt pity for the Circle! Now I'd like nothing more than to wipe their taint off the face of Thedas!" the Templar growled dangerously, and Aurora's disposition quickly turned wary by the switch. He was distressed, volatile after his torment, and his judgement was likely clouded by his rage. It was best not to react to that statement more than she had to—hopefully it was just something said out of anger.

Hopefully. She didn't want to accidentally empower a zealot over the mages.

"I've heard talk of others. Of survivors," Aurora said carefully.

The Templar scowled. "What others? What are you talking about?" the Templar growled.

"Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred, where are they?" Wynne asked hurriedly.

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber—the sounds coming out of there…oh _Maker_!" the Templar moaned.

"We must hurry, they are in grave danger, I'm sure of it!" Wynne told Aurora urgently.

"You can't save them! You don't know what they've become…" the Templar snapped. Aurora raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Now she couldn't avoid addressing his comments.

"We can't just kill them all," Aurora returned.

"They've been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snack into your minds and corrupt your thoughts!" the Templar argued, voice warped with distress.

"His hatred of mages is so intense…the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind," Alistair whispered behind her. Aurora nodded in agreement with his statement as the Templar continued in angry, agitated tones.

"You have to end it now, before it's too late!"

"I want to save everyone who can possibly be saved," Aurora said calmly.

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended…to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there!" the Templar said with such finality it was chilling. Did the humans discuss razing a plague infested Alienage this way as well?

Aurora took a breath, preparing for the backlash she was likely about to hear from the Templar for her next words. "I'd rather spare maleficarum than risk harming an innocent."

Wynne breathed a sigh of relief behind her. "Thank you…I knew you would make a rational decision."

"Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?" the Templar fumed.

"I know full well the dangers of magic, but killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice," Wynne replied patiently. "I know you are angry—"

"You know nothing!" the Templar snapped. "I am thinking about the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden!"

Aurora's eyes flashed danger, but her voice was still the level of calm she'd managed to keep it at during the entire conversation. "I do not want the blood of innocents on my hands."

"I am just willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore!" the Templar fumed. "Oh, but what can I do? As you can see, I am in no position to _directly_ influence your actions, though I would _love_ to deal with the mages _myself_ ," the Templar growled through grit teeth.

Aurora bristled at his choice of words, instantly taking part of it as a threat towards herself. She took a moment to calm down, breathing deeply through her nose before she looked back to the Templar. "Perhaps I can find a way to free you," she said softly, deciding to continue to be the one to keep a level head in this conversation.

"Don't waste time on me...deal with Uldred, if that is what you plan to do. Once he is dead, I will be freed," the Templar said resolutely.

Aurora nodded, preparing to turn away. "Stay safe. It will be over soon," Aurora promised the Templar.

"No one ever listens, not until it's far too late. Maker turn his gaze on you, I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all," the Templar stated bitterly before turning back to his intense prayers.

Aurora turned away from the Templar, drawing her blades as she gazed up at the door to the Harrowing Chamber. "Be ready…whatever's on the other side of that door won't be pretty," Aurora murmured.

"Right behind you," Alistair promised quietly, Alaron brushing against her leg as she carefully pushed open the door.

Lightning and other strange lights flashed around the room, accompanied by screams of agony warped into something monstrous. Aurora shivered at the sound, quietly passing the Litany to Wynne as they crested the stairs to see the room before them coated in the pink flesh substance, an alarming amount of mages tied up in different spots around the room and quite a few abominations patrolling the room like hideous guards.

A bald man in mage robes turned as they approached, a cruel twist to his lips and madness in his eyes. "Ah, look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our…revels?"

Aurora blanched, bringing her blades up at the ready. It wasn't hard to figure out who this man was. "I think I'll just kill you, if that's all right with you."

"Fight if you must!" Uldred crowed. "It will just make my victory all the sweeter!"

"Don't worry—the Litany will thwart Uldred's attempt to control the mages, and win this fight for us!" Wynne whispered.

Aurora didn't even really give her a chance to finish speaking—she was already throwing herself at one of the abominations charging their group, almost missing the moment when Uldred turned himself into a towering demon.

"Pride demon!" Alistair shouted in warning as he charged the creature. An icy ball soared over Aurora's head and froze an abomination in place, and Aurora took the chance to swing around and smash her blade hard enough into the creature it shattered into thousands of pieces before she turned back to the abomination currently boring down on her. Aurora slashed at its middle with her dagger, getting it to stagger back and free up her vision. With that opportunity, Aurora was able to see magic swirling around a few of the mages that were now writhing on the ground.

"Wynne!" Aurora shouted, shoving her sword through her abomination foe's face. Her shout got Wynne's attention, and soon the woman's magical energy was focused beyond her on the mages Uldred must have been trying to do something to. There was a flash of white light, and the mages slumped to the ground, but they weren't monstrous creatures, so she didn't worry, turning instead to the pride demon Uldred that Sten and Alistair were battling. Lightning sparked along its fingers before it slammed both hands against the two men, sending them flying as more mages were suddenly enthralled by Uldred's instant abomination spell. Wynne turned her attention on the mages, and Morrigan worked overtime with ice spells trying to slow down Uldred as he quickly descended on Alistair and Sten. Aurora raced towards the demon, launching herself into the air and easily sliding her daggers into the demon's back. Uldred arched back and roared loud enough to make Aurora's eardrums rattle, and she held on for dear life as Uldred tried to shake her off. Then, much to her alarm and surprise, he suddenly dropped backwards, aiming to crush her between him and the ground. Caught of guard and with no time to think, Aurora launched herself up to his shoulder, managing to get a foothold on the demon's chest as he hit the ground before she found herself in the demon's grasp as it roared in her face. Aurora cried out in pain as it's claws gouged her side and stomach, watching the ground come quickly as it moved to back her repeatedly on the ground.

A flurry of icy spikes suddenly erupted from the ground, halting Uldred's hand's progress, but not allowing Aurora an escape as Uldred struggled to break free. Alistair had been healed by Wynne by now in between all the protecting the old woman was doing for the mages and was up on his feet, racing towards Uldred. Uldred managed to pull against the ice with enough strength to break free, bringing his hand high in the air once again to smash Aurora against the floor. Alistair kicked up and, as Uldred started to sit up, plunged his sword deep into the demon's neck, sawing back and forth for good measure. Pride demon Uldred let out a scream of fury that was quickly dissipating into a gurgle, and his hand fell fast to the ground out of dead weight, Aurora still clutched tight inside.

The impact knocked the wind out of her, and Aurora struggled to breathe as dead weight claws dug into her skin while she was crushed against the floor by the weight of the demon's hand. Aurora struggled to re-catch her breath, short gasps making their way through her lungs here and there as she struggled to break free despite the pain ripping through her middle and side. Sickeningly enough, her blood made it a little easier to slip through the demon's grasp, though she'd only made it part of the way out before Alistair was once again at her side, his strong hands pulling her the rest of the way to safety.

Alistair cursed under his breath as he saw the blood and claw marks, reaching for health poultices in his pack while also waving Wynne over. "You're not allowed to go near anything roughly the size of an ogre or bigger, okay?" Alistair ordered her, voice strained. Aurora laughed once, shortly, before it became painfully apparent that the action caused her too much pain.

"The Archdemon," she replied simply, and Alistair laughed humorlessly.

"At this rate, I might have Sten tie you up when that time comes."

"You know you won't."

"I said I might."

"Hold still, Child," Wynne chided her as she arrived, taking in the injuries and clucking lightly under her tongue. "Now would be about the time I wished I had Anders to help," Wynne murmured.

"How many lyrium potions do you have?" Wynne asked Alistair. He simply shoved the bag over in response, giving Wynne access to anything she might need. Wynne did…something—Aurora wasn't really looking to try and avoid some face and not struggle—and Aurora gasped before she convulsed briefly and cried out in pain. Alistair's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her partially into his lap and earning a partially disgruntled look from Wynne. "Alistair, why don't you keep her distracted? That will make my job a little easier," Wynne chided him.

"Right, distracted…" Alistair mumbled, eyes darting around like he was trying to find a conversation topic from the ground. Aurora grimaced and stiffened as Wynne did something else, then decided to save him the embarrassment and speak first.

"So…" Aurora said leadingly, waiting until she had his attention to continue. "If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never…?"

Alistair gave a startled laugh at the topic, and she nearly joined him. Was she delirious with pain, or at least out of it enough that she was willing to ask these kinds of ridiculous questions? Still, he gave her that impish smile, and she found her mind's attention tugged away from the pain.

"Never…never what? Had a good pair of shoes?" he teased lightly. Aurora snorted softly.

"You…you know what I mean," she said, forcing part of her question out through grit teeth. Alistair's grip tightened subconsciously around her at the display of pain.

"I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?" he continued, each ridiculous statement widening her smile a little more.

"Now you're making fun of me," Aurora laughed, and Alistair grinned when he heard the sound.

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought!" Alistair scoffed. "Well, tell me: have _you_ ever _licked_ a _lamppost_ in _winter_?"

The way he said it was so obviously provocative that _Aurora_ blushed, which caused a light pink blush to start at the tips of Alistair's ears in response. Though she wanted to answer him, she had to pause and consider if she counted what happened in Denerim as a deflowering.

After a few moments—thinking of how she thought of the incident the few times she let her mind take those dark roads—she decided that while it had come close, they hadn't gotten far enough to truly take her virtue…with what happened to poor Shianni, what happened to Aurora was nothing.

Shoving those dark, dark thoughts away to hopefully never seen the sun again, Aurora finally gave him an answer, feigning pain from Wynne's healing as an excuse for her slight delay in answering. "No, I've never licked a lamppost in winter," she said with a half-smile curl to her lips.

"Good. I hear it's quite painful. I remember one of the younger initiates did it on a dare once, and there was pointing and laughing…oh, the _humanity_ ," Alistair lamented, and Aurora laughed before her pained chest protested and the sound turned into a pathetic whimpering laugh of some kind. At least she was still smiling, and Alistair took that as his cue to keep going. "I, myself, have also never done it. _That_. Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but…you know…"

"You've never had the opportunity?" Aurora asked with an arched brow.

"Well, living in the Chantry is not exactly a life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself. That's not so bad, is it?" Alistair asked, suddenly timid, but Aurora had zoned in on two specific words in his statement: gentleman and beautiful.

A gentleman…there weren't hardly enough of those in the world, unfortunately. Plenty who pretended to be one, but hardly any who were one. A gentleman was a rare specimen…and there was a true one indeed right before her.

And he had just called her beautiful.

This human man before her had called her beautiful and had _meant_ it, without any ulterior motives.

Who had been the last person to call her beautiful outside of family? She could recall no one.

"You…" Aurora swallowed around the warm bashfulness that suddenly rose in her chest, peering up at him hesitantly from under her eyelashes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course you are, and you _know_ it," Alistair chided her. "You're ravishing, resourceful, and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying."

Aurora cringed at the thought. "I would never hurt you," she told him softly, trying to look away but caught by his own gaze focusing on her with unexpected intensity.

"Nor I, you," he stated, his voice soft and sincere, causing her thick wall to crumble just a little more around this one man. Alistair cleared his throat, ears flushing a deeper color now. "But, that's enough of that, your risqué talk is making my ears blush!" he teased, falling back into the usual teasing banter they'd been sharing.

Aurora clucked her tongue. "I wanted to see how red I could get them before I was healed. Damn, another plan thwarted."

Alistair chuckled, glancing down at her wounds. "Feeling better?"

Aurora blinked. She'd forgotten about them already, though his question reminding her of her wounds brought the pain back to the front of her mind. At least it wasn't as crushing of a pain as it had been before Wynne healed her. It was more like a crippling ache that she felt she could survive walking through.

"I'll survive moving around, if that's what you're asking. Help me up?"

Alistair helped Aurora rise to her feet, standing resolute while Aurora weaved and tried to get herself under control again. Once she was stable, she gave Alistair a small nod and a smile of thanks before making her way over to where the surviving mages had congregated. The others fell into step behind her, and an old man with grey hair and a beard stood up as she approached—possibly Irving.

"Maker. I'm too old for this," the old man said in a croaked voice. Wynne confirmed Aurora's suspicion in the next moment.

"Irving, are you all right?"

"I've—" Irving paused to grunt in pain. "Been better…but I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't it, Wynne?"

"I wasn't alone. I had help," Wynne stated, nodding to Aurora's group. Irving bowed graciously.

"The Circle owes both of you a debt we will never be able to repay." Irving sighed, looking around at his fellow mages before turning his attention back to Aurora. "Come, the Templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours."

Aurora nodded. "The way down is mostly clear—lead on, First Enchanter."

"I'll need someone to guide me down the stairs. Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower…"

Aurora grimaced. She entirely sympathized with that issue. However, she needn't have bothered worrying about, as Anders said, falling down the stairs and breaking her neck, as Alistair wordlessly took up position beside her to help her down. Wynne was the one to assist the first enchanter, and slowly they started their descent back to the ground level with all the surviving mages from the Harrowing Chamber. The captive Templar joined them when they passed, but kept his distance from the mages, watching them with paranoid eyes. Aurora kept her eyes on the Templar in turn, not wanting him to turn on the mages out of paranoia.

* * *

By the time they made it two thirds of the way down the tower, Aurora was utterly exhausted and leaning heavily on Alistair for support, grumbling curses under her breath at the stairs in between heavy breaths. Maker, she was ready for a long rest after this…

"You're back!"

Aurora looked up at the familiar Orlesian accent, spotting Leliana approaching them with Anders in tow. They both were covered in blood, but neither of them were harmed from what Aurora could see. She raised her eyebrows as they drew closer. "I take it you _did_ run into trouble?"

Anders grimaced, but it was Leliana who explained. "A couple of demons, yes, and a few raised corpses. It's been quiet for a while, though."

"Uldred's dead, then?" Anders asked, and Aurora didn't miss the way his healer's eyes were studying her, probing to know what had happened on instinct.

"I'd hope so—I ran a sword through his neck," Alistair muttered, and Aurora chuckled lightly.

"How did you get hurt?" Leliana asked, she and Anders easily gravitating into the traveling group and sticking close to her side.

"Oh…that lovely part—Uldred basically turned into an overly smart pride demon, picked me up, and, well, I'm sure it's not hard to figure out the rest. I'll be okay, though…I just need some rest," Aurora said with a sigh.

"What matters is her strange sense of humor survived," Alistair mused with a wry grin.

"Can't say the same about my pride…pun…not intended," Aurora awkwardly tacked on, earning a chuckle from all three.

"If I could, I'd offer to help with the wound—I know a few tricks to make the pain more bearable and heal wounds more efficiently," Anders mentioned, eyeing Aurora's side. She gave the mage a patient smile.

"Don't berate yourself about it, Anders, I'll manage. You've already saved my life once," she reminded him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like being of little use right now—I hate feeling like I can't do anything."

"At least the magebane will pass soon."

Anders snorted. "They'll give me a fresh dose and throw me back into the dungeon again before it wears off."

"Surely you don't think that?" Leliana asked dubiously.

"Oh, I _really_ do," Anders muttered bitterly.

Aurora frowned, falling silent and mulling over Anders' situation in her head as they continued to make their way to the tower's entrance. She stole a few glances towards the forlorn mage beside her, wondering if he really would be pumped full of more poison and put back in a dark cell to waste. Unfortunately, experience and her harsh knowledge of the world was telling her yes, they most likely would.

Up ahead, the large doors separating the bulk of the Templars from everyone who'd been trapped in the tower opened, and the voices of those at the front echoed towards Aurora as she, Alistair, Leliana, and Anders approached. When she heard them she gently pushed Alistair away and forced herself to stand straight on her own, displaying her strength and independence. She didn't need to be seen as weak to the Templars—she couldn't afford it.

"Irving? Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive!" she heard Greagoir state.

"It is over, Greagoir. Uldred…is dead," Irving replied.

"Uldred tortured these mages hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations," the Templar who'd been held captive stated. "We don't know how many of them have turned."

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Irving protested.

"Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!" the Templar fumed.

"I am the Knight-Commander here, not you!" Greagoir snapped at the traumatized Templar. By then Aurora's little group had reached the three men, and she chose to diffuse the situation and throw her lot in with the mages.

"I believe order has been restored to the Circle," Aurora said quickly but carefully, not wanting to tip her hand too much and make the Templars think for some Maker-forsaken reason she was trying to deceive them.

"We will rebuild. The Circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it," Irving said sagely.

"We have won back the tower. I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well," Greagoir stated. Several of the mages that had come with them showed obvious relief. The traumatized Templar tried to speak out again.

"But they may have demons within them, lying in dormant, lying in wait!"

"Enough, Cullen! I have already made my decision," Greagoir stated firmly, and the Templar—Cullen—was effectively silenced, though he still looked furious. Aurora glanced at Anders now that she had the Templar's name, remembering that Cullen was one of the Templars Anders had hoped was all right. The man looked rather upset that Cullen was raging so much against Templars, but also so…surprised, like he thought he should have known better than to hope that Templars could sympathize with mages for long. It was rather heartbreaking to see.

Greagoir turned to Aurora. "Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the Templars."

"And what about the darkspawn? I require aid," Aurora reminded him diplomatically.

"I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them," Greagoir said with a wave of his hand.

"And what will the Templars do?"

"For now, I will have to oversee a sweep of the tower. There may be some survivors and we should do our best to tend to them." Greagoir glanced around at all the mages that were gathering and the fidgety Templars still scattered about the Tower's entrance. "Please excuse me, and Iriving…it is good to have you back."

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time," Irving chuckled. Greagoir said nothing, and instead disappeared into the throng of people quickly gathering. Anders had also disappeared into that group, and Aurora wondered with a slight pang if she would ever see the mage again.

Irving turned his attention on her. "Here we are, the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated…though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It's almost as though the Maker Himself sent you."

"I'm glad I could help," Aurora stated graciously.

"From what Greagoir said, it seems that you came here seeking allies. The least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight."

Aurora fought back a slight smile. "So, I have your word?"

"You have my word, as first enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight."

Aurora smiled then. "I'm glad to hear it, First Enchanter. I—"

"Oh, please, the things you people know about _justice_ would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

Aurora cut off what she was saying when she heard Anders' voice nearby, sounding rather annoyed and insulted. She would have continued with her conversation with Irving if it hadn't been for the angry female Templar voice that followed.

"Never! I'll see you _hanged_ for what you've done, murderer!"

Aurora frowned, glancing back at Irving. Maker, she was too tired for this right now. "Excuse me," she murmured, making her way towards where she could hear the argument as Anders retorted.

" _Murderer_? But those Templars were…oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow," the mage said bitterly. Aurora pushed her way past a few spectators to see Anders being held between two Templars with one angry female Templar and Greagoir before him. Anders looked frighteningly resigned considering that their argument seemed to effect whether he lived or died.

"What's going on here?" Aurora asked, glancing behind her to see that Alistair and Irving seemed to have followed her. The spectators for whatever was happening with Anders was quickly growing, and Aurora could see most of her companions were already watching. Sten probably didn't care, which was why he was missing from the growing number of onlookers.

"This does not concern you, Warden, this is Templar business," Greagoir said evenly. Anders' head snapped up to look at Aurora in surprise, mouthing 'Warden' to himself in surprise.

 _I suppose we never did mention that, did we?_

"Actually, I think it does," Aurora said calmly, gaze sliding over the few Templars and Anders as she spoke. "This man saved my life, so when I hear someone say they'll see him hang, I'd like to know what's brought this about."

Greagoir let out a long, frustrated sigh before he began to explain. "This mage is personally responsible for the deaths of several of my men."

Anders grit his teeth. "I already _told_ you, it wasn't me! I don't even have any magic right now because of the magebane. They were killed by abominations—"

"Then why were they killed by swords and not magic or an abomination's claws and teeth," Greagoir snarled. "All the lying in the world isn't going to save you this time, Anders."

"Actually, Knight-Commander, there were Templars who were possessed that attacked us—They might have attacked their own alongside a few abominations and demons," Aurora cut in, then looked at Anders. "That's what happened, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Anders stated with a sigh caught somewhere between relief and exasperation.

"And yet you, who were imprisoned in a cell, managed to escape without a scratch, leaving my men to their fate?" Greagoir scoffed.

"It wasn't without a scratch, one of the abominations put a hole in me, a hold Wynne had to heal since I was totally _useless_ because _magebane_!" Anders exclaimed angrily, holding out both hands palms up in a gesture of frustration. That was when Aurora noticed he was also in manacles.

"It's true, Greagoir—I did heal such a wound," Wynne stated, appearing from the crowd.

"Why are you so determined to see this mage hang?" Aurora accused sharply, eyes on the Knight-Commander. It was Anders who answered, his tone still immensely bitter.

"He's tired of having to go catch me every time I run away, and since I can't be made Tranquil after passing my Harrowing and his cells can't hold me forever, he's going with the next best thing."

"His story still lacks how he got away, if he's so innocent," Greagoir growled.

Anders huffed. "One of the Templars fell close enough to my cell I could get the keys off him, and while the others were focused on them I took my chance and I ran. That damn demon sent one of the abominations after me and its claw put a hole in me but I kept running until I found a safe place to hide."

"So, you _did_ leave them to their fates!"

"They were already overwhelmed and I was _useless_ in a fight!" Anders snapped back.

"Alright!" Aurora said loudly, stopping both men from arguing further. "If you're so determined to be rid of him, then there's another option where Anders keeps his life and you don't have to worry about him any longer. Wynne spoke highly of him and his abilities, and I trust her word. I could use his help fighting the darkspawn."

It grew so silent once Aurora's proposition registered in their minds that she swore she heard somebody drop a pin somewhere. Anders looked dumbstruck, and Greagoir immediately seethed.

"No, I won't allow it! He is a danger to all of us, and he needs to be dealt with!"

"Come now, Greagoir," Irving spoke up from behind Aurora, to her surprise. "Anders is a skilled mage and a little troublesome, but he's no _real_ threat."

"That's a lie, Irving, he's a menace!" Greagoir returned.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking him off your hands?" Aurora said quickly, jumping on the statement. "I stand by my decision, and I will recruit this mage—I won't let you throw him in a cell to rot or send him to the hangman's noose."

"Then you'll have to settle for disappointment," Greagoir replied, giving the Templars holding Anders the signal to take him away. Alistair stepped forward to say something, looking rather angry himself, but Aurora spoke first, her words cutting through the air.

"I'll invoke the right of conscription if I have to."

Greagoir paused, sizing her up. "You're bluffing—you're too green to even know how."

 _Is it that obvious I'm new to the Wardens? Well I'll be damned if I let him win this! Fine, so be it!_

Aurora straightened. "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's right of conscription. I remove this man, Anders, into my custody."

 _Maker, I hope he'll be able to survive the Joining, if we even live long enough to carry it out._

Every eye was on them as Greagoir sputtered curses in anger, face red, and Aurora only lifted her eyebrows as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for?'

 _I'm not so much of a friend to the Templars now, I suppose._

"Knight-Commander, I believe this is the part where you admit my rights can't be challenged and you release him of those manacles," Aurora said calmly when Greagoir didn't immediately react, holding his gaze. He looked ready to rant and refuse, but he simply turned on his heel and left, leaving the other Templars hesitant in what to do. Aurora shook her head and looked at the Templars holding Anders. "Let him go—he's in my care now."

The Templars hesitated for a few heartbeats before they took the manacles off a stunned Anders, who rubbed his wrists subconsciously as the Templars walked away and Aurora approached. "You really know how to pay back a debt, don't you! Me, a Grey Warden? I guess that will work!"

Aurora laughed softly under her breath. "Well, I would have interfered whether you'd saved my life earlier or not. I don't take so kindly to injustices like that," Aurora assured him. Alistair came even with her, giving her an odd look.

"I didn't know you knew how to invoke the right—I was about to intervene myself," Alistair stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're not the only one Duncan had to conscript," Aurora said simply, though she gave Alistair no further explanation. She didn't exactly want to spill that story to him, even if they had been alone.

"So, what comes now?" Anders asked, hand resting on his hip.

"Now, we gather our supplies and head for Redcliffe. We're gathering out allies to fight the Blight and shake Loghain off the throne. I'll explain more once we're done here," Aurora replied.

"Well, I'd say I'll miss the Circle, but I won't!" Anders said rather happily. Aurora chuckled.

"And you won't have to see it again. Come on, the sooner we leave, the better—I don't like all the glares the Templars are giving me, now."


End file.
